As if in a dream
by Onmyuji
Summary: Algo extraño ocurre entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Cuando todo parecía perfecto, Inuyasha se aleja de Kagome y ella, rota, sabe que las cosas no serán lo mismo de nuevo. Ese youkai estaba ahí por la miko del futuro. Y no sería el único que vendría a buscarla hasta conseguir matarla. El hanyou tiene más miedo que nunca, ¿su mujer lo perdonaría por eso? Post-Manga.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_Iniciado: 9 de diciembre de 2010._

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**I.**_

Le hubiera gustado que la cortaran en pedacitos en ese momento y le ahorraran más todo ese dolor.

Pero ahí estaba, viva, sobre sus dos pies y con esa sensación de incertidumbre fatal que le sigue a un estupor muerto y sombrío.

Se sentía vacía, enojada, triste.

Ciertamente que reconocía que todo esto era su culpa. Ella se le había confesado, alegando que quería estar a su lado más que cualquier cosa en la vida... incluso le había dicho que permanecería con él sin recibir nada a cambio.

Pero ahora ya no podía.

Lo amaba. Se estaba muriendo de amor... pero _él no podía olvidarla_. A ella, esa persona que formaba parte de su pasado. No era que eso le molestase, ella era parte de quien era él y era algo que comprendía a la perfección, pero estaba muerta. Ella había dejado de pertenecer a este mundo (aunque él se negara a dejar escapar su recuerdo). Era como si se estuviese auto castigando por haberlo arruinado todo.

Era cierto que él ya había dejado claras las cosas con ella. Sus intenciones para consigo y su problema al no poder resolver ni perdonarse por la pérdida de la otra; intenciones impregnadas de un respeto que rayaba en la casi adoración. Pero ella... ella no podía seguir con esto. No cuando cada noche cerca, cada instante en sus brazos, al dormir, era en ella lo único que él podía pensar. No cuando temía entregarse a un hombre que sólo tenía en la cabeza a otra.

Se preguntaba qué hacía ahí después de tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo masoquista? ¿Tanto le confiaba su felicidad a _Él_? ¡A él ni siquiera le interesaba su felicidad! ¡Él sólo se estaba preocupando por sí mismo! Le encantaría marcharse, desaparecer de su vida, alejarse. Olvidarse de todo eso por un momento, pensar en ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero ya no podía, porque sabía que eso lo haría sufrir y ella no soportaría saberlo triste.

Y entonces regresaba al punto de partida.

Se sentía sola, vacía, no correspondida. Y comenzaba a dolerle el corazón, que se le estaba cayendo a pedacitos. Y cuando lo veía sonreír se decía a sí misma que valía la pena semejante suplicio; pero entonces, en la soledad, su máscara se caía con la pesadez del amor sin resolver, acumulándose en su cuerpo como un sentimiento de mal agüero que se exteriorizaba en forma de lágrimas; las mismas que le indicaban que el amor abandonaba su cuerpo.

.

—_¡Eres estúpida o qué! ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa manera? —Inuyasha temblaba mientras le dirigía la mirada más disgustada que había visto en un largo tiempo. La misma mirada que desarmó la defensa de acero de la miko, la misma que la había orillado a lanzarse contra el youkai que asaltaba la aldea y que había destruido una parte del recinto donde descansaban los restos de..._

_La misma que le había dado el valor para enfrentarlo aún a costa de su vida, ahora que ya nada tenía sentido para ella._

_Ahora que era evidente que Inuyasha sólo pensaba en __**ella**__, todo el tiempo. Ahora que Inuyasha no la deseaba. A pesar de haberle salvado el pellejo, otra vez._

—_P-pe-... perdón. —Ella apenas pudo articular, del miedo._

—_¿Acaso no entiendes que me moriría si hubieses salido lastimada? ¿Acaso no entiendes que te necesito? —Y entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó, posesivo y sin dejar que los espasmos del terror abandonaran su cuerpo, mientras Kagome se desbarataba en lágrimas..._

.

Por eso, cuando fue salvada bajo la voz de advertencia de consciente necesidad de él... sólo quiso que la cortaran en pedacitos y la dejaran morir.

¿Por qué él no podía decidirse? Es decir... sabían que él no podía amarla; sin embargo no podía estar sin ella. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Sus divagaciones no tenían ninguna clase de sentido y definitivamente no la llevaban a ningún lado. Nunca lo harían.

* * *

Esa noche, Higurashi Kagome tuvo un sueño. Por la cualidad onírica de su situación, le fue imposible darle crédito a un sueño por lo vívido que se sentía todo. Era nuevo y diferente.

Era perturbador.

Estaba junto al Goshimboku, sentada en una de las raíces más bajas del mismo, sosteniendo a una pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Estaba envuelta en una sábana blanca, de la cual sólo sobresalían un par de orejas de inu, una blanca y una negra. Sintió amargura mientras lo contuvo ahí, la cabecita con ambas manos y el cuerpecillo con su regazo. Y cuando lo veía, sintió las lágrimas fluir. Y vinieron a su cabeza todos sus sentimientos, juntos y por separado a la vez. No tenía deseos de hacer reflexiones profundas acerca del tema. No podía creer que esa clase de emociones superaran la cualidad onírica de lo que veía.

Sólo supo que esto no era algo que le habría gustado soñar.

Y luego despertó, bañada en sudor y respirando pesado y profundo, casi hiperventilando. Una voz a su lado le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero ella no pudo hacer nada sino mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin algún patrón coherente visible. No prestó atención, tenía la cabeza en cosas más importantes. Luego tuvo la necesidad de correr fuera de la cabaña y justo en el pocillo de agua a lado de la puerta, devolvió con arcadas todo lo que había comido el día anterior. Escuchó una voz insistiendo sobre su salud, pero ella no respondía. Así que después de aquello fue ignorada y se quedó sola junto al cuenco de agua, poco resguardada del fresco aire de la noche.

Y sobre todo, poco preparada para enfrentarse a la epifanía que estaba por tener.

Sin querer, llevó sus manos a su vientre, con cierto terror y desesperanza.

En ese momento, Kagome descubrió que estaba embarazada.

_**Fin del capítulo I.**_

* * *

**PS.** Y bueno, finalmente puedo publicar mi más reciente historia, extremadamente emocionada por ello. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Un poco dramático, quizás? Las cosas andarán un poco tensas por aquí, pero no dejaré de lado los momentos lindos, quizás algunos hasta graciosos. ¡Cuéntenme su experiencia! :D Es la primera historia larga que me animo a escribir en años.

Espero andar publicando el próximo capítulo en una semana, más o menos. Hasta entonces, espero que me den sus comentarios o críticas, siempre procuro atenderlas con el buen afan de mejorar.

Espero leernos pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**II.**_

La gente nunca está preparada para afrontar cosas nuevas, simplemente aprende en base a la experiencia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, aquello no aplicaba a Kagome en ese momento. Despertó por la mañana como absorta en un mundo paralelo, en un estado muy similar al de haber pasado la noche entera incapaz de dormir.

Nadie preguntó nada, aun cuando estaban preocupados por ella. No parecía que Kagome fuera a responder en algún momento. Era evidente que no se encontraba nada bien.

Hizo su rutina diaria: Caminó por la aldea, revisando a sus pacientes enfermos; cambió algunos sellos repartidos por algunas casitas y anduvo por el bosque recolectando hierbas medicinales en soledad. Recogió desde hierbas para suturar heridas como para curar la indigestión. Se olvidó, se perdió, y se sintió bien. Se sintió tan bien que incluso sonrió.

Anduvo, inquieta, como si fuera la primera vez que se lanzaba al bosque sola. Y mientras caminaba, admirando la belleza del paisaje, dio con un pequeño prado tapizado de florecillas silvestres.

Por alguna razón, las flores le recordaron su _nueva_ condición. Y sobre su cuerpo se cernió una terrible y agridulce sensación, la misma que la hizo tumbarse en el pasto, sin ningún reparo, con la cesta y su arco a un lado. Recogió flores, se acarició el vientre. Tenía un problema. Tenía una preocupación. Tenía tantas preguntas. Recogió una florecilla y sonrió.

Decidió que, si era niña, la llamaría _Himawari_.

Se frotó el vientre.

_Esto tenía que ser una mala broma._

Lo consideró. Ella no estaba en su mejor condición. Y no podía mentirse al respecto. Era su mujer, su esposa. Y, ciertamente, _no lo habían hecho_ sólo una vez. Pero después de aquel repentino cambio del hanyou, luego de volver de un viaje que hizo con Miroku, alrededor de un par de meses, las cosas eran distintas, como si no la deseara. ¡Aunque claro! ¿Quién podía desear a alguien que no amaba?

... ¡Excepto claro, la noche que concibieron! Haciendo cuentas, la última vez que lo habían hecho fue alrededor de hacia un mes y medio, quizás un poco más. Se sonrojó de pensar en aquella noche que casi lucía lejana y nostálgica para ella, pero que al mismo tiempo le rompía el corazón.

Nostálgica y triste. Sonrió, desolada, recordando de pronto por qué evitaba recordarla.

En otro momento, esto habría sido diferente, pero no era así.

_Kagome no quería al bebé._

Se recostó en el pasto y se olvidó. De alguna forma, eso alivió su angustia. Dejó de ser la Kagome que lloraba todas las noches, que en la madurez más oscura sonreía menos natural y más obligada y dejó salir a la mujer que realmente era. Estaba olvidando una parte importante de ella y eso no estaba bien. Le daría vergüenza a su madre si esta la viera.

_Su mamá_...

¡Cómo extrañaba a su mamá! Estaba completamente segura de que ella le daría respuesta a todas sus dudas y, probablemente, no estaría tan asustada de ser madre, ni siquiera estaría pensando en ese no-amor que le tenía a su bebé en estos momentos.

Es decir, sólo tenían qué verla. ¿Ella estaba lista para ser madre? ¡Para nada! Vale. Anteriormente se lo había pedido a Inuyasha, aunque poco habían hablado al respecto. La situación era que su relación con el hanyou no iba bien. Nada bien.

Por eso estaba convencida de que, aún si visitara a su madre (cosa que hacía muy poco); no podría verla a la cara: no cuando ella tomó esta decisión, cuando había preferido a Inuyasha, dejando a su familia atrás. Mucho menos cuando había una criatura creciendo en su vientre de la cual renegaba.

Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha no se enterara.

¿Por qué esto no podía ser un sueño también?

—Himawari-... chan... —Susurró la joven miko mientras sostenía una florecilla silvestre en su mano, alzándola como para cubrir su rostro del sol, que la cegaba a ratos.

Entonces fue que el sonido de los arbustos a lo lejos sonó despacio en sus oídos, alertándola de una nueva presencia en el claro. Pero ella no le prestó atención, ni siquiera al percatarse de que era un aura agresiva, excitada y violenta la que fluía en torno a su propia ubicación. Los ojos azulados no quitaron su vista de la florecilla que sostenía (y que, definitivamente, parecía lo más interesante del mundo) hasta que el cuerpo del recién llegado se posó justo por encima de ella, bloqueándole por completo el sol.

Ella no se movió.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Kagome? ¿A quién se supone que le avisaste dónde estabas? ¿Por qué has tardado en volver? ¡Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí sola! —Los gritos de su pareja resonaron fuertemente contra su propio e impasible rostro. Un timbre ansioso impreso en su voz llamó la atención de la joven, quien no se atrevió a verlo a la cara y se concentró en su florecilla, para luego sentarse y ponerse a arrancarlas y entretejerlas en lo que parecía un collar.

Al fin había vuelto.

_Su pareja._

Inuyasha.

—Lo siento. —Fue su pequeña y simple disculpa, musitó ella sin quitarle los ojos a las flores entre sus dedos, con una paciencia anormal. El bufido de su compañero no la inmutó, acostumbrada a este tipo de reclamos; ni siquiera cuando se sentó a su lado y le arrebató su trabajo de las manos—. ¡Oye!

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo, perra! —Exigió el hanyou de platinados cabellos, teniendo finalmente la atención absoluta de su mujer. Ella le observó con cierto recelo y rencor, lo cual no le extrañaba para nada. Ella lo veía así desde hacía algún tiempo sin tener consciencia de qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal para que ella lo viera de esa forma tan cruel y desagradable que casi la sentía fría; como...

No. Algo no estaba bien. Algo había cambiado en ella.

—Osuwari. —Dijo ella en voz queda y tranquila, inmovilizando en un golpe seco y rudo a su compañero en el suelo, a quien además le escuchó soltar una maldición—. Idiota. —Susurró la miko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía su rostro lejos del hanyou. ¿Quién se creía él para exigirle de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? Como un objeto, como si fuera de su propiedad y tuviera que cuidarla todo el tiempo para que no se arruinara. ¡Y además de eso! ¿Cómo tenía el descaro después de haberla herido de la forma en que lo había hecho?

Era evidente la tensión entre ellos. Y era obvio que esa no había sido un buen saludo de bienvenida. Para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Así me saludas después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? —Le reclamó él luego de que pudo levantarse, sumamente contrariado por el hosco trato de su esposa. Y diciendo esto, la tomó del brazo y la haló hacía su cuerpo, atrapándola en un férreo abrazo.

En otro tiempo, Kagome se había sentido mejor con aquella muestra de afecto, llena de amor y escalofríos agradables en señal de lo alegre y feliz que se sentía en compañía del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, pero no ahora. ¿Qué pasaba con Inuyasha?

¡Odiaba que fuera así! Quería odiarlo y reclamarle por todo el mal que le estaba haciendo en este momento. Odiarlo por darle un hijo que ella no quería.

Pero él estaba ahí, junto a ella, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si él fuera inocente y ella no supiera nada; rompiéndola por dentro, desatando un sinfín de emociones dentro de ella que se disparaban agresivamente por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Algunas de ellas incluso muy agradables, contrastando su enojo hacia él con el amor y la dicha de estar en sus brazos.

Sus hormonas estaban comenzando a hacer estragos con sus emociones.

Qué raro se sentía esto de ser mamá.

—¿Estás bien? Todos están muy preocupados por ti. Dicen que desde anoche andas muy rara. —Murmuró suavemente en su oído, provocando que su mujer se estremeciera a conciencia entre sus brazos. Inuyasha sonrió, extasiado por el agrado que su mujer mostraba ante sus actos—. ¿Qué pasa? Hace tiempo que no te estremecías así. —Masculló de nuevo, esta vez más ronco y profundo que antes, tratando de persuadirla—. ¿Quizás sea que me deseas?

—¡Pero qué idioteces dices, Inuyasha! ¡Perro tonto! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Gritó Kagome mientras se soltaba de su abrazo, evidentemente sonrojada, para el entero agrado del hanyou, quien la escrutó, cada vez más intrigado.

No. Algo no andaba bien con ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasa? —Demandó él, cruzándose de brazos, a la espera de una respuesta, impasible y calmo como nunca.

_Raro._

—No fue nada. Sólo tuve un mal sueño. —Respondió ella.

_Cortante._

—Bueno, entonces cuéntame tu sueño. —Sonrió él, helando a la miko del futuro.

_Maldición._

¿Qué carajo pasaba con él? Inuyasha nunca era así de atento con ella. Es decir... nunca usaba esos tonos amables y pacientes con ella. ¡Ni siquiera era tan paciente! ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? ¿Es que no entendía que esto la estaba lastimando? Y mientras él sonreía paciente, sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos, imaginando que aquella sonrisa no iba dedicada a ella.

Él no la amaba. Él estaba con ella por... por...

Hasta imaginar la palabra dolía a su corazón.

Por eso no pudo contenerse y estalló.

—¡No me jodas! —Gritó ella mientras se levantaba del pasto y le gritaba, evidentemente dolida y lastimada. Inuyasha abrió los ojos mientras observaba atentamente a su mujer. Él no iba a saber lo que ocurría. Él podía largarse con su amada mujer muerta sin tener idea de su estado de embarazo—. Vete. —Dijo ella mientras tomaba su cesta de hierbas y su arco y caminaba resueltamente en sentido opuesto a la aldea.

El hanyou se levantó y la siguió, tomándola del brazo ferozmente, atajándola con violencia—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, perra? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! —Forcejeó ella por soltarse en vano, puesto que Inuyasha reafirmó el agarre, más enojado que antes. Era evidente que no la soltaría sin hablar primero, sin descubrir lo que ella tenía. Pero ella no cedería así de fácil. Él no tendría lo que querría.

_Lástima._

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —Demandó ella mientras luchaba por soltarse sin remedio, pues él había hecho acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarla. Y por mucha batalla que dio, no lo consiguió.

—¡Porque eres mi hembra y me perteneces! —Aunque para Inuyasha ya era demasiado difícil poder retenerla sin lastimarla, apretó su mandíbula, listo para cometer alguna acción imprudente en contra de ella.

—¡No soy un objeto, Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame! —Repitió Kagome la orden, mordaz—. ¡Ya soy una mujer, no una niña! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! —Inuyasha gruñó al escucharla, amenazante. Entonces la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó violentamente.

Las cosas de Kagome cayeron al suelo.

—Oh, ¡Claro que ya eres una mujer! ¡Yo mismo te hice una! —Y entonces calló, soltándola como si hubiera de pronto tuviera lepra y con la sensación de haber hecho algo terrible—. Ka-... Kagome, yo...

La había lastimado.

_Imbécil._

—Quiero-... quiero irme a casa. —Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, evidentemente turbada e incapaz de verle a la cara a su esposo, a quien dejó con las palabras en la boca. Era la primera vez que él la atajaba de esa manera y con tal violencia, a ella, la mujer que le daría un hijo. ¿Y así esperaba que ella le tratara bien? Eso no tenía sentido. Toda su existencia en ese lugar era una equivocación, así como lo era su amor por él... así como el cachorro que ya crecía en su vientre.

De pronto, sintió una terrible tristeza. Estaba triste... por su hijo.

Quiso caminar para marcharse de ahí, lejos de su esposo, pero las piernas le estaban fallando.

Se puso pálida.

Algo no andaba para nada bien.

Los pajarillos se agitaron violentamente de un momento a otro y un viento oscuro sopló en el claro. Los arboles se mecieron siniestramente, acompañados de unos gigantescos pasos que se balanceaban por el bosque en dirección a ellos. Una fuerte cantidad de energía demoniaca y maligna comenzó a llenar el bosque, colándose en los huesos de la joven pareja.

El aire fue lo bastante fuerte como para empujar y derrumbar a la miko, quien a duras penas consiguió permanecer consciente luego del golpe. Inuyasha apenas se acercó a socorrerla cuando la combinación de energía maligna y miasma le hicieron molesto su proceder. Un oni gigantesco se hizo paso entre los árboles, desafiante. Aunque esto no inmutó a Inuyasha para nada.

—¡Con que aquí estás, escoria sucia y maldita! —La criatura se balanceó en dirección a la pareja, agitando fieramente una enorme masa y buscando a duras penas enfocar a la joven muchacha protegida bajo la imponente presencia del semi-demonio.

—Estás en mis territorios, demonio. —Declaró Inuyasha con la voz grave y amenazante, dejando en evidencia que el oni no era bien recibido en ese bosque que era parte de sus territorios—. Largo. Continúa tu camino si no quieres morir.

—¡Perrucho! ¡Deshonras a los de nuestra especie con tus actos! ¡Keh! ¿Qué se podía esperar de un híbrido como tú? Tener una compañera humana y ensuciar tu sangre con... —Una flecha se clavó directo en su ojo, haciéndolo sangrar. Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia su mujer, poniendo especial atención en el aura oscura y naranja que la rodeaba.

Kagome aprovechó el momento de distracción en que ambos machos intercambiaban palabras para intentar alejarse, tomando sus cosas y moviéndose tan rápido como sus caóticos pasos se lo permitieran. Pero cuando escuchó que el demonio estaba a punto de descubrir su embarazo frente a Inuyasha, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino pensar rápido, cargó una flecha al arco, tensó y disparó.

Ese oni estaba ahí por ella. Por el bebé que crecía en su vientre.

Y no sería el único. Vendrían más y la buscarían hasta matarla.

Ahora tenía miedo.

Luego, se desplomó, desmayada.

El oni gruñó, molesto por la herida que llevaba en su rostro. Dio un paso, amenazante. Estaba decidido a matar a esa muchacha y el repugnante vástago que crecía dentro de ella—. Puta fea y asquerosa. Te mataré.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Inuyasha se calentara y comenzara a correr vertiginosa en su interior. Estaba muy, muy enojado. Nadie que insultara a su hembra viviría para contarlo. La idea de la clase de insulto que su mujer había recibido lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

Él defendería el honor de su Kagome.

Desenfundó a Tessaiga.

—Bastardo de mierda. Te arrepentirás de haber entrado en mi bosque. —Y, empuñando rudamente su espada, la blandió en un sólo movimiento y partido en dos al oni.

Inuyasha guardó su arma en su vaina y se giró en dirección a su mujer, profundamente preocupado. El miasma que la muerte del oni recién aniquilado había provocado era denso e irrespirable, también impresionante; sin embargo, eso no quitó concentración al inmenso descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Había energía demoníaca auténtica y pura fluyendo del cuerpo de la miko. De su compañera.

Entonces comprendió lo que había ocurrido.

Habían venido a matarla.

Algo estaba ocurriendo, aunque aún no sabía si bueno o malo. Primero ella actuaba raro. Luego venía un oni a tratar de matarla. Después había una importante concentración de energía demoníaca en su cuerpo...

... Y entonces llevó a sus sentidos _ese_ olor.

Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a lado de Kagome, conmocionado. La olfateó de pies a cabeza y confirmó que algo no era normal en ella.

Kagome estaba cambiando. Preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Fue así que Inuyasha unió los cables y finalmente lo descubrió.

Kagome estaba preñada.

_**Fin del capítulo II.**_

* * *

**PS.** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece este nuevo capítulo? Finalmente, Inuyasha ha descubierto que Kagome está embarazada. Si quieren saber cómo lo tomará, esperen la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo :) ¡Oh! Y ahora que sabemos que Kagome no quiere al bebé, no pierdan detalle, es algo muy importante para el desenvolvimiento del fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero leerles pronto, en el próximo capítulo :) Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡Gracias!(L)

_**Onmi.**_


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**III.**_

Atardecía cuando sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta a la aldea. Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y todo su temple, resolvió finalmente que continuaría su camino con un andar suave, armonioso y elegante; a través del sendero que se perdía al entrar a la aldea entra las chozas y sembradíos. El sol le dio un golpe directo a los ojos, pero eso no detuvo su andar ni aflojó el agarre entre sus brazos, donde yacía su apacible mujer, inconsciente, aunque daba la impresión de que solamente se había quedado dormida.

Los aldeanos que laboraban lo último que quedaba de la luz del sol, los vieron llegar sin decir una sola palabra. De todas formas, no era que Inuyasha fuera amable con ellos. De hecho, sólo hablaban con él cuando era realmente necesario, y porque era el esposo de la miko de la aldea, tan amable y cariñosa con todos ellos. Pero por las condiciones en que la pareja arribaba a la aldea, prefirieron dejarlo pasar sin mediar ni una breve conversación.

Entrar a la cabaña que ambos compartían, a las afueras de la aldea, fue una especie de golpe para él. Luego de estar ausente por un tiempo, el olor a tristeza mezclado con el aroma floral de su mujer, destrozaron el estado de ánimo que tenía y lo desarmó por completo, enfrentándolo a una cruel y dura realidad.

Kagome estaba triste.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia el futón que ambos compartían, sin soltarla por nada del mundo. Ahí la depositó suavemente, dejándola descansar. Al sentir el contacto con su lecho, ella automáticamente se acomodó, dejando entrar un profundo y apacible sueño en su cuerpo. Ahora que estaba preñada, tendría que dormir mucho y con más frecuencia.

La observó. Se veía tan tierna. Seguramente soñaba con algún lugar, donde ella era feliz.

_Donde ella era feliz._

Se levantó, sin quitarle la vista al vientre de su mujer, oculto entre las ropas. Sintió una extraña oleada de sentimientos consumirlo. Se sentía tan ansioso, pero verla descansar, ahora consciente de que pronto las cosas (y sobre todo ella) cambiarían, tranquilizó su desesperado impulso. Para bien. Porque un cachorro estaba por llegar a sus vidas.

Su corazón acelerado le decía cosas sin mucho sentido. A decir verdad, lo más coherente que le había dicho en los últimos tiempos era volver a casa, finalmente. Y claro que le hizo caso, después de todo, su vida estaba hecha aquí, en esta aldea, con estos humanos. Con esta mujer.

Desde hace alrededor de tres meses, cuando Miroku y el tuvieron que marchar a sacar un dragón de una aldea en la región vecina, había comenzado ese ir y venir que lo obligaban a pasar más tiempo fuera de la aldea, lejos de Kagome. Aunque no podía quejarse. Todo esto era por su bien, por el de ambos.

Obviamente, detestaba la idea de estar sin ella. Si bien al principio lo había hecho procurando el bienestar y la seguridad de ella; pronto se dio cuenta (cuando casi la pierde a manos de un youkai y apenas alcanzó a salvarla) de que no podía alejarse más de ella.

Por Dios que cómo la había extrañado.

Se la pasaba pensándola, tratando de encontrar cualquier excusa para volver a su lado tan rápido como fuera posible. Ahora tenía una. Y era perfecta.

Su preñez.

Estaba tan ansioso. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas qué hacerle a Kagome! ¿Qué tan pequeño era? ¿Cuándo podría sentirlo? ¿Cuándo fue que ellos...?

Llegaron a su mente las imágenes de la última vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos, siendo consciente de que se encontraba en celo, cómo la olfateó profundamente y satisfago todos esos deseos carnales que despertaron en su mujer y en él, luego de estar tan lejos el uno del otro.

Desde entonces, las cosas con Kagome no parecían ser las mismas. A decir verdad, desde lo acontecido en ese viaje buscando ese jodido dragón, las cosas eran, ciertamente, muy diferentes.

Se sonrojó furioso, obligándose a si mismo contra todo pronóstico el pensar en cosas más serias y abandonar sus recuerdos, que ya comenzaban a causarle estragos. Lo que de inmediato lo llevó a pensar en la siguiente pregunta: ¿Faltaba mucho para conocer a su cachorro? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería macho o hembra? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Kagome ya lo sabría? ¿Se podría feliz después de saberlo?

Kagome.

Fue en ese momento que todas sus preocupaciones comenzaron a llegar, una a una, todas en torno a este nuevo acontecimiento en su vida. El olor en su hogar lo alarmaba, su mujer lo había estado pasando bastante mal en su ausencia. ¿Sería que le extrañaba? La miko había estado tan rara desde hacía un tiempo, lo que le impedía dilucidar sus verdaderos sentimientos últimamente; cuando se marchó por lo de...

Tenía qué hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para que su Kagome volviera a sonreír y se animara. No quería que su mujer y su cachorro estuvieran tristes. Eso lo haría sentir muy vulnerable.

Ya no podía vivir sin esa mujer.

También le preocupaba lo que había ocurrido ese día, en el bosque. De aquí en más, muchos youkais vendrían en busca de su mujer para tratar de matarla ya que, al parecer, su cachorro tenía mucha energía demoníaca; quizás incluso más que los cachorros de youkai cuando están en el vientre de su madre. Eso sería un terrible problema, porque eso significaba que era bien percibido por el resto de los youkais.

Necesitaba tenerla segura y alejada de este inminente peligro. No podía (tampoco quería) permitir que le ocurriera nada, aunque prácticamente se volviera su sombra. Fue en este momento que sopesó seriamente la idea de mandarla a su mundo. Ahí, definitivamente, estaría más segura de cualquier youkai que tratase de lastimarlos. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de si ella aceptaría o no irse a su mundo de buena gana.

Y entonces, justo entonces, llegó a su cuerpo su más grande preocupación. Su cachorro era muy fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño; nada más había que estar conscientes de la cantidad de energía que desprendía a pesar de los poderes purificadores de su madre. ¿Qué pasaría si la joven muchacha no era lo suficientemente fuerte para contener el poder su propio hijo? No quería que fuera destrozada por llevar a su hijo en el vientre.

Su corazón se encogió en un apretado nudo. Amaba demasiado a Kagome como para imaginarse toda una vida sin ella, incluso si tenía que ser a costa de su propio cachorro. ¿Su mujer lo perdonaría por eso? ¿Su cachorro lo perdonaría por eso? ¿Podría el vivir con ese pesado cargo de conciencia? Tanta preocupación no le haría bien. Lo último que Kagome necesitaba en este momento era su mal humor, su temple desbalanceado y la sensación de que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos y terminaría gritándole...

Sonrió.

Observó con entero amor y devoción a su mujer. Esta era su preciada y valiosa familia. Aquella que tenía después de tanto tiempo, luego crecer huérfano y solo y tener que vivir en un ambiente hostil. Aquella familia que cuidaría y protegería con su vida, aquella que amaría con todo su ser. Porque era algo suyo. Algo que _nada ni nadie_ podía quitarle.

Y se sintió terriblemente feliz ante la idea de ser padre. Tanta fue su emoción que estuvo a punto de despertarla para anunciarle aquella maravillosa noticia. Pero lo volvió a pensar: a las mujeres les gustaba descubrir por sí solas esta clase de cosas, así que esperaría hasta que ella lo encontrara. Ahora estaba más emocionado que nunca.

Se levantó, más sonriente que antes, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Kagome. Ya quería verla sonriendo de feliz al descubrirse preñada, sobre todo porque ella, cuando recién comenzaban a tener intimidad, le había expresado cuán ansiosa se encontraba por ser la madre de sus cachorros.

¡Qué tierna le parecía justo ahora! Dormida. Inocente. Preñada. Sonrió aún más.

Abandonó todas sus preocupaciones en ese instante y se entregó a la felicidad que sentía.

Y se marchó de la cabaña, más alejado de Kagome que nunca.

_**Fin del capítulo III.**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. Ahora está volcado por completo al punto de vista de Inuyasha que, como pueden apreciar, está bastante ajeno a las emociones de Kagome. Y esos viajes de Inuyasha son bastante sospechosos, ¿no lo creen? Pero no se preocupen, de poquito en poquito irán descubriéndose nuevos ingredientes para el desarrollo del fic, que apenas está comenzando.

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? No duden en decirme qué les parece :D(L) sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar(L).

Espero leernos prontito.

**_Onmi._**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**IV.**_

Se detuvo al borde del pozo, retadora. Titubeó un segundo sobre la idea de irse o quedarse ahí en cuanto dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Y por unos instantes, casi puede jurar que él se sintió terriblemente mal (lo supo por la expresión que tenía en el rostro), a punto de retractarse y decirle que todo era una broma; especialmente porque su ira estaba tomando nuevos niveles... y él no quería verla enojada. _Les haría daño_.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso entrar al pozo! ¡No puedes obligarme! —De todas las voces irascibles que podía escuchar sin inmutarse, esta era la única que no quería escuchar, muchos menos por ser la causa.

Sin embargo, helo aquí, escuchando a su irritada mujer gritándole. Y todo lo había provocado él mismo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose completamente amenazado por la ira que su mujer sentía en ese momento. Mejor era ser cauteloso pues, a su parecer, ella se veía mordaz. Sus manos apretadas en puños en sus costados lo indicaban—. Es lo mejor, allá estarás más segura. —Respondió él, cauteloso, tratando de conservar la paciencia y la calma. Ella bufó. Eso le molestaba.

—¿Seguridad? —Ella parecía incrédula. Enarcó una ceja, suspicaz—. Soy tu mujer y tu deber es cuidarme.

_Touché._

—Estoy haciendo esto para cuidarte. —Replicó él, cada vez más nervioso por el volátil humor de su esposa, que se estaba alterando demasiado y eso podía hacerle daño a ella y al cachorro.

Se estaba a empezando preocupar y mucho.

—Si no estoy aquí, no puedes cuidarme.

_Touché de nuevo._

—Esto es por tu bien.

_Error._

—No me harás saltar al pozo.

—No te estoy preguntando si quieres.

De pronto sintió que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado.

—No soy una propiedad tuya, Inuyasha. —Repitió ella sin dejar que su postura se desvaneciera.

—Oh, claro que lo eres. Eres mi mujer.

_Hielo delgado. Hielo delgado. Hielo delgado._

—Eso no me convierte en una cosa, Inuyasha. —Explicó ella, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que podía. Era evidente que los humos de Kagome se estaban calentando y los intentos de Inuyasha por conservar la paciencia para tranquilizar a su mujer se estaban agotando.

—¡De acuerdo! Ahora salta al pozo. —Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de pronto y tembló. Se sentía muy pálida y la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si de repente todo se hubiera movido estrepitosamente de lugar. Se tambaleó un poco en su propio sitio. No se sentía nada bien—. ¿Kagome? —Ella no hizo caso a la llamada del hanyou y se puso de cuclillas en el piso, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Su garganta se apretaba en un nudo inhumano y sus ojos ardían, de forma que pronto comenzaron a fluir lágrimas desabridas de sus ojos. Se sentía confundida, ofendida, tan frágil. Desde hacía dos días, cuando Inuyasha volvió, estaba tan diferente. Era menos indiferente y más atento, había dejado de lado incluso las agresiones y los insultos para con ella y, desde esa mañana, estaba más precavido, cariñoso y cuidadoso con su persona. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡No podía venir y hacerla sentir bien con esa clase de atenciones cuando ella sabía toda la verdad!

¿Tan desagradable era su presencia para él que prefería buscar una excusa rápida para quedarse solo y hacer lo que le viniera en gana? Porque estaba convencida de que si ella se marchaba, él correría en pos de...

¿Tanto era su deseo de deshacerse de ella para irse con _su amada mujer muerta_? Eso le rompía el alma. ¡Ella que tanto lo amaba! ¿Es que acaso Inuyasha no lo notaba? ¿Es que acaso para él no valía de nada que ella fuera _su mujer_? ¿Que llevara en su vientre a su hijo, aunque renegara de él?

Decidió que, si era niño, lo llamaría Yamato.

Y lloró tanto que no pudo dilucidar si sus malestares eran producto de su tristeza o de su embarazo. Sólo dejó que las lágrimas expiaran su alma y la limpiaran del dolor, acompañadas de agónicos sonidos.

Claro que estaba sufriendo.

Y reafirmó esa convicción que tenía. Kagome no quería al bebé. ¿Para qué quería un bebé si su padre no lo quería? Entonces ella tampoco lo deseaba. Por mucho que hubiese pedido a ese bebé antes. Lo único que quería era no tener al hijo de ese hombre creciendo en su vientre.

_Era tan mala._

Confundido por la inestabilidad emocional de su mujer, Inuyasha se encaminó hacia ella con pasos suaves y cuidadosos. Odiaba verla llorar: lo hacía sentirse culpable y bastardo. Había provocado el llanto de la humana, el sufrimiento de su mujer y de su cachorro. ¿Por qué lloraba ella? ¿Porque no quería irse? ¡Pero si lo estaba haciendo por su bien! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Tenía qué estar en un lugar donde nadie pudiera lastimarla, lejos de los youkais que no dudarían un segundo en matarla.

Inconsciente de sus actos, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, permitiéndole sollozar y liberar todo aquello que sentía. Ella permitió el contacto, acunándose en la calidez de su marido; se dejó consolar, imaginando que él la amaba a ella y no a alguien más—. Entiende, Kagome. Esto es por tu bien. Nunca antes habías recibido un ataque youkai tan deliberado. Y vendrán más. Y no quiero poner tu seguridad y la del cachorro en peligro. —La miko lloró más fuerte, totalmente desconsolada por el rechazo de su esposo.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Inuyasha! ¿Cómo te atreves a-...? —Pero entonces abrió los ojos y detuvo su llanto de súbito, luego de procesar lo que él había dicho. Así que deshizo el abrazo en que se encontraban, viéndolo incrédula—. ¿Qu-...? ¿Qué dijiste? —Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin control y entonces las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar parcialmente. Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en los de ella, completamente preocupado. Y sus ojos no mentían, estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Inuyasha no lo estaba haciendo sino por cuidar de ellos. De ella y el bebé.

—Quiero que tú y el cachorro estén seguros. Kagome, el cachorro es-...

Ella no lo dejó continuar—. No. Quiero decir ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —Exigió ella, ahora más nerviosa y asustada que molesta o enferma. Y se puso pálida de nuevo, dejando de llorar.

—Después del ataque del oni, hace dos días, energía demoníaca del cachorro fue demasiado evidente en ti. Luego lo fue su aroma. Quería aguardar a que tú lo supieras por tu propia cuent-... ¡Espera! ¿Tú ya lo sabías? —Demandó él con una extraña y falsa molestia, esperando que ella respondiera a sus preguntas. Kagome retomó color y sus mejillas enrojecieron al escucharlo preguntar. Avergonzada, bajó la cabeza y miró hacia donde sus cuerpos aun seguían unidos a través de los férreos brazos de su esposo.

—Yo... me di cuenta la noche anterior a tu regreso. —Y diciendo esto, se hundió en el reconfortante abrazo del hanyou, quien reafirmó el agarre sin soltarla para nada. ¡Ahora entendía por qué sus amigos la habían notado rara! ¡Ella estaba nerviosa y asustada por ser madre!—. ¡Tenía miedo, Inuyasha! ¡No sabía cómo reaccionarías cuándo supieras que vamos a tener un bebé! —Mintió mientras se dejaba consolar por su marido, entregándose precisamente a esa sensación de protección que él le estaba brindando.

—Estoy... muy feliz, Kagome. —Y la soltó, sólo para verla a los ojos y que ella viera la felicidad en ellos—. ¡Vamos a ser padres, Kagome! ¡_Vamos a tener una familia_! —Kagome notó la entera devoción de su hanyou con esas palabras. Y sus ojos no le mintieron. La miko sonrió, completamente enternecida por la emoción de su compañero. Y casi vuelve a llorar cuando sintió que él frotaba suavemente una de sus garras contra su vientre, aún a la espera de que su pequeño cachorro creciera.

Y ella estaba renegando de su pequeño e inocente cachorro...

—¿Realmente tengo qué volver a casa sola? —Preguntó ella, ciertamente más tranquila pero dispuesta a hacer un último intento, menos asustada y más convencida de la autenticidad de los sentimientos de su pareja sobre esto de ser padres.

Él no la vio por unos momentos. Quizás estar separados no sería fácil: con la creciente ansiedad de Kagome al ser una madre primeriza, Inuyasha no quería perderse ni un detalle más del crecimiento de su cachorro y el cambio de mujer. Pero tampoco podía dejar que ella se quedara más tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai.

—Iremos juntos. ¿Eso te agrada? —Ella sonrió tímidamente al saber que compartirían el viaje juntos y enrojeció, a modo de afirmación—. Entonces está decidido. —Y diciendo esto se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse suavemente. Y caminaron juntos al pozo devorador de huesos, tomados de las manos.

Tal vez sólo era su imaginación, suposiciones falsas acerca de lo que estaba pasando Inuyasha y toda su ausencia de la aldea, lejos de ella y su bebé. Quizás ella había estado sufriendo sin motivo alguno. Y se tragó todas sus palabras de desprecio hacia él para retomar aquello que estaba perdiendo: la dulce inocencia jovial y alegre que siempre caracterizó su pura y blanca alma.

Juntos, saltaron al interior del pozo. Inuyasha y Kagome se vieron a los ojos, felices. Kagome sonrió.

Tal vez ser madre no sería tan malo después de todo.

_**Fin del capítulo IV.**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro. Ahora ya nos evitamos problemas con el embarazo, ambos ya lo saben :D pero aún hay muchos detalles que descubrir, así que no pierdan la pista, especialmente sobre este viaje a la época actual. Si en algunos momentos se siente que la historia avanza muy lentamente, es porque pretendo desarrollar esa parte de la psicología de Kagome que niega a su hijo e Inuyasha, así que ha sido la historia que me ha marcado el ritmo.

El próximo capítulo es una sidestory, que no afecta en cuanto a la lectura de los capítulos normales, pero que permite que tengan una visión más completa del fic :D, así que no se los pierdan, porque tendrán pistas interesantes sobre el camino que toma el fic :D.

Oh, y una cosa que estaba pasando por alto, ahora que Kagome ya decidió los posibles nombres para su bebé, sólo comento que Himawari significa "girasol", mientras que Yamato, significa "perteneciente a la montaña". Quiero leer sus teorías, ¿qué creen que será, un niño o una niña? (el género del bebé ya está decidido, pero siempre es interesante conocer sus teorías :D).

Si les gustó, no duden en dejar un review :D prometo responder (aunque a veces me tarde un poco, pero respondo, de veritas X3). Espero leernos pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


	5. Sidestory I — V

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**Sidestory I.**_

Tuvo qué respirar profundamente en cuanto la volvió a olfatear, y se dio cuenta de que esa simple y sencilla acción estaba destrozando sus nervios. Cada vez que inhalaba una nueva bocanada de aire, el aroma de su mujer tenía una nueva emoción reemplazando la anterior, crispando sus nervios de una manera diferente a la anterior. Hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, pero esto era demasiado.

Respiró de nuevo y se sintió enojado, de la misma forma en que ahora su mujer lo estaba.

¡Esto era tan extraño! Recordaba la época en que Sango estuvo preñada y, en ambas ocasiones, ella había estado casi todo el tiempo deprimida y llorando; no así Miroku quien, cabe destacar, pasó tres meses de su vida devolviendo prácticamente hasta el aire que respiraba. ¿El también tendría que pasar por eso?

Kagome apretó su fina, delicada y fría mano sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa. Ahora estaba nerviosa. Sonrió.

La entendía, después de todo, era su primer cachorro. Aunque la expresión de su rostro no mejoraba en nada, la tensión de la miko no pasó desapercibida por la familia, que almorzaba apaciblemente en la mesa.

Y ella no tenía hambre. De todas formas él tampoco.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Inuyasha, Kagome? —La madre de su mujer los observó por un momento, juntos y luego por separado. Kagome soltó su mano al sentir el llamado de su progenitora y la observó, evidentemente nerviosa—. No han tocado su comida. ¿Sabe mal? ¿Tiene algo de malo? —La mujer parecía preocupada de pronto. Ambos sonrieron con nervios y se apresuraron a hablar

—No, no. ¡La comida está perfecta, como siempre! —Dijeron ambos al unísono, antes de caer en la cuenta y verse a la cara, completamente sonrojados por la vergüenza y luego alternando miradas entre ellos y luego la señora Higurashi, quien soltó una risilla por esas reacciones.

—¿Entonces se sienten bien? ¿Quieren ir al médico? —Ambos se alteraron a conciencia ante las preguntas cada vez más preocupadas de la mujer y entonces negaron con la cabeza, casi histéricos. Inuyasha tomó de nuevo la mano de su mujer, por debajo de la mesa. Ella se relajó al contacto de sus cuerpos y sintió esa clase de valor que el hanyou trataba de infundirle con ese pequeño acto.

—Esto... Inuyasha y yo tenemos algo qué decirles. —Kagome titubeó nerviosa mientras se movía en su lugar. Inuyasha respiró nuevamente el aroma de su mujer y ahora la notaba más tranquila. Casi parecía ansiosa y feliz por darles la noticia. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? —Esta ocasión fue Souta quien habló, dejando de lado su sopa miso y observándolos con atención, de la misma forma en que su madre y el abuelo lo hacían. Esto los hizo tragar duro, como dudando de que fuera el momento más apropiado para dar a conocer la noticia. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente. Luego Inuyasha asintió suavemente y observó a la familia con una seria expresión, tomando así la iniciativa.

—Kagome está preñada. Tendremos un cachorr-... un bebé. —Y toda la familia los miró como si les hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, a ambos; y Kagome se puso blanca como el papel. Él comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Quizás fueran los nervios, pero esto se sentía como algo más que eso.

Ellos estaban felices de tener un hijo, ¿no es así? Kagome lucía un poco alterada. Se preocupó.

Se dio la vuelta para atender las posibles necesidades de su mujer cuando la voz de su suegra lo alcanzó, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Oh, Kagome! —Gritó la madre de su mujer, que se levantó de la mesa y la rodeó tan sólo para alcanzarla y darle un abrazo—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me vas a hacer abuela! ¡Qué felicidad, Kagome, Inuyasha! —Y diciendo esto, la mujer comenzó a llorar y la apretó, fuerte en sus brazos—. ¡Oh, ven aquí, Inuyasha! —Y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el joven muchacho y lo abrazó también, completamente feliz—. ¡Pero hoy mismo tienes qué ir al médico! ¡Inuyasha, tú tienes qué acompañarnos! Quiero saber cómo está mi pequeño nietecito... ¡o nietecita! —Y diciendo esto, la mujer salió corriendo en pos de un teléfono para hacer una cita médica para la miko Kagome.

—¡Felicidades! —Dijeron Souta y el abuelo al fin. Luego comenzaron a hablar entre sí sobre planes de celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, así como planear nombres y cosas que harían cuando el bebé llegara.

—Sí, sí. —Kagome lucía radiante ahora, mientras observaba a su marido, sonriendo. Él automáticamente le siguió. Ella parecía más contenta, cómoda y relajada. Ahora él se sentía igual. Y todo en ese momento fue perfecto. Kagome sonrió pensando en su bebé y en sus adentros consideró que podría aceptarlo, que terminaría amándolo como amaba a su esposo si los días tranquilos como este, en compañía de su familia y, sobre todo de él, continuaban repitiéndose. Porque ella había añorado a esa criatura creciendo en su interior antes de que todo esto se desatara.

Y repitió en sus adentros, aun en contra de lo que el futuro le deparaba, o quizás como atrayendo un destino completamente opuesto a su pensamiento, que esto de ser padres no podía ser tan malo.

_**Fin de la sidestory I.**_

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**V.**_

Se levantó por segunda vez en la noche, moviendo las sábanas de su cama descuidadamente. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las 2 de la mañana. Salió del cuarto lo más silenciosa que pudo, tratando de evitar despertar a su marido, que dormía en posición de guardia, sentado justo al lado de su cama. Caminó con cuidado: la cabeza le daba vueltas y su boca tenía un sabor terrible. El último tramo lo caminó más rápido, todo en el baño se movía. Ubicó rápidamente el inodoro, se sostuvo de él.

Pronto le venían las arcadas y afuera todo lo que había comido ese día.

Fastidiada de eso, largó el grifo del agua en el lavamanos una vez que terminó y se mojó la cara—. Esto sólo es el principio... —Se dijo con nostalgia mientras se acariciaba el vientre suavemente al sentir que las arcadas desaparecían y veía su rostro húmedo en el espejo. Y ahora, con el estómago vacío, segura de que ya no tenía nada más que devolver, se enderezó y se dispuso a salir del baño.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Inuyasha, aguardando frente a la puerta. Inicialmente, dio un pequeño salto de susto, al no haber sentido su presencia, para luego relajarse de alivio al ver que sólo se trataba de él—. ¿Estás bien? —Se limitó a preguntar. Ella le observó, tratando de sonreír, pero estaba cansada de tantas molestias por su embarazo que apenas tenía las ganas de hacerlo. El hanyou se acercó a ella en un respiro y la abrazó, alzándola tiernamente para evitar que caminara de regreso a su cama.

Pero para cuando pudo alcanzar aquella habitación depositar a su mujer en la cama, esta lucía incapaz de dormir. Así la vio darse una vuelta por el lecho, indispuesta a conciliar el sueño y luego lo observó al sentarse de nuevo a lado de la cama. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para ese día, para los tres. El cachorro estaba inquieto, ambos lo sentían.

La idea de recibir tantas atenciones de Inuyasha era encantadora, por supuesto. Pero luego de esa aprehensiva necesidad de su compañero de ser peor que su propia sombra, una pesarosa sensación de malestar de asentó en su corazón. Lo que luego la llevó a pensar en que Inuyasha sólo era amable, cuidadoso y atento con ella por el bebé: le sería indiferente si esa pequeña criatura no estuviera de por medio.

Aquello la entristeció y por unos instantes le quiso provocar un escozor previo al llanto, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se convenció de que ni una sola gota de lágrimas saldría de sus ojos, _al menos no en ese momento_. Por consiguiente, se vio impedida a conciliar el sueño nuevamente—. No puedo dormir. —Y el simple y suave sonido de su voz fue suficiente para que Inuyasha se despidiera de sus horas de sueño, dispuesto a hacerle compañía a su mujer. Él le sonrió cuando clavó su mirada en el profundo mar de los ojos de la miko, quien se veía menos triste y más feliz.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, cada quien concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, en lo largo que había resultado ese día. El cómo ambos habían hecho oficial la noticia ante la familia de Kagome, la primera visita al curandero de cachorros... y luego todos los síntomas que recién después de cruzar el pozo devorador de huesos, habían estado persiguiendo a su mujer, haciéndola devolver prácticamente todo lo que comía.

No era de sorprender que estuvieran agotados, pues de alguna forma, conforme los malestares empeoraban la condición de Kagome, también lo hacían con Inuyasha.

—Tu mamá... ¿estaba feliz por la noticia, verdad? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el suelo, empuñando fieramente a Tessaiga en sus brazos en busca de un tema para conversar con ella. Kagome lo observó, como si estuviera nervioso o preocupado. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ansiedad del hanyou de dorados ojos.

—Mucho. Realmente añora que la hagamos abuela. —Y mientras decía eso, se iba tragando una a una las ideas que había sentido hacia poco tiempo respecto al repudio a su bebé. Y ahora que él estaba junto a ella, deseoso de tener una familia _Con Ella_... se sentía tan completa, tan feliz y enamorada, tan incapaz de odiarlo a él o a su hijo—. Y yo estoy feliz de ser la madre de tu hijo.

Sintió que, en parte decía la verdad. Pero se aborrecía por no ser capaz de admitir la otra mitad de la verdad.

Él levanto la mirada completamente azorado y la vio de nuevo, como si le hubiese salido una antena parabólica sobre la cabeza—. ¿No te molesta que sea un simple hanyou quien te dará un cachorro? ¿Habiendo humanos y youkais que podrían darte mucho más que yo? —Ella le observó enternecida mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

—A mamá nunca le ha importado que no seas como nosotros, ella te quiere, como si fueras un hijo. Y a mí nunca me ha importado que seas un hanyou. Porque... —Y se detuvo un momento como si estuviera dudando acerca de sus propios sentimientos. Es decir... ¿estaría bien si ella le reafirmaba su amor a pesar de todo el daño causado, sólo por el bebé? ¿A pesar de haber despreciado a su bebé antes?—. ... a mí no me importa que lo seas. Yo te amo así como eres. —Y los ojos de él brillaron de felicidad mientras sonreía lentamente.

—Oye, Kagome... —Y diciendo esto, Inuyasha atrajo la atención de su joven esposa, quien le dedicó toda su atención, frotando amorosamente su vientre. Escucho un _'mmmh'_ de ella, indicando que lo estaba escuchando—. Yo... ¿puedo ver esa hoja donde está dibujado nuestro cachorro?

Kagome no pareció sorprendida de que Inuyasha le pidiera aquello. Era esta la enésima, desde que había vuelto a su consulta con el médico obstetra que pedía verla, aunque no entendiera muy bien lo que todo aquel conjunto de información en un pequeño papel quería decir acerca de la salud de su mujer y su cachorro.

Sin mucha dificultad, se levantó de la cama y se sentó, encendiendo la luz de su mesita de noche. Luego extrajo del primer cajón un blanco papel doblado cuidadosamente, acompañado de dos fotografías. Ella abrió el papel y se lo entregó, recordándole lo que decía el papel acerca de su excelente salud y marcando con su dedo índice el sitio donde decía la edad de su bebé.

_2 meses._

Y luego vio las fotografías adjuntadas. Kagome había dicho que eran fotografías especiales para ver a su bebé dentro de su vientre y se llamaban _ecografías_. Les dedicó una larga y enternecida mirada. Su cachorro era tan pequeño. _Y aún quedaba mucho por recorrer..._

Sonrió, sin quitar los ojos de los retratos de su pequeño bebé—. Te amo, Kagome. Gracias por darme una familia. —Y Kagome no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y luego sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se desbordaban sin esperar que el resto de su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar. Aquellas palabras que Kagome había anhelado habían destrozado las espinas que crecían alrededor de su corazón y la hicieron sentir tibia y protegida por dentro.

_Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que él se atrevía a decirle... que la ama._

Inconsolable, dejó que sus lágrimas la empaparan. Se talló los ojos torpe y desesperadamente, tratando de limpiar su rostro sin mucho éxito. ¿Y cómo se suponía que quería sentirse? Se sentía tan feliz y tan mal. Había esperado tanto por este momento. Pero no. Ella no quería a su hijo. Ella no estaba lista. Ella no estaba lista para darle una familia a Inuyasha. Ella no podía. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso sin romperle el corazón? ¿Él la odiaría? ¿Él la perdonaría por no estar lista para darle ese hijo que tanto amaba en este momento?

Ni siquiera el protector abrazo que recibió del hanyou apaciguó su llanto, que incluso se acrecentó a su contacto. ¿Cómo no? Había esperado el momento oportuno para decirle que la amaba nuevamente y era normal que ella estuviera sensible por eso. ¿Cuánto habría pasado? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Su vientre estaba helado, tibiándose poco a poco. Se sentía un monstruo. Ni siquiera sentía un pequeño apego a su bebé. Ni siquiera lo sentía suyo. Ella necesitaba deshacerse de él, no podía tenerlo—. Inuyasha... yo no... yo no... —Y lloró aún más ante la simple idea de tener qué confesarle a Inuyasha el repudio que sentía por su bebé. Pero fue tan cobarde que no pudo ir más allá de aquellas palabras y se hundió en su miseria, despreciando a la criatura en su vientre, tan inocente y pura.

Acariciando su cabello levemente, Inuyasha la hizo alzar el rostro inundado en lágrimas y sin esperar consentimiento de su parte, la besó.

Fue un beso delicado, tierno y suave, a la espera de que la correspondencia de su mujer. ¡Hacia tanto que añoraba esos labios! De forma que no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue más demandante con ella y buscó con ansiedad hacer el beso más profundo. Kagome tardó en asimilar el ritmo exigido pero se acopló sin ninguna dificultad.

Y ni siquiera eso desbarató su molesta sensación de desprecio hacia sí misma y su intensa necesidad de llorar. E Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Así que la abrazó, acostándose despacio junto a ella en la cama y la dejó sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro, hasta que el llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos que se apagaron ante el cansancio de su mujer, que se sumió en un tranquilo sueño.

Volvió a tocar su cabello y luego observó su rostro. Se veía tan preciosa cuando dormía. Y estaba más que consciente y seguro de que era el ser más hermoso de todos los que pudieran existir. Estaba tan orgulloso de que fuera ella su mujer.

Nadie lo hubiera sido mejor que ella, ni siquiera...

La observó unos instantes dormir, sin evitar recordar lo mucho que la amaba. Esa muchachita que había logrado que viera el mundo de una manera distinta; aquella que logró que su corazón se abriera, aquella que logró que él pudiera entregarse plenamente. La misma que ahora estaba por darle un hijo y aquella que ahora estaba enfrentando una especie de agonía que él no podía comprender.

Su cachorro se movió inquieto desde el vientre materno, en la penumbra de la habitación. Tan pequeño pero con tanto poder. La energía del pequeño se agitó fuerte en el interior de su madre, alertando a su padre de la incomodidad que sentía por algo que se acercaba a ellos.

Era de nuevo, cerca al pozo devorador de huesos. Se acercaba, desde el Sengoku Jidai.

Se revolvió incómodo junto a su cachorro, sin soltar a su mujer. Estaba cerca, ya lo sentía. Tal vez si se levantaba y volvía para el amanecer, Kagome no notaría su ausencia y podría correr a atender aquel llamado. Su cachorro se agitó en entendimiento a los pensamientos de su padre, ligeramente aturdido por la cercanía de aquella presencia, a pesar de la distancia en tiempo y espacio.

Inuyasha acarició suavemente el vientre de su mujer, dándole un mudo aviso a su cachorro con la promesa de volver pronto. Y en silencio, se levantó de la cama tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido por molestar a su mujer y largó a la ventana, la cual abrió para salir, cerrándola en el camino.

Pero llegó el amanecer e Inuyasha no regresó. Y cuando Kagome despertó y se encontró sola en su habitación, el cachorro se removió en el cuerpo de su madre y la obligó a largar al baño nuevamente, mientras devolvía en el proceso medio corazón y su felicidad del día anterior, haciendo que en su cuerpo creciera esa oscura emoción que poco a poco buscaba invadir el espacio de su bebé...

_**Fin del capítulo V.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, en esta ocasión traje doble capítulo: sidestory y capítulo V. ¿Qué les parece? A partir de este capítulo, las cosas se pondrán tensas y comenzarán algunos dramas, todo se irá juntando poco a poco, hasta que explote, jeje. El próximo capítulo también incluirá una sidestory. Serán dos situaciones excepcionales, pues habrá más sidestories, pero tendrán más peso y contenido qué aportar al fic.

Por lo pronto, ¿Qué les parece? Quizás en el próximo capítulo empece a dar indicios acerca del bebé, así que no pierdan detalle ;)

Estaré respondiendo reviews... justo ahora :P

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmi.**_


	6. Sidestory II — VI

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**Sidestory II.**_

_Contuvo la respiración unos momentos. Sin quitar sus ambarinos ojos de ese par de brillantes y puros zafiros de los ojos del pequeño cachorro. Lo escuchó mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, manoteando. Ésta la primera vez que se quedaba completamente solo a cargo del cachorro._

_Evidentemente estaba nervioso, pero su mujer había indicado que los nervios preocupaban y alteraban al pequeño y nuevo bebé, seriamente susceptible a cualquier clase alteración emocional. Así que tenía que hacer como si tuviera todo en control. Eso lo colocaba en un serio aprieto, sobre todo si esperaba que el pequeño fuera ejemplar._

_El bebé jugueteó, haciendo ruiditos llenos de baba con la boca, poniendo un poco tenso a su padre. Inuyasha apenas supo cómo sostenerlo, cuando el cachorro comenzó a moverse, más inquieto que antes—. ¡Quédate en paz, cachorro! —Respingó Inuyasha desesperado por tener la atención tan dispersa del bebito, en vano._

_Nunca había estado tan cerca del cachorro en la soledad de su cabaña, por lo que era la primera vez que tenía ese aroma infantil concentrado en su nariz, lejos del aroma de su amada esposa. Olía como a las montañas luego del invierno, cuando el bosque renace con borbotones de aromas frescos propios de sus entrañas, en la primavera. Olfateó de nuevo, atrayendo el suave movimiento de las orejitas de inu negras sobre una mata de mechones plateados de su cabello. El pequeño sonrió, invitando a Inuyasha a acariciar su cabeza con dulzura..._

* * *

Con los ojos más pesarosos que nunca, se esforzó por abrir sus orbes doradas a la llegada del alba. Buscó somnoliento los brazos de su mujer preñada y regresar al tierno calor de su vientre a la espera de su primer cachorro, encontrándose solo en una maciza rama de un viejo árbol, en el Sengoku Jidai.

Recordó que había abandonado su lecho marital persiguiendo aquello que buscaba a su mujer con la intención de lastimar y dañar a su familia; llevándolo además a tal punto en que se había obligado a sí mismo a parar a tomar un pequeño descanso antes de proseguir, si es que realmente quería ser efectivo en su persecución y, de ser posible, su captura y destrucción.

Ya se encontraba un poco lejos de Musashi, lejos del alcance de su mujer y el pozo devorador de huesos, pero no pensaba arriesgarse ni confiarse. Se propuso a sí mismo sacarlo de sus territorios y hacer que fuera más difícil acercarse a Kagome.

Observó al astro rey comenzando a ganar cuerpo y espacio en el firmamento de un tinte ligeramente azulado, nostálgico y preocupado. Había prometido al cachorro y a Kagome que volvería antes del amanecer y ahora se veía imposibilitado de cumplir aquella promesa. ¿Podría aquello alertar a su mujer de los problemas que estaba teniendo en este lado del pozo?

Pensó una vez más en el sueño tan plácido que acababa de tener y sonrió levemente al caer en la idea de tener un cachorro macho. Sabía que sería su orgullo y que él mismo se esmeraría en educarlo como un hombre justo, correcto y, por qué no, más sabio y menos impulsivo que él mismo. Sabía que, fuera lo que ese cachorro fuera, llenaría a su mujer y a él de muchos días felices y de cosas y emociones totalmente nuevas para experimentar.

Agradeció en silencio que su mujer estuviera en su respectiva época, cuidando de su hijo mientras él se esforzaba por ser un buen hombre, marido y padre; y cuidarlos a ambos.

Y disculpándose de nuevo por verse limitado a no cumplir su promesa, se levantó finalmente de su rama, desperezó y saltó de nuevo en pos de su presa.

_**Fin de la sidestory II.**_

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**VI.**_

_Caminó despacio a través del oscuro sendero. Era verano, pues el bosque era tibio y estaba lleno de luciérnagas por doquier. Una vista esplendorosa que sólo los afortunados de este período histórico tenían la dicha de conocer. Agradeció en silencio ser capaz de admirar tal espectáculo, quizás gracias a sus habilidades espirituales que la había llevado hasta ahí. La noche era tranquila, exceptuando el caminar ansioso e implacable de una pequeña que corría por el sendero, persiguiendo a los insectos que parpadeaban en su camino._

_Quiso llamarla para detenerla, pero la escuchó reír._

—_¡Mami!_

_Y fue la voz más dulce que le pareció haber escuchado jamás. Era suave, ligera y delgada, como la voz de una pequeña de algunos cinco años de edad. Fue tal el impacto que recibió al escucharla hablar, que sintió que se le tibiaba el corazón. Ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar todas las atrocidades que llegó a pensar sobre ella cuando estaba en su vientre._

_Alcanzó a ver su corto cabello negro, gracias al cual resaltaba ese par de preciosas orejas de perro, las cuales eran plateadas, brillantes y hermosas. Ella volvió la vista de lejos y quedó atrapada en esos tiernos ojos dorados, que parecían de un dulce caramelo derretido, suaves; sin marca alguna de dolor, malicia o sufrimiento. Sonreían, traviesos._

_Igual a los de su padre._

—_¡Mira, mira! —Gritó la pequeña mientras saltaba tratando de atrapar alguna luciérnaga con sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas, antes de soltar un par de risillas y echar a correr, inocente, por el largo sendero que se perdía en el bosque..._

* * *

Estaba hincada, claramente meditando. Estaba sola en el interior del templo, silenciosa. Aquella visión que acababa de tener no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto, sino la hizo sentir peor. Le había endulzado el corazón y destruido el alma. Pero no estaba segura de que este fuera un momento prudente para regresar a sus dudas de madre. Era evidente, después de ser la segunda vez que soñaba a su bebé. Verlo y sentir tanto amor por él cuando en realidad ni siquiera lo quería.

Aun no pudo evitar pensar si acaso su bebé crecería hasta convertirse en la dulce niña que había soñado hacía unos momentos.

Tenían qué volverle todas las dudas justo cuando empezaba a calmar sus nervios intranquilos. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Primero fue la ausencia de Inuyasha en la habitación. Ahora eran esos sueños que estaba teniendo con su pequeño bebé. Todo el día se había sentido extraña y temía que eso no fuera a pasársele de buenas a primeras.

Escuchó que el abuelo entraba al recinto, sorprendiéndose ante su quieta calma. Tratando de no interrumpir sus cavilaciones, se acercó y colocó un poco de incienso frente al altar del templo y luego se marchó, no sin antes colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Una muestra sutil de apoyo moral ante la ausencia de su marido en su delicado estado.

Su perturbado corazón necesitaba calmar esas ansias que sentía en ese momento. Sin mucho éxito.

Sentía el vientre de pronto muy pesado. Y una nueva sensación de adormecimiento de su cachorro le llegó al cuerpo. De pronto tenía mucho sueño. A pesar del plácido sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y la tierna visión que acababa de tener, no podía evitar la fatiga que sentía. Y luego ese mismo cansancio se convirtió en nauseas ante el olor del humo que empezaba a impregnarse en su piel.

No pudo continuar sus rezos por mucho más tiempo. Así que se levantó y salió.

Buscó la primera caneca de basura que encontró, muy cerca del recinto; respiró profundamente. Su estómago era toda una maraña de sabores entremezclados entre sí que subieron rápidamente para escapar por su boca.

El bebé estaba reticente a dejar a su estómago en paz.

—Si no empezamos a controlar estas náuseas, tu padre se pondrá aprehensivo, Himawari-chan. —le canturreó suavemente a su vientre, sin soltar el depósito de basura. Sintió la ternura por dentro al escucharse hablar con su bebé por primera vez desde que se enteró de que estaba ahí, en su vientre, creciendo y esperando. ¿Sería que acaso estaba empezando a sentir apego por su pequeño e inocente bebé? Tembló al recordar por qué se sentía tan preocupada—. Inuyasha... ¿dónde estás?

_Al otro lado del pozo, por supuesto_. Su pregunta no tenía sentido.

¿Por qué él se había ido y la había dejado en este lugar? Sabiendo que un bebé venía en camino, para completar la familia que él tanto deseaba. Ella necesitaba estar con él. ¿Es que tanto le desagradaba su presencia? El silencio del templo, escaso de gente ese día en especial, sólo aumento esa soledad y ese dolor que no había sentido antes. Se llevó las manos al pecho y las aferró a esa pequeña y sencilla acción.

No sabía qué creer en este momento. Había quinientos años de distancia entre su esposo y ella; y un bebé los estaba uniendo más allá de eso. Pronunciar su nombre lo estaba haciendo tan desconocido para ella. Y esta soledad estaba haciendo tan difícil para ella el tener que llevar su embarazo adelante, lejos de esa persona que ella ya no estaba segura de si acaso seguía amando.

Alzó la vista al Goshimboku y tuvo la extraña necesidad de acercarse a él, sus instintos se lo indicaban. Así, cuando dio el primer paso, se dio cuenta de que esto tenía un efecto positivo en sus malestares y pronto se sintió tan bien que hasta olvidó su tristeza y miseria previa. Tal fue el ánimo que sentía, que no dudó ni un instante en acercarse hasta la dura corteza del árbol y dejar descansar sus largos y finos dedos sobre ella.

Y fue como despejar su interior. Y todo fue tan claro para ella, que incluso olvidó a su pequeño crío creciendo paciente en su vientre. Respiró la vida del propio árbol y sintió que se llenaba de ella, como si fuera tan antigua como la vida que corría a través del mismo. Ya no había Inuyasha, bebé, problemas, sufrimientos; odio o temores. Ahora todo era perfecto. Tan perfecto que casi sentía que flotaba. Una energía y una vitalidad tan pura y limpia como esa era lo que su agotado y frágil ser había estado necesitando desde hacía tiempo...

Un calambre doloroso e intenso se instaló en su vientre bajo, haciéndola volver consciente al mundo y hacerla caer en la cuenta de la criatura que estaba creciendo en su interior. Su conexión con el árbol se vio interrumpida y ella se sostuvo la zona afectada como un vano intento de minimizar el dolor. Caminó con mucho dolor el metro de distancia que la mantenía alejada de la banca y se sentó seca y pesadamente en ese lugar. Como si fuera una eternidad, reflexionó sobre la molestia sentida a pesar de los escasos segundos que esto le tomó llegar a una conclusión lógica.

El dolor fue mitigándose lentamente, dejando una sensación incómoda en su interior. Y ya no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y entonces rompió en un sórdido llanto, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que había estado haciendo sin pensar ni un momento en el dolor que provocaría con sus acciones o consigo misma; incapaz de considerar que ella pudo haber salido más afectada de lo que se podía pensar.

Aquello había sido insano, a pesar de haber sido involuntario. Había sido inhumano.

_Había tratado de sellar y purificar a su bebé por medio del Goshimboku._

Incapaz de contener ese llanto que la bañaba en lágrimas, observó hacia el frente, perdiendo su vista entre las casetas del templo. Los gruesos surcos de sus lágrimas siguieron un camino directo hacia abajo y aunque Kagome se esmeró en limpiar sus ojos con un pañuelo, le fue imposible controlarlas.

Ahora se sentía más miserable que antes. Ella... ella no sentía nada por su bebé, sólo lo sentía como una carga en este momento. No estaba lista para ser madre, eso era evidente. Definitivamente, tener un hijo estaba fuera de discusión cuando había tanta tensión en su relación con Inuyasha, pero definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacerle un daño así a algo que era fruto de sus entrañas, a un pequeño ser que no tenía más forma de defenderse.

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha para consolarla, para detenerla? ¿Por qué había permitido que algo así ocurriera? ¿Acaso no estaba él para protegerlos a ella y al cachorro? ¿Acaso no la protegería de su propio hijo? ¿Acaso no lo protegería a él de ella misma?

Con una extraña determinación en su cuerpo, se enjugó las últimas lágrimas que estaba dispuesta a derramar por dicho incidente. Se levantó de la banca, tratando de controlar sus emociones que estaban alborotándose luego de lo acontecido unos minutos atrás. Pensó por un momento en hacerle saber a su familia sobre su decisión, pero estaba segura de que buscarían cualquier forma de detenerla, como lo había sido el deseo de su marido. El bebé se removió inquieto y angustiado en el vientre de Kagome. Y caminaron en dirección a la caseta que escondía al pozo devorador de huesos.

A pesar de cómo el cachorro se revolvía en el vientre de su madre, ansioso, como si quisiera hacerla retractar de sus cavilaciones; Kagome no titubeó ni un solo paso hasta abrir la puerta corrediza de la caseta e ingresar. Y cuando se sentó junto al borde del pozo, sus dedos se entumieron y aferraron al borde de madera como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Y teniendo miedo de lo que encontraría una vez que cruzara el pozo, temiendo incluso de sí misma y del poder de su cachorro que se desataría al llegar al Sengoku Jidai; Kagome soltó el borde y finalmente se atrevió a saltar.

_**Fin del capítulo VI.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, aquí me tienen con otro dos por uno en capítulos. Ahora ya vieron un poquito del bebé. ¿Qué les parece? Inuyasha y Kagome ya están comenzando a soñar con su pequeño bebito, aunque me parece que ambos sueñan cosas distintas, ¿quién estará dando en el blanco? Oh, pronto habrá más sobre ese bebé, jojo :3

En cuanto a lo que le pasó a Kagome. Pues... digamos que es sólo el principio de todas las peripecias que tendrá qué pasar estando embarazada, y las cosas se pondrán intensísimas el próximo capítulo. ¡Os los juro! Habrá apariciones especiales de muchos, muuuchos personajes, incluido con menciones.

Un último punto que quisiera mencionar y que tengo qué resaltar (a raíz de que tuve qué vivir de primera mano un embarazo en mi hogar): las emociones de una embarazada son sumamente complicadas y pude percibir que los hombres también sufren horrores con el embarazo XD así que algunas cosas las notarán como una conexión entre el bebé e Inuyasha, o algunas actitudes extrañas en nuestra parejita, bueno, son resultado de este peculiar embarazo :3

¿Les gusta? ¿Les desagrada? Sus comentarios, críticas y dudas me ayudan a mejorar :D

Espero leerles pronto :3 nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**VII.**_

Se maldijo a sí misma antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, llena de consternación. Haber saltado por el pozo de esta forma tan imprudente le estaba obligando a caer en cuenta de su error. Tan lejos de su guardián, con un cachorro tan poderoso y detectable para cualquier youkai a kilómetros a la redonda, de forma que su propia madre no fuera asegurada (mucho menos sin aljaba y arco para defenderse), era un terrible error.

_Tonta_.

Sin embargo, apenas sus pies comenzaron a moverse en busca de las ramas adecuadas para comenzar a escalar el pozo, cayó en la cuenta de que el bosque ya no era el mismo, y aún ni siquiera empezaba a trepar. Apenas en un día el ambiente se había vuelto tan oscuro, denso y desprotegido, que incluso le costaba respirar o moverse con naturalidad; de tal forma que fue toda una hazaña para ella poder tomar las fuerzas necesarias para subir por las hierbas bajo su condición.

Esto no le estaba gustando para nada. _Algo no estaba marchando bien_.

Ni siquiera había pensado en todo lo que necesitaba, aunque fuera para un viaje pequeño. Generalmente tomaba sus precauciones y cargaba cuando menos su arco, ya que Inuyasha siempre había puesto un énfasis terrible en cuanto a su seguridad se refería, algunas veces con más terquedad que otra. Por lo general, era él quien la cuidaba y todo en cuestión de seguridad había quedado en sus manos.

O quizás sólo había sido muy estúpida e imprudente como para saltar sin pensar bien en todo.

Fue ese el momento en que se dio cuenta de cuán vulnerable se sentía. Definitivamente el bosque había cambiado. Dado que estos eran territorios de su esposo, era perfectamente normal sentirse segura al paso, pues los youkais lo habían abandonado luego de la demostración de poderío y territorialidad que el hanyou de ojos dorados había mostrado, incluso aniquilando algunos en su camino. Pero ahora que caminaba sola y no tenía idea de dónde estaba él, sentía como si Inuyasha hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y el bosque ya no fuera un lugar seguro para ella.

Vulnerable a cualquier depredador que pudiera acechar en las cercanías (y lejanías también), Kagome se movió con toda la cautela que le fue posible, siempre alerta ante la más mínima sospecha de ser seguida de cerca, de forma que pudiera advertir ocasión de protegerse o resguardarse (aún teniendo sus reservas sobre si eso era posible ante el inminente ataque de un youkai).

Su principal preocupación ahora era mantener a su bebé a salvo. Como reflejo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras pensaba en eso. El cachorro se movió inquieto en su vientre. Y pensar que él crecía, tan pequeño y constante, protegido de todo, _menos de ella_...

Hubo un punto en que no reaccionó a ningún estímulo del bosque, pensando en cosas más allá de todo lo que la rodeaba. Por eso saltó sobre alterada cuando escuchó los arbustos moverse relativamente cerca de ella, obligándola a ponerse en guardia como pudo. Estaba aterrada, por lo que le costó definir el aura que venía a su encuentro.

Justo en ese momento se arrepintió de haber vuelto al Sengoku Jidai y por poco da media vuelta para emprender camino de regreso a casa.

—¡Oh! ¡Kagome-san! —Todo entonces ocurrió tan pronto y ella sintió el alivio recorrer su espina dorsal cuando definió el aura que se acercaba y luego corroboró su identidad al escuchar su vocecilla. De unos arbustos a su derecha, la cabeza azabache de Rin emergió y le observó con una sonrisa enorme.

_Había estado tan cerca_.

—¡Rin-chan! —gritó, evidentemente asustada y ahora muy molesta por eso. La niña (que ya casi dejaba de ser una) salió de su escondite y caminó hasta ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo a la miko y luego tomando su mano—. ¡Me has dado un susto terrible! ¿Qué no te dijo Kaede-sama que no anduvieras paseando sola por el bosque? —Le reprendió ella con un deje maternal que usualmente empleaba con Rin o los pequeños hijos de Sango.

—¡Discúlpeme, Kagome-san! —se disculpó la pequeña con una pequeña risilla mientras halaba a la joven miko y la llevaba a través del bosque, como si lo conociera como la palma de su mano. Mansa y distraída, quizás muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas, Kagome se dejó llevar por Rin—. Sesshomaru-sama ha venido a visitar a Rin-chan.

—¿_Sesshomaru_?

—¡Sí! —titubeó por unos momentos al caminar. Rin se detuvo un par de pasos adelante de ella, para volverse confundida—. ¿Kagome-san? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó la pequeña como si no tuviera nada de raro lo que acababa de decir.

_Pero en realidad sí que lo tenía_.

Sesshomaru no solía visitar la aldea, muchos menos a Rin-chan, más de una vez cada tres meses. Los había contado muy paciente con la pequeña. Una visita en una fecha inusitada sólo podía significar dos cosas: o sabía que su protegida, aquella pequeña que había llevado consigo durante mucho tiempo y que ahora esperaba pacientemente que tuviera la edad de elegir su camino y poder llevarla de nuevo a su lado, corría peligro; o podría ser que él ya se había enterado que ella...

Tuvo un extraño miedo en su interior al pensar que Sesshomaru ya estuviera enterado de que ella esperaba al primero de los herederos de su familia, y su posible reacción con esto.

—¿Kagome-san? —preguntó la pequeña de nuevo, poniendo a Kagome de nuevo en la realidad. Le dio un vistazo a la niña con una sonrisa torcida, tratando de restarle importancia al tema y tratado de incitarla a continuar caminando. Rin la siguió, completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de la adulta; empero la expresión en su rostro no mejoró en lo absoluto—. ¿Pasa algo, Kagome-san?

—No te preocupes, Rin-chan. —Trató de sonreír Kagome, con toda la buena intención de no preocupar a la pequeña. Pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Y Rin, desde luego, no le creyó a pesar de no haber tocado el tema mucho más.

Continuaron su camino más bien en silencio, siendo acortados de pronto con los pequeños canturreos de la niña. Kagome sonreía al escucharla, evocando el sueño que había tenido un rato antes acerca de su pequeña hijita y pensó que sería muy lindo si ella fuera tan alegre como Rin.

En su camino pronto escucharon los arbustos que se agitaban a unos cuantos metros de donde ellas se encontraban. Ambas se quedaron con un extraño desazón en el cuerpo mientras los matorrales se movían suavemente en dirección hacia ellas. Aquello no solía ser una buena señal, así que se quedaron congeladas en su paso mientras aquel extraño movimiento seguía.

—¡Rin-chan! —Escucharon esa voz acompañando aquel movimiento en el follaje.

Y entonces ambas suspiraron de alivio. Conocían esa voz, que pronto emergió en ese pequeño claro, agregándose a la pequeña reunión entre Kagome y Rin. Se trataba de Sango, cargando en brazos al pequeño Satoshi, mientras en las espaldas sostenía su Hiraikotsu.

—¡Oh, Kagome-chan! —la figura de la joven Taiji-Ya se acercó a ellas algo asombrada y observó a su amiga—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías vuelto a tu mundo. —y antes de esperar respuesta de la miko, quien sonrió en tono de disculpa mientras le pedía cargar a su pequeño hijo, atinó a ver a la pequeña Rin—. Rin-chan, ¿dónde estabas? Kaede-obaasan ha estado preocupada por ti y me ha mandado buscarte. ¡No debes desaparecer de repente! —se quejó ella con molestia, mientras pasaba a su niño a otro par de brazos.

—¡Oh! Perdón. —Dijo Rin mientras caminaba dando saltitos, retomando su camino a la aldea muy lentamente y dejando atrás a las dos mujeres—. Sesshomaru-sama vino a visitar a Rin-chan. —y diciendo esto, adelantó sus pasos hasta que la miko y la Taiji-Ya se quedaron solas.

—¡Ay! ¡Niños! —se quejó la castaña mientras se frotaba las sienes delicadamente, justo antes de recordar a su amiga a su lado, mimando a su pequeño. La observó, llamando dulcemente _'Saa-kun'_ a Satoshi, como le había puesto a su crío luego de su regreso. El pequeño balbuceaba, usualmente parecía muy feliz en los brazos de la miko; pero por alguna extraña razón, el niño se notaba molesto. Aunque en realidad no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle y lo pasó por alto—. ¿Kagome-chan? —Por alguna razón, notó que Kagome estaba un poco más ausente que en los últimos días. Parecía severamente preocupada.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó ella sin decir nada más y luego meció suavemente al bebé sin prestar atención a su entorno—. Qué lindo eres, Saa-kun. —y diciendo esto, le besó la frente, ignorando la ligera incomodidad que sentía de pronto en su vientre—. He vuelto. Yo... vine a buscar a Inuyasha. —dijo, cortamente, mientras retomaba el camino a la aldea junto a su querida amiga.

—¿Inuyasha? —Sango se sorprendió al escucharla decir aquello, confundida más que nada—. ¿Que Inuyasha no volvió contigo? Nadie lo ha visto desde que fue a llevarte al pozo devorador de huesos. —el corazón de Kagome se detuvo en el camino, con los ojos abiertos como platos, vidriosos. Sango paro un par de pasos más adelante, ofuscada por las reacciones de su amiga—. ¿Kagome?

De pronto sintió el vientre muy caliente. Afianzó al pequeño Satoshi en sus brazos por temor a que fuera a caerse—. Hoy por la mañana, Inuyasha ya no estaba en casa. Sé que ha vuelto a aquí. —Quiso caminar un poco pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para continuar dando un paso más. Su vientre quemaba de manera casi desgarradora.

Nadie había visto a Inuyasha aquí.

_¿Entonces dónde rayos estaba?_

No entendía nada. Y ahora sentía que su corazón estaba por romperse sobre lo ya roto.

—Lo siento, Kagome-chan. ¿Tal vez Miroku sepa algo? —Meditó ella a conciencia, tratando de mejorar el demacrado aspecto que de pronto lucía en el rostro y cuerpo de su amiga. Había algo en ella que no estaba bien... no. _Ella estaba diferente_. Pero no entendía del todo la forma. Y siendo que Kagome era realmente tímida para hablar directamente sobre sus problemas maritales con Inuyasha, le era difícil saber qué tenía Kagome. Trató de animarla—. Pero... Kagome-chan, nunca habías regresado de esta forma desde que volviste. Usualmente te quedas en tu época tres días antes de volver, incluso si Inuyasha no te ha acompañado.

—Esta vez es diferente. Él me lo prometió. —Kagome trató de dar un paso nuevamente, pero no pudo. Se sentía demasiado desanimada como para continuar.

—Él nunca te promete nada que no puede cumplir. Él siempre cumple sus promesas.

—¡Pero esta vez es diferente porque...! —y por un momento dudó. Sango arqueó una ceja mientras la observaba, curiosa por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, algo que explicara por qué ella estaba diferente desde hacía un tiempo. Pero Kagome no se encontraba tan feliz con la noticia de su maternidad. Sango podría malinterpretarlo: ella amaba con locura desmedida a sus hijos, ¿sería que entendería sus emociones al no querer a su bebé?—. Sango-chan. Estoy esperando un hijo de Inuyasha. Estoy embarazada.

Sango se quedó en blanco en algún punto del limbo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y entonces una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios. Eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de la chica. Pero había algo que no quedaba del todo claro.

Eso no le impidió alegrarse—. ¡Oh, Kagome! —Sonrió la Taiji-Ya mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba, lo que de alguna forma le infundió algo de fuerza a la miko para sostenerse—. ¡Debes estar muy feliz! ¿Cómo lo está tomando Inuyasha?

—Él... —Kagome bajó la mirada mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, tratando de evitar el adjetivo _'feliz'_ de su lista de opciones. Lo último que deseaba era afirmar que se sentía feliz con esto.

—¡Woah! ¡Kagome-sama va a tener un bebé! —Gritó Rin desde no muy lejos, completamente emocionada. Kagome y Sango dirigieron su vista hacia el camino, donde casi la podía ver regresándose hasta ellas. Pero al ver a las mujeres con la vista encima de ella, optó por dar la vuelta y echarse a correr a la aldea, como si fuera a esparcir la noticia. Kagome y Sango soltaron sonrisas torcidas, antes de continuar su camino con un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Esa niña es un caso. Siempre que Sesshomaru viene a visitarla, se vuelve inquieta y traviesa. A veces pienso que Sesshomaru se la llevará con ella una vez que Rin sea una señorita... —divagó la Taiji-Ya mientras caminaban juntas, viendo a su amiga mecer suavemente a su hijo—. Oh, finalmente mi pequeño Satoshi tendrá a alguien con quien jugar. ¿Te imaginas que fuera una niña y cuando grandes se enamoraran? Pero espera... ¡Más vale que Inuyasha no sea un padre celoso y sea duro con mi pequeño Satoshi o entonces verá quién soy yo!

Kagome trató de sonreír ante las palabras de su amiga, pero eso era lo último que deseaba pensar, pues en su mente sólo quería saber dónde estaba Inuyasha. Eso no evitó que en un instante sólo pudiera pensar en su pequeña Himawari y lo celoso que su padre sería con ella. El calor familiar que sintió al pensar en aquello casi la hizo sonreír. Ella estaba de vuelta en una realidad donde Inuyasha no estaba y ella no quería a su hijo.

—Kagome, pareces infeliz. —comentó Sango con una sonrisa preocupada en los labios. Kagome le observó, ligeramente ausente. _¿Cómo se suponía que sería feliz si tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar, tanto de qué preocuparse?_ Con Inuyasha desaparecido pensando en otra mujer y ella teniendo qué llevar en su vientre a un hijo no deseado que se suponía que tenía que intentar amar.

No era capaz de decírselo a Sango. ¿Ella le odiaría si lo sabía? Sango era madre de tres y los adoraba a todos por igual, sin importar que Miroku, en su tiempo, hubiese estado en pos de otras mujeres. ¿Podría Sango entender que ella no sintiera amor por el hijo que esperaba en su vientre y que era del hombre a quien ella amaba?

—Me siento un poco agobiada. —Confesó ella, y esta vez fue sincera, sin omitir lo que estaba sintiendo en el instante, diciéndolo como llegaba a su boca—. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, el bebé... quiero saber dónde está Inuyasha. Tal vez necesite andar por ahí un poco... —y observó un sendero no muy lejos del que ya trazaban con sus pasos.

Sango sonrió, con comprensión al verla tan inestable emocionalmente, como no la había visto antes. Pero eso era porque era el primer bebé de Kagome—. Tranquila. Es el primero y es normal sentirse así. Cuando yo supe que estaba encinta de Kohane-chan y Haruko-chan, sentí que me volvería loca. —Kagome trató de sonreír en señal de entendimiento, pero la sonrisa no apareció en sus labios, tampoco le llegó a los ojos—. Te dejaré sola un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que eso te ayudará a despejarte un poco... —Sonrió, pidiendo con esto a su bebé de regreso a sus brazos. Kagome lo entregó tratando de animarlo en vano, pues el pequeño parecía que literalmente deseaba huir de sus brazos. Se resguardó en el abrazo de su madre, receloso—. ¿Nos vemos más tarde con Kaede-sama?

—S-... sí. —Sonrió Kagome, agradecida del entendimiento que Sango tenía para con ella y todo su embarazo.

Y se quedó sola de nuevo.

¿Y si Sango tenía razón y todo esto era sólo por sus emociones de embarazo? ¿Y qué si realmente ese desprecio que sentía no era real? Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho a esto, en lo absoluto. Ausente, corto de palabras. Siempre que trataba de tocar el tema, él la evadía. Y era el motivo por el que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de prestarle atención. Y fue aquello lo que la llevó a sentir que casi dejaba de amarlo.

Pero... _¿realmente ya no lo amaba?_ Cuando pensaba en su sonrisa o la forma tan protectora de cuidarla, especialmente ahora que estaba embarazada de él, no podía evitar sentir el calor de ese amor quemando por dentro sus entrañas, provocándola a llenarse de él y amarlo con locura y desenfreno. Pero pesaba más la cruz de la costumbre, marcada por la indiferencia del hanyou, cada vez más y más distante luego de un fatídico día en que partió a ayudar a Miroku en uno de sus trabajos como houshi exorcista.

Ella quería saber. Pero parecía que Inuyasha saboteaba sus planes con su actitud.

Kagome se quería romper.

Se preguntaba si esto también era culpa suya. Cuando quiso acabar con esto, él la atraía de nuevo con sus artilugios y persuasiones, haciéndola caer de nuevo, más enamorada que nunca. Pero Kagome ya estaba harta de amarlo tanto y no ver nada. Por eso quiso alejarse de él. Pero ahora no podía. Porque tenía en el vientre a su heredero, su primogénito, hijo (o hija) de ambos. Y aunque en un principio no pensaba enterarlo de ese cachorro (tampoco era que se lo mereciera), él ya lo sabía entonces.

Tarde. Kagome había decidido alejarse de Inuyasha ya muy tarde.

Porque amaba demasiado a Inuyasha como para irse sin darle la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo.

Lo que la llevaba a un nuevo punto. Y es que casi no sentía que el bebé en su vientre fuera suyo. Sentía que era sólo de él...; sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba o contemplaba siquiera la posibilidad de deshacerse del crío por cualquier forma posible, su estómago se contraía de dolor y su pecho ardía fuertemente; como si fisiológicamente estuviese preparada para rechazar cualquier clase de despecho hacia algo que era sólo de ella en estos momentos.

Porque era algo que sólo a ella le pertenecía. ¿Por qué no entendía eso en su cabeza? ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan ofuscado? Por eso, cuando estuvo a punto de acometer contra su pequeño hijo se sintió la persona más terrible que pudiera existir...

En algún punto de esas cavilaciones, Kagome perdió noción de que caminaba a la deriva por el bosque. Ni siquiera notó el aura oscura que cayó sobre el lugar hasta que su propio hijo se sobresaltó en su interior. Inconsciente, sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre y lo acariciaron suavemente, tratando de apaciguar al pequeño que se gestaba en su interior.

Observando a su alrededor, descubrió con pesar que no recordaba qué camino había tomado y cómo había llegado hasta ahí, concluyendo finalmente que, contra todo pronóstico siendo ese el bosque de Inuyasha; se había perdido.

—A dónde hemos venido a parar, Himawari-chan... —murmuró mientras buscaba con la mirada algún sendero que le fuera familiar y frotaba su vientre muy suavemente para apaciguar a su sobresaltado bebé. ¿Pero cómo podía engañarse a sí misma si ella se sentía exactamente igual?

_Algo no andaba bien a su alrededor_.

Entonces, como si todo en el bosque hubiera confabulado para un propósito mayor y más cruel, un cuerpo frágil y melancólico se cruzó muy cerca de su camino, cercano a sus ojos; meciéndose por el bosque, en soledad.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que llegó a los ojos de Kagome, que vio aquel elegante ente moverse como si caminar entre el sombrío bosque fuera algo natural para sí. Su cuerpo se contrajo en un nudo y un vacío le llenó el estómago, las piernas le fallaron en ese momento y sentía cómo segundo a segundo la sangre iba dejando su cabeza para asentarse en sus pies. Se sintió tan débil que no se dio cuenta qué comenzaba a caer y en el momento en que los ojos de aquella presencia se clavaron en los suyos, la joven madre comenzó a romperse de tristeza y de dolor.

Y justo un instante antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo, sus labios alcanzaron a pronunciar el nombre de quién había visto. Segura de que jamás olvidaría a esa persona, su encarnación previa, la mujer que era dueña del amor de su marido; la mujer que se había robado su felicidad para nunca más devolvérsela.

La mujer que había provocado que odiara a Inuyasha... _y a su hijo_.

_Kikyou_.

_**Fin del capítulo VII.**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Uh-oh. Bueno, creo que ha sido suficientes emociones por hoy. Al fin vamos entrando al mero meollo del asunto, ¿Lo han notado? Supongo que también ya les hace un poco más de sentido lo que piensa Kagome, ¿verdad? Pero no se preocupen, no hay bashing en el fic (nada de nada), y pronto entenderán qué _fregaos_ le pasa a Inuyasha. Oh, y sí, Kagome hará un poco de _drama-queen_. Pero compréndala, ya saben que las mujeres embarazadas son un lío con las emociones.

Espero que el fanfic les esté gustando :D sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, me ayudan a escribir mejor :D(L) *les regala muffins*. Espero leerles pronto... muy pronto :D

Nos vemos en una semana ;D

_**Onmi.**_


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**VIII.**_

_Hacía calor. __El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, haciendo que el aire se sintiera más denso y lleno de gotas de vapor de agua. En el cielo los pájaros entonaban dulces canciones, otros tantos jugueteaban armoniosamente en el claro y puro río; el mismo donde estaba un pequeño, observando seriamente su reflejo en la orilla de su cauce._

_De espaldas, sus cabellitos platinados refulgían despeinados contra el sol, donde sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir las manchas que eran su par de adorables orejitas de perro negras._

—_¡Mami! —su voz era suave, pero temerosa y aguda. Aguda como la de un pequeño niño asustado de algunos 6 años y a punto de llorar. Ella quiso avanzar sus pasos, pero entonces el pequeño se levantó de la orilla del río y se giró a verla, con unos enormes goterones de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Resguardaba algo en una de sus manitas, con fiereza._

_Al verlo llorar casi sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, consolarlo e intercambiar con él todo ese dolor que sentía y llorar por él. No podía creer que en algún momento odió o estuvo a punto de hacerle daño por una tontería cuando ella amaba demasiado a ese pequeño. Su pequeño hijo._

—_¡Mami, mira! ¡Mi diente se cayó! ¡Ya intenté ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar y no se queda ahí! —y lloró y gimoteó, enseñándole el pequeño hueco entre sus dientes al mismo tiempo en que le mostraba el pequeño diente en su manita._

_Esta vez no sufrió al verlo llorar. Ahora estaba completamente enternecida. Sonrió. Observó a su cachorro sorber aire por su nariz y la vio, indignado con sus profundos ojitos azules, en un gesto de suspicacia que le recordaba tanto al padre. _

—_¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Me quedé sin un diente!_

—_¡Oh, Yamato-chan! —lo abrazó ella en compresión, absolutamente encantada por el terror de su cachorro—. Mira, Yamato-chan. Hay un momento en que los niños de tu edad tienen que mudar los dientes, así que se les caen para que salgan nuevos. —explicó ella pacientemente. El pequeño se soltó del abrazo de su madre y le vio con los ojos bien abiertos._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_De verdad._

—_¿Promesa?_

—_Pronto te saldrá un diente nuevo, Yamato-chan. ¡Vaya! Te estás volviendo tan desconfiado como tu papá. —refunfuñó ella mientras le alborotaba suavemente el cabello._

—_¿Cuánto es pronto?_

_Se lo pensó unos instantes. Obviando que su pequeño era un hanyou y tenía una maravillosa capacidad de auto curación (heredada del padre, claro está), era cuestión de unos días antes de que le saliera un diente nuevo en reemplazo al que acababa de perder—. Hm... una semana. —y sonrió._

—_Papá se reirá de mí. —murmuró consternado mientras sus orejitas se aplastaban contra su cabeza._

—_Oowww, Ya-chan... —y entonces el cachorro dejó de sentirse preocupado para pasar a fruncir el ceño y alzar sus orejitas con cierta molestia antes la forma en que su madre le acababa de llamar—. Tu papá no se burlará de ti, porque pasó por lo mismo cuando era un cachorro como tú..._

—_Ya-chan..._

—_Además, puede que un hada aparezca si... ¿Yamato-kun?_

—_¿Ya-chan? —preguntó el niño con cierto recelo ante la forma en que su madre le acababa de decir._

—_Es lindo, ¿no lo crees? —lo abrazó de nuevo, completamente enternecida por los gestos de su hijo, tan idénticos a los de su padre._

—_¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Es horrible! ¿Qué va a decir papá si escucha que me dices así? ¡Se reirá de mí! —refunfuñó el pequeño mientras forcejeaba por soltarse de los brazos maternos._

—_¡Oh, vamos! ¿No me dirás que un hombrecito como tú no puede portar con orgullo el nombre que su madre le ha puesto? ¡Además, deberías estar feliz porque un hada te traerá un regalo a cambio de tu diente! —el pequeño movió sus orejitas en señal de comprensión. Sus ojitos brillaron de emoción al escuchar eso._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Sí. —y el pequeño la abrazó con fuerza antes de salir corriendo en busca de su padre para contarle lo que acababa de pasar..._

* * *

Se removió en sueños, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Suspiró. Escuchó un bufido conocido a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir emocionada de saber que _él_ la esperaba mientras ella estaba recuperando sus sentidos lentamente.

Olfateó el estofado de carne y patatas que hervía en la hoguera de su hogar, incluso las verduras encurtidas que esperaban en una vasija, junto al resto de los utensilios de cocina. Al parecer alguien había venido a cocinar para ellos mientras ella tomaba una siesta, con la esperanza de que al fin tuviera hambre. Y parecía que su bebé se había puesto de acuerdo con dicha persona, pues su estómago ansiaba poder ingerir algo de comida después de no haber comido nada esa mañana al despertar en casa y en todo lo que quedaba del día. Así que se estiró tanto como pudo y abrió los ojos, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto de encontrarse recostada en su futón, siendo observada atentamente por su receloso marido.

Recordó en ese instante lo que había pasado en la tarde, por lo que evidentemente estaba muy triste y enojada con él. Así que trató de ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él sin moverse ni un ápice de un determinado rincón de su cabaña, de brazos y piernas cruzados. Ella tan sólo se levantó del futón y lo acomodó un poco, antes de dirigirse a la hoguera y revolver un poco el estofado que se cocinaba.

—Tengo hambre. —dijo ella sin intimidarse por el tono demandante del hanyou de platinados cabellos, que gruñó por lo bajo al escucharla. Largó un tazón y procedió a servir un poco, estirándolo después en dirección a su pareja. Él denegó el plato, así que, sin mediar palabra alguna, Kagome tomó el tazón entre sus manos y cogió los palillos para empezar a comer.

Apenas había probado el primer delicioso bocado, cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo, para su completo pesar—. Luces hambrienta. —¿Y cómo no? Kagome bufó suavemente, tratando de pasar inadvertida.

—No comí nada por la mañana. —y hubo silencio de nuevo. La tensión en el ambiente de la cabaña era más que evidente, pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Él no tenía nada por lo cual regañarla o estar molesto.

Inuyasha pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

En primer lugar, su mujer no tenía nada qué hacer en el Sengoku Jidai. Estaba insegura aquí. Necesitaba vigilancia todo el tiempo, cuidarla de todo y de todos. Como ahora. Pero necesitaba alejarla del verdadero peligro y eso implicaba que él no podía estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

_¿Por qué Kagome no podía entender eso?_

Si no hubiera sido porque Sesshomaru la había encontrado antes de ser atacada por un espíritu maligno (y no era precisamente como si hablar de ellos fuera insignificante en los últimos tiempos) y luego la trajo hasta su hogar, no tendría idea de que ella estaba de vuelta en el Sengoku Jidai; sola, sin armas para defenderse y cuidarse; y luego él hubiese regresado como si nada a su mundo, creyéndola a salvo.

.

—_Tu hembra lleva el primer heredero de nuestra cuna, Inuyasha. Tu irresponsable comportamiento trae deshonor a nuestra estirpe. —declaró Sesshomaru con el mismo sonido frío y estoico que Inuyasha siempre le había conocido, mientras dejaba a Kagome cuidadosamente, en el suelo. Inuyasha largó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su mujer como si se le fuera la vida en eso, humillado y reprendido._

_Sentía que había fallado en protegerla. Aunque eso no era realmente su culpa. Se suponía que ella estaba segura, en su mundo, lejos de todo youkai y amenaza. Y ahora apestaba a su medio hermano. El cachorro se estremeció indignado ante la forma en que olía Kagome. Siseó._

—_Tengo qué protegerla. Si no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo es porque tengo qué evitar que ella y mi cachorro sean lastimados. —se excusó Inuyasha mientras sentía que los ojos le picaban, desesperados._

_El hermano mayor se quedó impávido, pensativo. Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de lo que acontecía con Inuyasha y sus motivos para alejarse de la hembra. Entendía el tener qué evitar que los caprichos de otros seres se acercaran a la mujer, ahora que habían probado la sangre de su medio hermano. Pero el hanyou llevaba en las venas la sangre del Inu no Taisho, excusarse era inaceptable._

—_**A veces, uno encuentra su destino en el camino que toma para evitarlo.**_*_ —musitó Sesshomaru mientras se daba la media vuelta y se movía lejos de su cabaña, dejado a Inuyasha con mil insultos y preguntas en la cabeza, incapaz de entender cómo mierda interpretar esas palabras que sonaban más como una advertencia que un regaño._

.

¿Acaso Kagome estaba loca poniéndose en riesgo junto a su hijo? Aún peor, ¿por qué Kagome no lo había detenido? A menos fuera que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, que era lo más probable. ¡Pero es que le molestaba tanto! Incluso su pequeño crío estaba incómodo con aquel desagradable olor del que era su _tío_.

Vio a Kagome saboreando con buen gusto el estofado y estuvo a punto de dejar pasar todo ese incidente y portarse bien con ella y su cachorro. Se veía adorable, aunque le molestaba mucho que ella no estuviera alimentándose correctamente (por otro lado, justificaba esa falta de hambre con los espantosos mareos y noches vomitando); pero adorable a fin de cuentas.

Y todo hubiera seguido bien con él, de no ser porque ella dejaba de comer y hacía muecas extrañas que la obligaron a levantarse rápidamente y correr fuera de la cabaña. Atrayendo desde luego su atención, la siguió, sólo para encontrar que estaba vomitando, devolviendo el estómago justo al lado de la entrada. Así que, con un suspiro cansino, se acercó a ella y le sostuvo tierna y pacientemente el cabello, acariciándole con cariño la espalda. Y las arcadas se le repitieron una y otra vez hasta que Kagome y el cachorro estuvieron seguros de que ya no había nada más qué devolver.

_Lo primero de mucho que estaba por venir._

Cuando se incorporó, se movió de regreso a la cabaña sin decirle una sola palabra, como si estuviera muy enojada con él. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¿Es que acaso ella se iba a enojar con él? ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía ese derecho! ¡Ella había puesto en seguridad a su hijo!

—¡Eres una tonta! ¿Para qué regresaste? —Estalló el hanyou ojidorado finalmente, gritando. Su mujer dejó sus labores de recoger los utensilios que había utilizado para cenar y le observó atentamente, con cierto pesar. Y es que era verdad; cuando la culpa por su terrible accidente la había hecho caer en la cuenta, ya estaba decidido volver por el pozo. Y dado que sus cavilaciones no tenían contemplada una razón...

Bueno, sí; había sido impulsiva, no hacía falta recordarlo de nuevo.

Tampoco hacía falta recordar lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la del cachorro? ¡Ni siquiera viniste armada con tu arco! ¿Estás loca? ¿No te preocupa que te pudiera haber pasado algo? —Él gritaba, sin pensar en los nervios y el estrés que estaba acumulando en Kagome, quién de pronto se sentía tan culpable de saber que su marido tenía razón—. ¡Quiero que me digas qué pasó!

—Yo sólo... yo... yo no-... —Ella sostuvo su vientre suavemente y suspiró muy triste. Frotó suavemente alrededor del pequeño bebé, quién de pronto se sentía muy inquieto.

—¡Te quedarías en tu época! Este lugar es inseguro para ti, ¡Estuviste a punto de ser atacada por un espíritu maligno! ¡Y tú estabas inconsciente! —Kagome se mordió el labio completamente arrepentida de haber regresado, de haber tenido el valor de haber vuelto a buscarlo y haber puesto en riesgo su vida, ya no la de su hijo.

Y aún peor: de haber vuelto para descubrir que su marido seguía buscando a una Kikyou que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había regresado a la vida.

—¿Te sientes tan capaz de decirme todas esas cosas cuando tu prometiste que te quedarías a nuestro lado? ¡Yo debería de preguntarte a ti por qué nos abandonaste! —Finalmente, aquellos pensamientos le habían dado a la joven miko suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, como si estuviera sacándose una a una las espinas que tenía en el corazón. Inuyasha se quedó mudo por unos instantes, sin saber cómo responderle—. ¡Sabías que te necesitaba y me abandonaste! ¡_Nos abandonaste_!

—¡Keh! ¡Iba a volver tan pronto como-...! —Calló. El hanyou de dorados cabellos no se atrevió a decirle. Kagome frunció el ceño, más molesta que antes, al verlo dudar en continuar.

—¿Tan pronto como qué? ¿Tan pronto como despidieras a Kikyou? —Inuyasha tragó duro y sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza. ¿Así que Kikyou...? Kagome presionó muy fuerte sus ojos tratando de recordar cómo se sentía esa mañana... y luego evitó a sobremanera olvidar el incidente de esa mañana—. No soy una tonta, Inuyasha. Y faltaste a tu palabra.

—Lo-... lo hice para protegerlos. A ti y al cachorro. —Suspiró con mucha paciencia. Y sus palabras y su voz decían la verdad y nada más que eso. Pero Kagome ya no creía en sus palabras. En sus oídos y su corazón él no era nada sincero.

_Él estaba defendiendo a Kikyou._

—¿Protegernos? ¿Protegernos de tener que volver a verte en los brazos de tu amada mujer muerta? —y las palabras de Kagome escupieron veneno. Inuyasha abrió los ojos, imposible de definir si asombrado o confundido—. ¿Acaso piensas que no me daría cuenta? ¡Pasó justo frente a mis ojos, como si eso fuera exactamente lo que quisiera!

¿Así que ya se había presentado ante ella? Inuyasha se golpeó mentalmente por haberla descuidado tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Tendría qué ponerle mayor atención a su mujer después de esto—. Tú... tú no lo entiendes.

—¡No, Inuyasha! ¡No entiendo por qué no la dejas descansar en paz! ¿Qué hiciste para traerla de vuelta? ¿Es que ella te importa tanto? —Kagome se sentía muy alterada como para pensar en su salud y bufó fuerte, tratando de encontrar un instante para pensar, sin éxito—. ¿Es que no puedes pensar sólo en mí y no en ella? ¡Ya me cansé de ser la sombra de alguien a quien tú no vas a dejar de amar! —Inuyasha se sintió herido por aquellas palabras, así que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro.

—¿Insinúas que no te amo de verdad? —el tono de voz del Inuyasha era dolido y lastimero, consciente de que Kagome estaba pisando en un lugar que no debía. Ella trató de forcejear con él en vano, pues su agarre era cada vez más fuerte—. ¡Contesta, perra!

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo me vas a amar a mí, que te voy a dar un hijo, si soy el vivo reflejo de Kikyou? —Ella seguía molesta, sin importarle si estaba hiriendo el corazón de Inuyasha o no. Ella ya había sido lastimada demasiado, ella ya estaba cansada de todo esto. Y al parecer él no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Inuyasha trató de omitir esa opresión en su pecho mientras se repetía mentalmente que siempre la había visto por quien era, sin atribuirle nada al recuerdo de Kikyou. Que Kagome estaba equivocada porque su hijo no tenía nada qué ver en todo esto; igual que Kikyou, que ahora estaba muerta, _literalmente_. Kagome estaba sufriendo por algo que Inuyasha no comprendía, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

Y ya que no lo entendía, necesitaba pensar en otras formas de hablar con ella, empezando por relajarla, pues estaba más alterada que nunca—. Kagome, necesitas calmarte, le puede hacer daño al cachorro. —le dijo con la voz más suave y tranquila que pudo.

Ella titubeó un momento, observándolo atentamente, con su ira a punto de alcanzar nuevos niveles. De pronto quería llorar. ¿Es que realmente todo esto sólo se trataba del bebé? Kagome bajó la cabeza con un dolor intenso por dentro, como si se estuviesen rompiendo todos y cada uno de los cachitos en que su ser se había convertido. El ritmo de su corazón se hizo más veloz, de forma que pronto sentía el dolor. El vientre quemaba por dentro.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Kagome se levantó como pudo de su lugar y caminó con los mismos pasos trémulos hacia la salida de la cabaña—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Kagome? ¡Es muy tarde para que andes por la noche tú sola! —Exigió saber Inuyasha con preocupación mientras la veía batallar por llegar a la puerta.

—Me voy a dormir con Kaede-sama. —dijo Kagome con la voz trémula mientras caminaba fuera de la cabaña, dejando a Inuyasha solo y con una sensación de impotencia enorme.

_**Fin del capítulo VIII.**_

* * *

*Hice uso de una frase de la obra "Edipo Rey", como pudieron notar, haciendo alusión al destino. Pronto entenderán por qué.

**PS.** Cada vez se ponen más peliagudas las cosas por aquí. Al fin hemos visto que Kagome enfrentó a Inuyasha, por _Kikyou_. Pero aún hay cosas que no cuadran, cosas que irán saliendo poco a poco. ¿Será realmente que Kikyou está detrás de todo esto o hay algo detrás aún más peligroso? Y ya vieron que ha aparecido Sesshomaru-sama :D una aparición algo breve, pero pronto hará acto de presencia de nuevo, no puedo escribir sin haberlo hecho aparecer (lo que me recuerda que es Sesshomaru el que más me preocupa en cuanto a IC).

Antes de irme, quiero comentar algo, que había estado pasando por alto. Kagome ya decidió el nombre del bebé (aquí pudimos ver más sobre ese pequeñín :D), **Himawari** (que significa "girasol") y **Yamato** (que significa "puerta/portal de la montaña"). Esto es porque en algunas partes se hacen referencias a sus nombres (incluso pronto veremos un pequeño juego de palabras sobre ello :3). Pero eso lo explicaré a su debido tiempo.

¿Les sigue gustando? ¿Lo odian? Sus comentarios me ayudarán a mejorar :D (y en caso de que encuentren algún detalle en cuanto a redacción o algo, no duden en hacérmelo saber).

Nos estamos leyendo :D un beso.

_**Onmi.**_


	9. IX

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**IX.**_

Aquella mañana se levantó tan temprano como pudo.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado y somnoliento, nuevamente. Era ya una semana durmiendo mal, llena de malestares, desmayos, mareos, vómitos, poca fuerza. Y mucha hambre. Su estómago vacío le exigió comida. No lo escuchó. Y menos porque sabía que en cuanto algo de bocado ingresara a su organismo, le vendrían las arcadas hasta que su estómago estuviera vacío de nuevo.

El pequeño cachorro, indignado en su vientre, le agradeció la omisión de sus alimentos con un calambre al que igualmente no prestó atención. Era el enésimo en la semana. Lo regaño internamente por jugar con sus náuseas todo el tiempo. Y en el instante comenzó a sentirse mareada, obligándola a ir a buscar un lugar dónde sentarse y descansar hasta que ya no sintiera esa molestia o, en el peor de los casos, terminara vomitando lo que le quedaba del hígado. O un riñón. O algo encontraría que vomitar.

Su cuerpo estaba más pesado que de costumbre. Y el cachorro comenzaba notarse en su vientre ligeramente abultado. Sonrió mientras pensaba en él. Y pensar que hacía unos días lo había soñado... _o la había soñado_. Y ahora lo único que deseaba era amanecer un día y no tenerlo creciendo en su interior, por muy cruel que aquello pudiese sonar.

A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más le duraría esto antes de estallar y decidir que no quería cargar más tiempo al cachorro. A veces trataba de recordarse a sí misma que ella alguna vez también dependió de su madre para decidir si vivía o moría.

Era curioso como todos se referían a ella como una futura mamá y peor aún, cómo todo giraba en torno a dicha condición. Le cuidaban más y le preguntaban por cómo se encontraba con mayor frecuencia. Incluso aunque ella siempre dijera que se encontraba bien sin estarlo.

Claro, ¿cómo podía estarlo?

Tenía una semana de haber peleado con Inuyasha, _por Kikyou_. Hasta antes de su embarazo, ni siquiera había considerado que volverían a pelear por ese tema. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera había imaginado que podría dudar de su amor. Pero helos aquí, sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera las miradas. Se sonrió a sí misma, con tristeza. Las cosas no tenían por qué terminar de esa forma.

Sacando fuerza de voluntad, quién sabe de dónde, resolvió finalmente comenzar sus labores diarias.

Visitó a los enfermos que había dejado descansando unos días atrás, cambió algunos vendajes y a algunos otros les hizo tomar algún remedio herbal medicinal. El tema de conversación con sus pacientes se centró exclusivamente en su pequeño bebé. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para poner buena cara en esos momentos y mostrarse al menos un poco entusiasmada.

Pero, ¿cómo podía pretender que todo estaba bien cuando ella no quería al bebé?

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, menos amaba al bebé que llevaba en su vientre (si es que en algún momento realmente lo amó).

Luego, irremediablemente, terminaba pensando en Inuyasha. En sus cavilaciones, tuvo que llevarse las manos a las sienes para frotarlas, en búsqueda de la tranquilidad. El hanyou se había ido hace cuatro días y no sabía nada de él. No se acercaba a la aldea (ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera cerca) y las pocas veces que se encontró frente a él, tuvo el descaro de ignorarla.

¡Ella era la que debía estar molesta, no él! ¿Es que acaso no la entendía? O quizás... ¿Sería que ya no le gustaba a su marido? Lo consideró. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo iba a gustarle si el embarazo ya comenzaba a formarle un pequeño bulto en el vientre que la obligaba a usar ropa menos ajustada y verse más gorda? ¡Seguro! Prefería irse a los brazos de cualquier mujer barata antes que ella, una mujer amorosa y abnegada que sólo tenía ojos para él (aunque ciertamente estuviera exagerando seriamente todo a raíz del embarazo). Seguro Inuyasha ahora comenzaría a ir a burdeles baratos en alguna otra región lejos de Musashi para sustituirla como mujer, ahora que era gorda.

Se refundió suavemente en su abrazo, sintiéndose completamente miserable. El pequeño bulto de su estómago se sentía incómodo, como si el cachorro estuviera removiéndose molesto. Seguro que él (ella) también estaba completamente indignado con Inuyasha por no ponerles atención, por preferir a Kikyou antes que ellos: su familia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Su marido ni siquiera estaba en la aldea, ni quería estar cerca de ellos. ¿Por qué tenía qué seguir en el Sengoku Jidai, entonces? Frustrada y molesta, sacudió sus ropas, hizo su cabello a un lado y lo ató en una pequeña coleta baja.

Era hora de irse.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto escabullirse con tanta urgencia lejos de la aldea, con ese brillo de ansiosa esperanza en los ojos y el hermoso cabello cayendo sedoso por su espalda, hubiera jurado que el embarazo le estaba sentando de maravillas a la joven miko. Pero había algo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo que le indicaba que no era así.

Se trataba de una sensación que no conocía y que definitivamente atribuía al embarazo. Era una especie de dolor en su vientre abultado que poco a poco llegaba a sentirse como una náusea contenida y que posteriormente fue convirtiéndose en un calambre molesto en su vientre bajo, justo como los espasmos de dolor que le daban cuando estaba con la regla. Uno que cada momento era más y más fuerte y tuvo qué obligarla a detenerse, a medio camino, contraída del dolor.

Se hizo ovillo en el suelo, esperando vanamente acabar con ese doloroso momento. Mismo dolor que siguió incrementando hasta impedirle cualquier clase de movimiento. Sintió que comenzaba a desgarrarse por dentro de la forma más espantosa que hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Temió por su bebé.

Ya había sido mucho con el terrible dolor que había sentido la semana anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de sellar a su bebé con ayuda del Goshimboku. Y la simple idea de no tenerlo creciendo en su interior le trajo una desgarradora sensación de vacío que de un momento al otro la hizo llorar.

¿Qué acaso esto no era como se debía de sentir dar a luz al pequeño? ¿No es que era muy pronto para comenzar a sentir dolores como ese?

¡No! ¡No quería lastimarlo de nuevo! Reconocía que había sido impulsiva e imprudente por haber dañado el bienestar de su cachorro aquel entonces y que ninguno de sus problemas con Inuyasha debió haber sido aliciente o motivo para odiar y despreciar tanto al pequeño. ¡Lo último que ella deseaba era hacerle daño! Era tan pequeño, apenas tenía 9 semanas de embarazo, todo ese dolor terminaría por lastimar a su hijo.

Y ahora sólo quería que estuviera bien...

Por dentro sólo pidió perdón al bebé y cerró los ojos con fuerza sin moverse un ápice o quitar sus brazos aferrados firme y suavemente al vientre poco abultado de su embarazo; exangüe y desesperada porque alguien acudiera en su ayuda y la salvara. Los Salvara.

Rogando que Inuyasha apareciera en ese preciso momento a salvarlos. Que la llevara a casa. Le perdonaría cualquier cosa si tan sólo impidiera que su cuerpo acabara expulsando a su propio hijo en crecimiento del vientre materno antes de tiempo.

Estaba demasiado débil como para luchar contra el impulso de su cuerpo—. Perdóname, Himawari-... chan... —murmuró Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos con un poco de dificultad y rogaba por dentro que el tormento sufrido terminara finalmente.

* * *

La oscuridad de su interior era tibia. No recordaba haber estado en un lugar más tibio que ese sino en los brazos de su ser más amado, alguna vez. Recordaba esta clase de amoroso calor, que la hacía sentirse reconfortada, justo como cuando tocó el Goshimboku y todas sus preocupaciones y molestias se disiparon en un mundo perfecto que ella misma se había creado.

Pero esto era más bien similar, porque en cuanto se reconfortó en busca de su vientre abultado, este comenzaba a respingar suavemente a los llamados de ella como progenitora, aunque más débiles que antes. Fue como un calambre frío, lo que la hizo quedarse inmóvil en su sitio para responder. Era un llamado débil y cansado que rogaba ser escuchado, pero que ella no comprendía.

De nuevo ese calambre helado atacó su propio oscuro interior, amenazando con devorarla. Sólo entonces comprendió que se trataba del mismo dolor que su cuerpo sentía mientras su pequeño era casi desgarrado por su propia madre y conocía de propia mano el peligro de la muerte.

—Kagome... —Escuchó aquella lejana voz llamándola, tratando de succionarla de aquella oscuridad a la que ella misma había sucumbido, alejando el dolor de su cuerpo y sus emociones. Aquel llamado se hizo más fuerte, más apremiante, pero a Kagome le dio la impresión, no sólo de que ella jamás lo entendería, sino que era para alguien más—. Kagome, reacciona... —Algo en esa voz, cada vez más cerca, le indicaba que algo no andaba bien en ella misma, que poco abandonó la búsqueda de su hijo aterrado para regresar al mundo consciente y finalmente poder abrir los ojos...

Su vista tardó en enfocar debido a la nítida luz que se escapaba entre las copas de los árboles y que golpeaba molestamente a sus ojos. El manchón café y negro le bloqueó ligeramente aquel escape de luz, pero no resultó suficiente. Aquella voz que la llamaba se repitió de nuevo, esta vez en su plano dimensional, reconociéndola en un instante.

—¿Kouga-... kun? —murmuró ella, completamente desorientada. Su acompañante suspiró con cierto alivio y la ayudó a incorporarse mientras trataba de ver con mayor nitidez y esperaba a que sus cinco sentidos se normalizaran más y mejor.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —preguntó aquella voz con preocupación, con ese timbre de voz impreso tan particular y característico que llevó a Kagome sonreír con alivio y a estar a unos pasos del llanto.

—Sí, gracias, Kouga-kun. —Tembló ella mientras frotaba suavemente su vientre, con desazón. Kouga la observó unos momentos antes de hablar, ahora más preocupado que antes.

—¿No te hiciste daño? Estabas sola cuando te encontré. ¿El cachorro está bien? El cabeza de perro me mataría si supiera que estuve aquí y no pude ayudarles. —Kagome escuchó, quieta y paciente lo dicho por su amigo lobo y sonrió, completamente agradecida de que haya llegado a tiempo para salvarla a él y a su hijo.

—Me sentí muy mal de pronto. Tenía mucho miedo, Kouga-kun. —Comentó ella con cierto recelo mientras se encogía de hombros y sentía el escozor de las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos—. Creí que mi bebé y yo... e Inuyasha... —Despacio, enjugó una lágrima. Entonces una pregunta llegó a su cabeza, mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía con horror a su amigo—. ¿Cómo supiste que estoy emb-...?

—Hueles diferente. Y verte agonizar en el piso no me supo nada bien. Tienes qué cuidarte, Kagome-chan. ¿A dónde ibas tú sola por el bosque? Una mujer preñada es muy propensa a los ataques de youkais. Especialmente ahora que Inuyasha parece no estar cerca de Musashi. ¡Ese perro es un inconsciente! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte sola en este estado? —Kagome suspiró aliviada mientras se encogía a su misma y recibía un abrazo de Kouga. Incapaz de responder a sus reproches y regaños de hermano mayor, incapaz de explicar que por un lado quería odiar a su hijo y por el otro no podía concebir la idea de perderlo a manos de la muerte—. Kagome-chan, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a mis territorios? Mis compañeros y yo podremos cuidar de ti en lugar de que andes deambulando por todo el Nihon con un cachorro a cuestas. Y si de paso nos encontramos a Inuyasha, le daré una paliza por haberte dejado sola. —Kouga sonrió de manera convincente, tratando de persuadirla con toda la buena intención.

De cualquier forma, Kouga no tenía muchas esperanzas. No era la primera vez que la visitaba ni tampoco la primera vez que la invitaba a ir con él a sus territorios. Y no sería la primera vez que ella le decía que no.

Kagome lo meditó unos instantes, a conciencia. Kouga e Inuyasha no se llevaban nada bien en todo el tiempo que se conocían, pasaban el tiempo peleando e insultándose. Lo que hacía que la situación fuera perfecta para crispar la ira del hanyou, con quien no estaba precisamente feliz. De hecho, seguía muy molesta con él por su desplante, por haber preferido a una mujer que estaba muerta, por no gustar de ella ahora que estaba gorda y embarazada.

Se sintió tan molesta en esos momentos, que tenía tantas ganas de gritar _osuwari_ como para que Inuyasha cavara su propia tumba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Kagome-chan? —Insistió Kouga mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, sonriente.

—Iré contigo, Kouga-kun. —Sonrió Kagome mientras procuraba despegar su ira y concentrarse solamente en la visita que pronto haría a la tribu youkai lobo, Kouga tomó su mano con respeto y cortesía (especialmente considerando que era la mujer de otro y estaba preñada), y la alzó en brazos para hacerle el viaje mucho menos cansado.

—¿Entonces no te importa que nos vayamos ahora, verdad? —Kagome soltó una risilla suave para indicarle su indiferencia al respecto y le palmeó la nuca mientras se acomodaba para no incomodar al bebé—. ¿Lista? —y diciendo esto, Kouga se marchó lejos de Musashi, sosteniendo a Kagome vehemente en sus brazos.

_**Fin del capítulo IX.**_

* * *

PS. Bueno, a Kagome le pasan pero si muchas cosas xD pero no se preocupen, que el próximo capítulo sabrán más sobre lo que está ocurriendo con Inuyasha, aunque no les puedo decir todo :P y ahora ha aparecido Kouga. Pronto sabremos más de él también :D

Lamento haber colgado el capítulo un par de días después de lo usual, pero con todo y que volví a clases (mi último semestre de curso antes de titularme), he andado con la cabeza en un montón de cosas. ¡Pero el próximo miércoles, aquí estará el capítulo sin falta!

Nos estamos leyendo :)

_**Onmi.**_


	10. Sidestory III

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**Sidestory III.**_

_Trató de seguir el débil rastro de su aroma, pero el olor a tierra húmeda echó a perder sus intentos. Una gota de agua de lluvia cayó en su nariz. Estaba fría. Soltó una maldición y luego saltó al siguiente árbol, llamando a grito abierto a una persona cuyo nombre le parecía que ya conocía, pero no recordaba cuál era._

_Una suave pelusa de lluvia cayó sobre el bosque, indicando que la temporada de lluvias estaba comenzando. Un pequeño rastro del aroma floral de aquella persona a quien buscaba le llegó gracias a la brisa que sopló, indicándole que su presa se encontraba hacia el oeste. Entonces cambió de dirección, corriendo impasible hasta las afueras del bosque de Inuyasha, guiado por aquel dulce aroma que desaparecía en aquel lugar, dejándole el tierno cosquilleo del aroma de los girasoles al atardecer en la nariz._

_Y también ahí, en el hueco madrigal de un viejo árbol muerto, la encontró, refugiándose de la lluvia y de él, completamente aterrada. Así que, de un salto, tocó tierra firme, crispando los nervios de su presa._

_El agua le atrofió molestamente la nariz, obligándolo a gruñir—. Chica lista... —comentó el hanyou de ropajes rojos al aire, aplaudiéndole a su cría la habilidad que había tenido para ocultarse. Un hechizo youkai muy común entre cachorros que vaya Dios a saber dónde aprendió; el cual le permitía borrar y esconder su olor de cualquier persecutor._

_Bufó con orgullo. Para tener nueve primaveras, la pequeña había resultado muy torpe para la rudimentaria vida del Sengoku. No tenía garras ni colmillos, tampoco habilidad para la pelea física, el uso de la espada, el kyuudo* o el poder espiritual, como su madre. Había resultado auténtica y sumamente delicada. Sus únicas verdaderas habilidades eran su maravillosa capacidad para curar heridas y crear medicinas, y esas dotes culinarias tan espléndidas heredadas de su madre y su abuela._

_De no ser por esas hermosas orejas peli plateadas de inu que sobresalían de su cabeza o esos ojos dorados como la miel: auténticas pruebas de que la sangre de la estirpe inu-youkai corría por sus venas; su cachorra habría pasado por una humana más. Su madre decía que había nacido para ser una princesa, por eso todos le decían Hime-chan._

_Pero ahora ella sabía un práctico y útil, aunque quizás muy básico, hechizo de protección._

—_Tu madre quiere hablar contigo; será mejor que salgas. —Inuyasha extendió una mano en medio de la lluvia para tranquilizar a su cachorra y que esta saliera de una buena vez de su escondite. Pero ella se hizo un ovillo con mayor insistencia y se negó a salir, moviendo la cabeza con ahínco._

—_Mamá me odia. —La escuchó susurrar desconsolada, sin moverse de su sitio—. Puse la aldea en peligro._

—_Tu madre no te odia. Sólo está... molesta. Tu deber era resguardarte con el resto de los críos mientras nosotros nos encargábamos del oni. Rompiste el campo protector que hizo tu madre y merecemos una buena explicación por tus actos. —argumentó él con la voz severa y dura, trayendo el llanto de su hija a colación._

—_Yo sólo quería ayudar. —Confesó, con la voz quebrada._

—_Sí, ¡pero entiende que eres demasiado torpe como para ayudarnos! —La pequeña ahogó un sollozo al escuchar a su padre, el cual ciertamente, comenzaba a sentirse como un villano luego haber provocado su llanto. Y es que no era para más, pero tenía una terrible debilidad ante el llanto de su mujer y su hija. Se rascó un poco la nuca._

—_¡Pero dejaron que participaran Kohane-chan, Haruko-chan y Saa-kun! —Chilló más fuerte, haciendo que el hanyou se frotara las sienes, buscando un poco más de paciencia. Lidiar con su cachorra había resultado más difícil de lo que parecía._

—_Satoshi y su padre ayudaron a tu madre a retener un campo protector de ese tamaño. Las gemelas ayudaron junto a Kohaku y su madre a deshacernos del oni. Además, tú tienes sólo 9 primaveras. Ellos son mayores que tú. ¿Entiendes...? —El llanto tan sonoro de su hija era la prueba de que no lo estaba comprendiendo en lo absoluto. De pronto se sintió irritado y desesperado, gritando de paso—. ¡Fah! ¡Escucha! Si tanto quieres ayudar, la próxima vez serás tú quien se encargue de cocinar y curar a los heridos después de un ataque, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora, deja de lloriquear y vamos a casa, que tu madre está muy preocupada por-... —Inuyasha cerró la boca cuando sintió la pequeña manita infantil, cubierta de gotas de lluvia y barro, sostener su mano._

_Observó a su pequeña, con una dulce sonrisa llorosa y las gotas de lluvia resbalando por sus mejillas y su kimono cubiertos de barro—. Gracias, papá..._

* * *

Abriendo los ojos con mucha dificultad, se encontró a sí mismo tirado en el suelo en una posición no muy cómoda. No recordaba dónde estaba, sólo que entraba al bosque de Inuyasha después de algunos días ausente. Se encontraba seriamente desorientado, como nunca en mucho tiempo; además, se sentía terriblemente mareado y nauseabundo.

Había perdido el conocimiento.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras observaba a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de reconocimiento de su entorno. El olor tan peculiar de su bosque lo reconfortó, recordando más bien en dónde estaba y apunto con su nariz en dirección a la aldea.

Kagome estaba ahí, probablemente aún molesta.

Con un suspiro molesto se rascó una oreja. Luego su expresión cambió a un semblante frustrado y preocupado. Tanta ira y enojo en Kagome les haría daño, especialmente al cachorro. Necesitaba explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y el por qué se tenía que marchar lejos cada cierto tiempo, ahuyentando con ahínco lo que él mismo había atraído a su mujer y a su hijo.

Tal vez de esa forma, ambos podrían reconciliarse. Aunque él estaba seguro de que era completamente inocente de todas las acusaciones de su mujer.

Caminó a marchas forzadas hasta la aldea, sorprendiéndose de lo cerca que se encontraba y lo tarde que era. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó, viendo a los aldeanos terminando sus labores diarias y prepararse para la última comida del día. Se sorprendió de encontrar la cabaña que compartía con Kagome sumida en la completa y profunda oscuridad; Kagome a esas horas siempre estaba recostada, sintiéndose enferma por culpa de las náuseas.

Atribuyéndolo a que quizás ella estaba con Sango y Miroku, se encaminó con toda la paciencia del mundo hacia la cabaña, que estaba justo en el centro de la aldea; a diferencia de la cabaña de Kaede que se encontraba justo al lado del recinto sagrado donde descansaban los restos de Kikyou.

Se tomó su tiempo. Necesitaba pensar bien acerca del cómo le contaría todo a Kagome. No podía llegar y decirle las cosas de golpe: la conocía y no le creería (al menos no al primer intento). Pero se sentía estúpido, seguro que para cuando llegara, aún no tendría idea de cómo decírselo y lo haría a la manera de siempre, a gritos y entre peleas... si es que Kagome aceptaba hablar con él.

El ruido molesto de los tres críos del houshi y la taiji-ya se escuchaba a lo lejos, preparando a Inuyasha para lo que sería una de las noches más largas de su vida, mientras convencía a Kagome de salir y hablar ellos dos, solos.

Mientras se acercaba, escuchó la alarmada voz de Sango acercarse al umbral de la puerta, perturbándole intensamente, y sientiendo el mal agüero de la que sería su primera declaración—. Miroku, quédate con los niños, iré a ver si encuentro a Kagome-... —Inuyasha casi siente que la sangre se le va a los pies al escuchar aquellas palabras de Sango, quien finalmente terminaba de salir de su cabaña sin esperar respuesta alguna de su esposo, cargando el Hiraikotsu en su espalda.

—¿Cómo que no saben dónde está Kagome? —Gritó Inuyasha iracundo mientras se plantaba justo frente a la joven madre y le hacía cara.

—¡Hiraikotsu! —pero entonces Sango movió con agilidad su boomerang, tratando de asestarle un buen golpe al hanyou de ropa rojiza y ojos dorados como el oro.

—¿Qué carajo-...? ¿Qué mierda te pasa, mujer?

—¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Kagome-chan ha estado muy rara y muy mal desde que te encontró con _Kikyou_!

—¡Keh! ¿Tú también? ¡Cómo mierda te explico que _**esa**_ no era Kikyou!— gruñó—. ¡Miroku, esa jodida cosa cambia de forma a su antojo! —Explicó gritando a consciencia hacia el interior de la cabaña, cayendo en la cuenta de las palabras de su amiga Sango y de la falta de palabra de su amigo el houshi—. Traidor miserable, ¡dijiste que no dirías _nada_!

—¿Por qué rayos no le explicaste, Inuyasha? —Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras era reprendido antes de obtener alguna respuesta de su amigo. De fondo escuchó la voz de Miroku diciendo _'lo siento, no puedo guardarle ningún secreto a Sango'_; pero ya era muy tarde para enmendar lo hecho. Gruñó de nuevo. Sango tiró su Hiraikotsu al suelo, tratando de obtener una explicación—. Kagome hubiera entendido la razón por la cual tienes meses acercándote muy apenas. Está encinta; es peligroso para ella que la hagas pasar por cosas tan terribles como ésta.

Para ese momento, Sango e Inuyasha ya habían hecho un poco de público, específicamente de Miroku, que finalmente tenía las agallas para enfrentar a su amigo; sus hijos, Kohaku y Rin. En ese momento prestó un poco de atención a los cachorros, específicamente en las niñas. No pudo evitar recordar aquel _sueño_ que había tenido un rato atrás. Las escuchó gimotear asombradas por la fuerza de su madre y se imaginó que su cachorro, si resultaba ser como en su sueño, lo admiraría por su fuerza y su gran capacidad de combate.

De pronto se le subió el ego al imaginar aquello. Luego se concentró en su enfrentamiento con Sango—. ¡Lo sé y es por eso que vengo a hablar con ella y explicarle finalmente-...!

—¿Aquí? —Sango soltó una risa despectiva y burlona mientras se daba la media vuelta para regresar a su hogar, con su familia—. ¿Eres imbécil o qué? —pero entonces se devolvió con el Hiraikotsu nuevamente en mano, dispuesta a acertarle esta vez.

Para su desagrado, Inuyasha logró evadirla efectivamente, parándose encima del mismo boomerang—. ¡Quiero hablar con Kagome! ¡Déjame hablar con ella! —Exigió.

—Nadie ha visto a Kagome desde esta mañana que atendió a los enfermos. —El hanyou de ropas oscuras empuñó la mano, frustrado por las palabras de la Taiji-Ya, reconociendo que tenía culpa en esto—. Parece ser que ella regresó a su época. —pero luego sintió como una carga en su espalda desaparecía con aquellas palabras, aunque una opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y apremiante—. Si quieres hablar con ella, éste no es el lugar indicado. —dijo mientras se echaba el boomerang a la espalda y daba media vuelta, ahuyentando a todo su público lejos de la escena.

Inuyasha se quedó impávido en su lugar, incapaz de esclarecer si realmente se sentía más tranquilo con la noticia que Sango le había dado o solamente muy angustiado.

—Espero que puedas encontrarla y hablar con ella. Kagome te necesita. _Ellos te necesitan_. No quiero ni pensar qué clase de desastre pueda ocurrir si algún oni la encuentra o el bebé sale lastimado. O quizás algo aún peor... —La sola de ida que Sango le había planteado sembró un temor que jamás pensó que sentiría alguna vez. Ya lo había considerado, pero había luchado para no tener qué pensar en ello. Ahora su cabeza no dejaba de repetir el qué pasaría si Kagome era encontrada por alguien con malas intenciones—. Buenas noches. —y diciendo esto, Sango entró con mejor ánimo a su hogar, dispuesta a hacerse cargo de nueva cuenta de su familia, a quien reprendió por observar tan penoso espectáculo nada más entrando a la cabaña.

¿Así que Kagome había decidido volver a su época? Eso lo tranquilizaba _un poco_, puesto que eso era lo que había estado esperando inicialmente. Sin embargo, aún no se quedaba del todo calmado. Había dejado a su mujer a la expectativa de una verdadera explicación sobre lo de... _Kikyou_; y tenía claro que no podía lastimarla estando preñada; no quería que su cachorro o Kagome salieran heridos por sus acciones o palabras. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Y bueno, después de pensarlo mucho, que Kagome se quedara en su época no era garantía de seguridad: había seres y criaturas igual de terribles en su era y si no le daba el cuidado adecuado, podría perderlos a ambos; aun cuando su cachorro fuera tan poderoso. Y de nuevo volvía a la idea de que su cachorro era demasiado poderoso, ¿y qué si el pequeño lastimaba a su madre tanto como para poner en riesgo su vida?

Era tan poderoso que podría atraer a cualquier criatura sobrenatural hacia sí, dispuesto a deshacerse de aquella pequeña cría que en el vientre de su madre, tan suculenta y llena de poder; tanto que ni su propia madre podía mantenerle a raya con sus poderes espirituales. Así que ahora tenía más claro cuál era el objeto de perseguir a una mujer preñada de un hanyou.

Se echó a correr en dirección al bosque, identificando el viejo olor de su mujer, indicando que hacía horas que había estado por ahí. Se enfocó en seguir aquel rastro, con clara dirección hacia el pozo devorador de huesos; pero él no se conformaría con eso nada más, tenía qué seguirle hasta llegar a ella.

En algún momento de su recorrido, el aroma de su mujer se concentró en un sólo punto, sin dejar rastros más adelante. Aquella concentración se arremolinó en su fino olfato en aquel olvidado claro del bosque, mezclándose suavemente con el olor a youkai lobo en la zona. Obviando aquello, Inuyasha no tardó en comprender que su mujer seguía en el Sengoku Jidai.

_Con Kouga_.

Olfateó con más cuidado y notó que el rastro iba hacia el sur, a las tierras del youkai. Suspiró. Al menos sabía que Kagome y su cachorro estaban en buenas manos, en las de un macho que no pondría una sola mano en ella ni le faltaría el respeto y que incluso cuidaría de ambos como si fueran miembros de su jauría. Eso lo tranquilizaba y le daba la ventaja de poder enfrentarse a lo que buscaba a su mujer, antes de decidirse finalmente a ir por ella...

_**Fin de la sidestory III.**_

* * *

PS. Bueno, me pica un poco poner sólo el punto de vista de Kagome, así que esa es la razón por la cual agregué esta sidestory con el punto de vista de Inuyasha. Ese sueño que ha tenido Inuyasha al principio tiene una continuación :P pronto la verán :D y ya viero que Kikyou no tiene NADA qué ver en esto. Pero si no es Kikyou... ¿Entonces quién? jojo. Pronto verán ;D

Por cierto, quiero disculparme por no publicar la semana pasada. Tengo una justificación: tuve mi Examen General de Egreso para Licenciatura, que es una prueba que evalúa TODO lo que aprendí en mis cinco años de carrera. Duró dos días la prueba y estuve un poco ocupada revisando un contenido extra que me tenía algo insegura. Espero que todo haya salido bien D:! De cualquier forma, para el jueves o viernes traeré el siguiente capítulo :3 que será de este estilo: la calma antes de la tormenta.

Nos leemos muy pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


	11. Sidestory IV

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**Sidestory IV.**_

Observó paciente hacia la fogata y esperó. La tibia onda de calor que provenía de la hoguera la relajó y acurrucó; era una noche especialmente fresca. Incluso olvidó que había aceptado visitar a Kouga para enfurecer aún más a su marido. Bufó al recordarlo, era la última persona en quien quería pensar en ese momento. Además, era realmente agradable estar en compañía del joven youkai lobo, a pesar del desagrado que le tenía Inuyasha; por lo que prefirió concentrarse en el agradable momento.

El resto de la jauría la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ginta y Hakakku pasaron la tarde con ella, hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido, contándole de sus viajes y peripecias a causa de seguir a un muy veloz Kouga y el cómo ser portador del llamado Goraishi lo había hecho madurar y convertirse en un digno líder para la tribu. Lo único que le echaban en falta era la compañera que aún se rehusaba a tomar. Afortunadamente para Kagome, ella ya no perfilaba en la lista de candidatas y, tanto Inuyasha en su tiempo como Kouga ahora, se encargaban de dejarlo claro, por si la pequeña prominencia de su vientre no lo explicaba lo suficiente.

—¡Kagome-chan! —Kagome salió de su trance hipnótico y le prestó nueva y fresca atención a la masculina voz que le llamaba, justo delante de ella, ante la hoguera—. Mira, he preparado algo para ti. —dijo Kouga mientras se despegaba del fuego y caminaba hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. La miko sonrió curiosa, mientras Kouga le tendía un cuenco con sopa—. Toma. Es un estofado de setas, sólo para ti.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Kouga-kun. Pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre. —se disculpó ella, empujando el plato lejos de ella. Kouga frunció el ceño y le entregó el cuenco con estofado, aún contra su voluntad.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Estás preñada y debes comer! ¡El cabeza de perro me matará si no te cuido bien y no me encargo adecuadamente de que comas! Y yo quiero que vengas a visitarme de nuevo... —Repuso, completamente indignado por el rechazo—. ¡Anda, come!

Kagome observó el estofado poco convencida y hasta un poco molesta por la mención de su esposo. Pero tenía qué admitir que ese estofado olía delicioso y no tenía un aspecto nada desagradable, así que lo probó—. ¡Oh, es delicioso! ¡Kouga-kun, eres un gran cocinero!

—¿De verdad? —Él sonrió mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza, en un gesto más bien paternal. Le revolvió el cabello.

—¡Sí! ¡Seguro tu futura compañera será muy afortunada!

—Oh, carajo. ¿Ginta y Hakakku te dijeron, no es así?

—Oh, vamos. ¿Es tan difícil para ti escoger una compañera?

—Bueno, sí. Ahora que he tomado el liderazgo de la tribu, las cosas ya no son tan sencillas para mí, Kagome-chan. —Respondió el, mientras observaba la fogata, taciturno. Ella le dedicó una larga mirada antes de sentir la mano del youkai sobre su cabeza, de nuevo—. Anda, mejor come y hablemos de otras cosas, ¿vale?

—¡Sí! —Sonrió feliz mientras comía a gusto su estofado, arrepentida de no haberlo probado antes. Incluso se sintió más hambrienta como no lo había sentido desde que le empezaron los síntomas del embarazo. Kouga notó aquello y habló, intentado cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—Es un estofado muy común en estas tierras para las mujeres preñadas. La idea es que les de hambre y coman. Un cachorro bien alimentado es un cachorro sano. —Soltó una risa feliz mientras se acomodaba a su lado, viéndola detenidamente al comer, muy a gusto y feliz—. ¿Kagome?

—Dime.

—¿Eres feliz? —Kagome dejó de comer por un instante y observó a Kouga con completa sorpresa. Realmente no se esperaba que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Al menos no en este momento. ¿Tan obvio era? Bajó la cabeza con algo de congoja y suspiró, preocupada—. Usualmente niegas mis invitaciones. Ahora estás preñada, tú lugar es lado de Inuyasha. ¿Han peleado? Es la única explicación que encuentro para que hayas aceptado acompañarme. ¡Pero iré a golpear a ese bastardo si acaso te hizo-...!

—Lo siento, Kouga-kun. —Observó ella su tazón, con una sonrisa triste—. El bebé... me siento tan rara. Tengo miedo por todo y sé que debo cuidarme y cuidar a este bebé... —Enfatizó sus palabras mientras frotaba lentamente su vientre—. Pero...

—Kagome-chan, eso no responde a mi pregunta. —La miko del futuro se mordió el labio, cada vez más insegura. Kouga volvió a insistir—. ¿Eres feliz? —En esta ocasión fue más tajante, poniéndola más nerviosa. Eso la preocupó—. Hueles a tristeza, ¿qué pasa? ¿Inuyasha te ha hecho daño?

¿Cómo podía decirle a Kouga que todo esto pasaba porque simplemente no quería al bebé?

—Sé que... estarás bien. Sé que las hembras preñadas tienen unas emociones muy extrañas; pero sé que Inuyasha y todos tus amigos humanos cuidarán muy bien de ti. Yo te cuidaré también. ¡Y Ginta y Hakakku también! ¡Inuyasha es muy afortunado!

Kagome sonrió de pensar en todas esas personas, su manada, su familia. Todos cuidando de ella y del pequeño bebé que crecía lento y con calma en su vientre. Todos decían que Inuyasha la amaba. Incluso el mismo lo decía.

Pero ella no se sentía amada.

Entonces sintió que los brazos de Kouga la rodeaban en un abrazo y que ella lloraba, quizás desde hacía un rato, desconsolada—. Por supuesto que eres feliz. Eres una mujer muy afortunada y bendecida por los dioses.

_No. No era feliz._

—Gracias, Kouga-kun... —dijo ella entre sollozos entrecortados mientras se dejaba abrazar con más cariño por el joven de coleta alta. Su cuerpo se sentía angustiado y pesado; se sentía ansiosa y desesperada; pero gracias al joven youkai lobo ahora comenzaba a relajarse, a sentirse como ella misma de nuevo, como en aquellos momentos en que no tenía esa angustia de abandono por el hombre a quien amaba.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, obligando a Kouga a separarse de la joven miko, aturdido—. ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? —Observó a todos lados y notó que Kagome estaba envuelta en ese pequeño espectro eléctrico sin sufrir daño alguno, mientras una considerable cantidad de energía demoníaca la engullía sin siquiera notarlo—. ¡Keh! Parece que a tu cachorro le desagrada la idea de que yo esté cerca de ti. Posesivo como su padre. —Kagome sonrió levemente, apenada por la travesura que su pequeño hijo había hecho—. Pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi presencia porque... —Ella lo observó dubitativa por unos instantes, donde Kouga le observó con determinación—. ¡Porque quiero que me prometas que yo seré el padrino del cachorro! —Kagome se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al escucharlo pedir tal cosa y se alejó un poco de él, completamente apenada—. Tranquila, tendré cuidado cuando estés pariendo. No los lastimaré.

—Pero yo ya he decidido un nombre para mí bebé. —Y se sonrojó aún más, ahora un poco molesta por el acercamiento que sentía hacia el pequeño en su vientre. Se envolvió a sí misma suavemente, esperando alcanzar a su bebé en un abrazo.

—¡No importa! ¡Quiero ser el padrino del cachorro! ¡Anda, promételo! —y diciendo esto, extendió su mano y le mostró el dedo meñique. Kagome dudó unos instantes antes de sonreír y entrelazar su dedo meñique al del youkai en señal de promesa.

—Entonces es una promesa, Kouga-kun. Soltó la miko una risilla antes que un largo bostezo. Kouga le alborotó el cabello mientras la empujaba para que fuera a dormir—. ¿No te molesta que vaya a dormir ahora?

—Anda, es mejor que descanses. El cachorro necesita hacerlo. Y tú también. —dijo mientras la animaba a ir a dormir.

—¿Mañana habrá más estofado?

Kouga soltó una carcajada mientras veía a Kagome preguntar eso, con la expresión tortuosa de una niña pequeña—. Todo el que quieras.

Y luego estalló en más risas. Kagome con él.

¡Vaya! Tal vez había necesitado despejarse un poco. Desde ese lugar, las cosas lucían menos lúgubres y tristes para ella y su relación con Inuyasha, con su bebé. Se despidió de Kouga, sonriente. Y una vez que entró en la cueva, encontró un lecho lleno de paja y heno disponible para ella, donde Ginta y Hakakku esperaban para indicárselo.

Kagome se acomodó, cuidado con vehemencia su vientre de dos meses, pensando en lo alegre que había resultado ese día, a pesar de su amarga mañana. Definitivamente Kouga era la persona indicada para asistirla en el nacimiento de su cachorro. Él aún la quería y tenía aprecio; era evidente que sería un buen ejemplo y que les ayudaría tanto a ella como Inuyasha con él pequeño cachorro.

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor de pensar que llevaba en el vientre al hijo de Inuyasha, dependiendo por completo de ella y de su padre. Un pequeño cachorro que necesitaba de muchos cuidados y era delicado. Sonrió al pensarlo mientras la somnolencia la invadía y terminaba cayendo en un apacible sueño.

* * *

_Atendió el sonido que se escuchaba afuera de la cabaña y suspiró con preocupación. La lluvia se había acrecentado, lo que resultaba toda una preocupación para ella. Eso disminuía la posibilidad de su esposo de encontrar a su pequeña. Respiró ansiosa mientras revolvía el curry que preparaba, angustiada. El día era terrible para que un niño anduviera solo, las tardes de lluvia solían ser más peligrosas porque daban pie a la salida de onis y youkais._

_Tiritó preocupada, suspirando. Hacía mucho que Inuyasha se había marchado en su búsqueda y estaba tentada a salir en pos de su pequeña también. Levantó la esterilla de bambú de la cabaña dio un paso hacia adelante, cuando vio al hanyou y a su pequeña tomados de la mano, con pasos lentos y seguros._

_—¡Hima-chan! —gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba un par de pasos hacia afuera. En ese momento recordó la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre todo Musashi y regresó a la cabaña para sacar algunas toallas, las con las cuales secó con vehemencia a su pequeña hija de nueve años, a pesar de su insistencia de secar al padre también—. Mira nada más cómo vienes, llena de lodo y rasguños. ¿Estás bien, Hima-chan?_

_—Creo que hay algo que tienes qué decirle a tu madre, ¿o no? —Inuyasha intervino el hilo de conversación de Kagome y observó detenidamente a la niña, quien bajó la cabeza avergonzada._

_—Pe-... perdón, mamá. Yo sólo quería ayudar. —repuso la pequeña tristemente, mientras se acercaba su madre, empapada, y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, evitando volver a llorar. Kagome sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo con amor y le acariciaba el cabello húmedo._

_—Tranquila, cariño. Gracias a Dios que estás bien y que papá te encontró. —Kagome se separó para observar aquellos hermosos y dulces ojos de oro antes de pasarle la toalla nuevamente por la cabeza. Luego le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Te duelen esos rasguños? —Kagome se soltó a su pequeña para ir en pos del botiquín de primeros auxilios y un yukata limpio para cambiar y curar las heridas de su niña._

_Era tan delicada. Desde pequeña, su marido había encontrado con pesar que ella no podría ser como el hijo varón que no habían tenido aún (aunque estaban considerando seriamente en darle un hermanito a la cachorra). El poder estaba ahí, dentro de ella, pero su extraña y excepcional condición había logrado sellar tanto poder, volviéndola no-apta para combate de ningún tipo. Cuando era apenas un bebé en el vientre de su madre, había resultado un bocadillo suculento y poderoso para cualquier criatura con hambre de poder; sin embargo, daba la impresión de que aquella misma fuerza heredada fue sellada por sus propios poderes, lo que la había hecho incluso más débil y frágil que un humano promedio._

_Técnicamente no podía ayudar a defender la aldea, pero bien podía ayudar a cuidar enfermos o proteger a los niños. Ella lo sabía, pero Himawari permanecía reticente a aceptar aquella condición y realidad, aunque su padre ya se lo hubiera hecho saber de todas las formas más crudas posibles. Aunque no por eso dejaba de cuidarla como un preciado tesoro, al punto de llamarle **Hime-chan** a espalda de la pequeña, para evitar que la niña se relajara al notar que tenía ablandado y cautivado como pudín el corazón de su padre._

_Además, tampoco era un secreto para nadie que la cachorro había heredado, además de las orejitas de perro, el ego de los inu-youkai en todo su esplendor._

_Mientras limpiaba con antiséptico las rasgaduras de su piel, notó que su pequeña estaba más seria de lo habitual, que además observaba atentamente cómo su padre se secaba levemente el agua de lluvia con una toalla. Entonces lo vio fruncir el ceño y soltar un gruñido molesto y mover sus orejitas con ansiedad. Posteriormente se caminó estrepitosamente fuera de la cabaña, a recibir al nuevo visitante de la aldea._

_—Papá, ¿a dónde vas? —murmuró Himawari mientras lo veía salir, atrayendo finalmente su atención. Kagome lo observó molesto y entendió sin mediar más palabras que se debía a la visita de aquel a quien consideraba su enemigo desde hace tanto tiempo y que en su tiempo fue su rival de amores._

_—El maldito lobo ha vuelto a la aldea... —Siseó Inuyasha para su completo desagrado mientras se marchaba tan rápido como podía a interceptar el encuentro de su familia con el susodicho youkai. La pequeña bajó la cabeza, como soltando una pequeña plegaria. Kagome notó la ausencia de la niña, mientras pegaba una serie de banditas adhesivas a lo largo de sus brazos, sus piernas y uno en la frente._

_—¿Hima-chan? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó mientras le colocaba un poco de ungüento con olor a hierbas muy concentrado en la mejilla amoratada, para el completo disgusto del desarrollado olfato de su pequeña. La nena movió la cabeza, dubitativa._

_—Mamá... —Kagome observó curiosa a su hija, sin imaginar lo que estaba por desatar—. Mamá... esto... yo-... no entiendo por qué papá odia a Kouga-sama. Él es tan bueno y siempre me cuida mucho y-..._

_—¿Himawari-... chan?_

_—Mamá... yo-... creo que estoy enamorada de Kouga-sama... —murmuró la niña mientras su cara tomaba un poco de color y agachaba la vista completamente avergonzada, para la completa sorpresa y estupefacción de su madre..._

_**Fin de la sidestory IV.**_

* * *

**PS.** Oh la la. Pero menudo lío se hacen los sueños de Kagome sobre ese bebé. Y con Kouga. Aunque pronto verán qué pasa entre Inuyasha y Kouga, en el próximo capítulo (espero cumplir el próximo miércoles, sin falta :D). Ahora, hay un juego de palabras que no expliqué en el capítulo anterior, cuando Inuyasha sueña con su hijita: dado que se llama/llamará Himawari, Kagome tiende a decirle "Hima-chan" (acortando el nombre). Pero Inuyasha escucha mal y le dice "Hime-chan", que significa princesita (razón por la cual se habla de que es una princesa y esas cosas).

¿Ya vieron que Kagome como que realmente no odia al bebé? A mí me parece que sólo anda con las emociones por el aire, como le pasa a algunas mujeres embarazadas.

El próximo capítulo habrá InuKag, chicos y chicas ;3 espero leerlos dentro de muy poco *w*

_**Onmi.**_


	12. X

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**X.**_

Repasó la situación, de nuevo. Preparó el Goraishi en su brazo derecho y buscó con poca efectividad el punto débil, el área más sensible y desprotegida de aquella criatura que iba en pos de su amiga, de Kagome. El bosque retumbaba molesto con los movimientos torpes y desordenados de aquel ente que ahuyentaba a toda criatura viviente en las cercanías. La imponencia de un youkai larva de ese tamaño era de cuidado; especialmente cuando tenía una dura coraza que estaba encontrando muy difícil destruir.

De un salto, seguido de un grupo reducido de exploración, continuó rodeando a aquella larva en busca de algún punto débil. Su único consuelo es que estaba dispuesto a morir por salvar a su amiga y su cachorro, de quien próximamente sería el padrino, y que además ella estaba bien refugiada bajo el cuidado de Ginta y Hakakku. Preparó sus garras y trató de clavarlas sobre la coraza de acero de aquel youkai, sin éxito.

La criatura se movió, con la clara intención de atacar, escupiendo en un par de sus compañeros un líquido putrefacto y corrosivo, que empezó a quemar las pieles. Kouga observó con cierta frustración hacia la boca de la larva, donde un escupitajo mermaba por escapar de su boca asquerosa. Al paso de su camino, acercándose a la tribu, algunos árboles morían a su paso y baño de aquella repugnante baba.

Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de destruir la coraza y llegar al tierno interior para deshacerlo a pedazos...

Como si Dios estuviera escuchando a sus súplicas en ese momento, una gran nube de polvo, acompañada de un fuerte viento, se levantó en el momento menos insospechado. Los árboles se agitaron desesperados en su sitio, mientras de pronto la ruda armadura del youkai larva comenzaba a resquebrajarse para la completa sorpresa de Kouga y otros tres de sus compañeros. El polvo se bajó en un instante y la vista de aquel personaje se le antojó algo así como un presagio.

En la rama de un árbol cercano, el hanyou de ropajes rojos observaba la situación con seriedad y una exangüe molestia, empuñando su arma con la mano derecha, listo para asestar un segundo golpe por si la magulladura a la resistente coraza de la larva no había sido suficiente. El lobo sonrió altivo cuando intercambió miradas con Inuyasha, apenas en unos segundos. Entonces saltó hacia la colosal criatura y clavo su mano con el Goraishi en la cuarteadura, anclándose a su cuerpo.

La larva se agitó desesperada en un vano intento de liberarse del opresor, poniéndoselo más difícil a Kouga de lo que debía de resultar. Así que en un acto _heroico_, Inuyasha finalmente saltó al lomo de la gigantesca larva y clavó sin mucho problema a Tessaiga, paralizándola de alguna inexplicable forma y terminando de romper el duro caparazón de la criatura.

Evidentemente, Inuyasha no se quedaría con el crédito al no representar problema para él, así que Kouga comenzó a desagarrar el tierno y blandengue interior con un grito enfurecido y reduciendo a la criatura a mera energía maligna.

—Llegaste a tiempo. Hubiera sido terrible que se hubiera acercado otro poco a la tribu. —Comentó Kouga mientras caía al suelo en sus dos pies junto a Inuyasha, quien guardaba su vieja espada en su vaina, ya no teniendo motivos para empuñarla en esos momentos—. ¿Quién lo diría? Es el tercer youkai en 10 días. Pensé que nadie la encontraría estando con nosotros. Pero tu cachorro es fuerte, Inuyasha. Tan fuerte que ni una tribu entera de youkais lobo pudo ocultar y confundir su poder. Definitivamente heredará lo mejor su padre y su madre...

Apenas pudo sonreír con aquella especie cumplido de parte del youkai, quien además lo notó un poco ausente y tenso—. ¿Kagome cómo está? —se aventuró Inuyasha mientras Kouga sonreía, autosuficiente.

Era increíble cómo ahora podían entablar una conversación sin molerse a golpes. Pero es que era un secreto para todo el grupo de Inuyasha, especialmente para Kagome; que Inuyasha y Kouga habían comenzado a tener una relación más civilizada, rayando en la amistad. Pero obviamente, era algo que ninguno de los dos pensaba mostrar frente a la mujer en cuestión, más que nada por orgullo; aun cuando eso no implicara que continuaran fingiendo batallas campales de odio y rivalidad.

—Se le ve mejor. Vomita tanto como come, pero sus ánimos han mejorado. —Kouga sonrió todavía más hasta que notó que las orejas del hanyou se aplastaban contra su cabeza, deprimidas. El youkai notó que algo no andaba bien. Inuyasha se veía irritado y cansado, quizás más tenso de lo usual. Al ser esta la primera vez que Kagome visitaba la tribu, esperaba que Inuyasha volviera casi de inmediato por ella y pelearan, pero parecía que en esta ocasión había algo más detrás de todo eso; algo que había permitido que Inuyasha finalmente le confiara a él la seguridad de su hembra—. Algo no está bien. No pareces el arrogante perro imbécil que conozco desde siempre. ¿Alguien está detrás de Kagome? —Preguntó con cierta burla el ojiazul, aunque la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta, por la forma en que le miraban los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

_Alguien estaba detrás de Kagome._

Quiso saber más y preguntar, pero entonces el tenue aroma de Kagome acercándose los obligó a posponer esa conversación por tiempo indefinido y obligó a Inuyasha a sacar su espada de nuevo, mostrándose amenazador hacia Kouga; misma actitud que el joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache reprodujo apuntándole con su Goraishi.

Entonces Kagome apareció detrás de unos árboles que comenzaban a venirse abajo producto de la baba del asqueroso youkai, junto con los arbustos pútridos y malolientes, ayudada muy de cerca por Ginta y Hakakku que se aseguraban de que Kagome no pisara mal y se lastimara. Tampoco sería agradable que Kagome cayera sobre alguna masa de mucosa bucal.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la joven miko del futuro observó a ambos contendientes a punto de molerse a golpes, por lo que decidió intervenir—. ¡Basta! ¡No hacen falta más peleas! —Kagome dio un par de pasos hacia el frente mientras observaba a su marido y a su amigo a punto de batirse en duelo—. Inuyasha, ¡Osuwari! —Kagome conjuró aquel hechizo que por tiempo había quedado en el olvido y se sintió incluso más viva al recordar la sensación de defender al amor de su vida para prevenir una batalla inútil y carente de sentido.

Y lo mismo pasó con Inuyasha. Se sintió tan bien mientras ella repetía el conjuro una segunda vez, mucho más enérgica; prueba viva de que sus ánimos habían mejorado. Así que alzó la cabeza para encararla, para verla después de casi un mes sin haberla visto y se sorprendió al encontrarla aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su vientre ligeramente hinchado por el embarazo comenzaba a notarse poco a poco y ahora le parecía un poco más grande que la última vez que la vio. Se emocionó cuando sintió que su cachorro se agitaba feliz por volver a sentir cerca a su padre.

Con las pocas fuerzas que sentía, Inuyasha se incorporó lentamente en su sitio, observando retadoramente a su mujer. Esta hablaba con Kouga de cosas que no tenían la menor importancia en ese momento; no cuando sólo podía pensar en Kagome y lo mucho que había cambiado su cuerpo para prepararse al crecimiento de su bebé. Y por un instante le dio la impresión de que sentía su mirada, pues en un momento estaba dándole la espalda conversando con Kouga y al otro le veía, con una expresión seria y preocupada, hasta cierto punto indiferente, antes de finalmente dedicarle una triste sonrisa.

Inuyasha captó el detalle de la femenina mano acariciando el pequeño bulto en su vientre.

—Luces cansado. ¿Está todo bien en la aldea? —Kagome trató de parecer casual mientras hablaba con su marido, como si, por alguna razón fuera de la comprensión de Inuyasha, ésta tratase de evitar a toda costa retomar el tema que había salido a colación la última vez que se encararon.

—_Es hora de volver a casa_. —dijo, con voz concisa, mientras Kagome bajaba la cabeza, dubitativa. Kouga acercó su mano y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola.

—Volverás a visitarnos, verdad, ¿Kagome-chan? —Kagome sonrió con muy buen gusto mientras era atraída hacia el cuerpo de su marido con un protector abrazo alrededor de su cadera ligeramente más ancha por el embarazo.

—Sobre mi cadáver, lobo asqueroso. —Escupió Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo veía reprobadoramente, antes de dirigirse a su amigo youkai y asentir enérgicamente.

—Lo prometo, Kouga-kun. ¡Volveremos a vernos las caras antes de que el bebé nazca! —Sonrió Kagome mientras se soltaba del protector abrazo del hanyou y se acercaba a darle un abrazo al joven youkai—. Además, serás tú el padrino de mi bebé. —declaró ella sin dejar de sonreír cuando la misma descarga eléctrica que los separó la primera vez, repetía el proceso, repudiando aquella unión, incluso más violentamente que la primera vez.

—¡¿Qué?! —Inuyasha los observó con enojo y le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a Kouga, que sonrió, egocéntrico—. ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo que...?

—Creo que tu cachorro aún no quiere que me acerque. —Ignorando olímpicamente al hanyou, Kagome le sonrió a Kouga, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su bebé.

—O tal vez, simplemente está contento porque su padre anda cerca. —río ella, con alegría renovada—. ¡A saber! Y pensar que en un futuro mi bebé y tú... —Kagome se sonrojó mientras murmuraba aquello, más para su persona que para ser escuchada. Inuyasha movió sus orejitas mientras la regresaba a su protector abrazo, haciendo una pregunta muda a su mujer. Ella captó la indirecta, así que volvió su vista a él y clavó sus ojos en los dorados del hombre, atravesándolo con aquella mirada—. Estoy lista, podemos irnos. —dijo ella, con la voz más tranquila y sobria que pudo.

Kagome se despidió del lobo de la manera más amable y dulce que pudo, mientras que Inuyasha se despidió de él con advertencias mudas de una conversación pendiente que el hanyou pugnaba por sacar. Y luego se adentraron en el bosque, a pie; más que nada por la reticencia de Kagome a tener más contacto con su marido, con el hombre que ella amaba, pero que amaba a otra.

Pero Inuyasha no se quedaba quieto con eso. Cada vez que trataba de aproximarse a ella u ofrecerle su espalda para que viajara más cómodamente, ella rechazaba el acercamiento por preferir caminar. El camino fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Inuyasha ordenó pararse a descansar en tres ocasiones, cosa que Kagome agradeció en silencio. El embarazo la estaba volviendo susceptible al agotamiento y lo que menos deseaba ese día era vomitar o tener hambre. No quería tener que depender de Inuyasha de nuevo, a pesar de haberlo soñado tanto esos días lejos de él. Soñando a su marido y a Himawari... Himawari y el pequeño bebé que soñaba en su vientre, para el completo gusto de su hija...

Se sonrojó al recordarlo, por lo que agitó la cabeza levemente para esfumar el recuerdo de su familia comenzando a crecer, en brazos del hombre con quien había enlazado su vida.

Por su lado, en Inuyasha comenzaba a apremiar la sensación de vulnerabilidad, especialmente cuando recordó con preocupación que ese día era luna nueva y que tenía qué encontrar la forma de proteger a su familia en caso de que cualquier criatura quisiera atacarlos. Eso lo tenía demasiado irritado. Bufó.

—Algo te está molestando. —Inuyasha se sorprendió de que Kagome le dirigiera la palabra por primera vez en horas, haciendo ya casi el atardecer. Sus orejitas de perro se movieron ante el dulce y armonioso sonido de su voz. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de responder, así que movió la cabeza, en negativa. La observó por el rabillo del ojo, se olía con insistencia—. ¿Te molesta mi olor, acaso? —Inuyasha gruñó molesto mientras pensaba en su olor.

—El olor del bastardo de Kouga no se compara con el desagradable olor de Sesshomaru sobre tu cuerpo y mi cachorro... —Escupió Inuyasha, molesto y más para él mismo que para Kagome. Pero la miko lo había escuchado ya y se detuvo, confundida.

—¿Sesshomaru _oniisan_? —Kagome no parecía entender muy bien de qué iba ese comentario, pero no le permitió continuar sus pasos. No había visto, ni siquiera había sentido la presencia del hermano de su marido en todo ese tiempo. ¿Sería posible que ahora su poder de percepción estuviera atrofiándose? — ¿Qué tiene qué ver Sesshomaru _oniisan_ en todo esto?

Inuyasha gruñó. Parecía más indignado de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Se le veía en los ojos la frustración de tener que recordar eventos que quizás su mente ya estaba tratando de olvidar a pulso. Por esa misma razón, Kagome tuvo que esperar unos minutos que le parecieron horas, antes de que el hanyou de dorado mirar se atreviera a explicar algo—. Tiene todo qué ver en esto.

Inuyasha pausó, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo mierda llegaste a la cabaña _esa_ noche?

—No. Bueno... recuerdo que me desmayé. Creí que tú me habías llevado a casa.

—Mujer estúpida. Sesshomaru te encontró. Un espíritu maligno estaba a punto de atacarte. Luego te llevó a casa, inconsciente... ¿Sabes lo desagradable es que tu mujer huela a otro hombre? —Kagome lo observó estupefacta y sorprendida. Ella no sabía nada de eso. Eso era quizás porque Inuyasha estaba...

—¿Celoso? —Kagome enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, haciendo que el hanyou tomara el mismo color de su haori y volteara la cara, nervioso e ignorando la pregunta de la miko.

—Qu-... quería arrancarle la garganta por haber-... te tocado y dejado todo su asqueroso olor encima de ti y de mi cachorr-... ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Se atrevió a humillarme diciendo que no te cuido lo suficiente como si no fuera eso lo que he estado tratando de hacer! —Kagome sonrió, sin poder sacudirse la sorpresa del cuerpo. ¿Así que había sido por eso que le había reclamado tan molesto aquel día...?

—Bueno, ¿no eras tú el que no quería descuidarme ni un sólo segundo? —Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había sentado sobre la enorme raíz de un árbol cercano, sonriente y palmeando su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Claro que era yo! ¡Pero protegerte es exactamente lo que he tratado de hacer todo este tiempo! —Inuyasha siguió hablando de su indignación y los celos que aquello le provocaba. Pero entonces la miko ya no prestaba atención. En su cabeza repitió constante lo acontecido aquella terrible mañana que se encontró a _Kikyou_ vagando por el bosque, cuando ella esperaba el regreso de su esposo.

El cachorro en su vientre parecía molesto al evocar la imagen de su encarnación, como si fuera algo a lo que temiera o que más bien odiara, y se encargaba de demostrarlo. El vientre de Kagome se acalambró unos instantes, y casi pudo jurar que Inuyasha tenía la misma reacción, pues se encrespó al mismo tiempo que ella, como si el cachorro quisiese llamarles la atención y reprenderlos por no ser sinceros consigo mismos.

Tal vez, consideró Kagome, era momento de decirle la verdad al hanyou acerca de todas sus inseguridades. Especialmente porque no le había dado espacio a Inuyasha de dar explicaciones. ¿No es que Kikyou había muerto? Bueno, no era que le interesara precisamente; pero ya que el hanyou estaba dejándole por otra, al menos quería saber cómo había logrado mantenerse viva.

—Kagome, ¿Me estás escuchando? —Kagome volteó a ver a su marido y lo notó alterado y preocupado. No entendió por qué pero se limitó a escucharlo—. He dicho que acamparemos aquí. Está oscureciendo y viajar de noche podría ser peligroso para ti.

—No soy una inútil.

Terreno suave por aquí. Inuyasha sabía que Kagome estaba susceptible a ser tratada como una carga a raíz de su preñez. Mejor andar con cuidado antes de que las cosas se pusieran peliagudas—. No estoy diciendo que lo seas.

—Puedo caminar de noche.

—Es peligroso y necesitas descansar.

—Puedo aguantar despierta. ¡O me puedes cargar!

—Vamos a acampar aquí. ¿O prefieres que busque una cueva?

—¡No soy una animal!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no te quejaste de la madriguera de Kouga?

—¡No metas a Kouga-kun en esto!

—¡Keh! ¿Y desde cuándo defiendes al bastardo ese?

—¡Desde que decidí que será el padrino del bebé!

—¡Padrino! —Inuyasha repitió la palabra como si fuera veneno puro entrando en su cuerpo—. ¿Estás loca? ¡También es mi cachorro y merezco decidir quién será la persona que te ayudará a parir a nuestro cachorro!

—¡Si por ti fuera, Inuyasha, no dejarías que nadie me ayudara a parir! —Respingó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara—. A este paso, me pondrás a parir sola, como un perro.

_Ouch._

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no lo parece, Inuyasha!

—¡Grrr! ¡Kagome! ¡Quiero que estés bien! —y diciendo esto la tomó del brazo y la haló hasta su cuerpo, envolviéndola. Kagome pudo sentir como el joven hanyou temblaba mientras la abrazaba. No comprendía por qué.

—¿Inu-... yasha?

—Últimamente... Nada lo hago bien, ¿verdad? —Kagome se congeló en su sitio mientras lo escuchaba. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de envolverlo en sus brazos para reconfortarlo, pero no pudo moverse ni un pelo para demostrarlo—. Sé que... yo-... creo que es normal que no sepas cómo estar; Sango lo estuvo cuando preñada. Yo-... no debería hacerte rabiar; yo-... quiero ser un buen guardián. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kagome asintió suavemente, levemente aturdida por ese despliegue emocional que tenía Inuyasha. ¿Sería que el embarazo comenzaba a joderle las emociones a él también?

—¿Puedes perdonarme? Yo tuve la culpa. Pero por favor, vamos a acampar aquí. —¡Ala! Eran las jodidas emociones del embarazo, ahora estaba completamente segura.

Empero, él se había disculpado (y mira que rápidamente).

Así que no hizo mucho jaleo y aceptó las disculpas, asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza. Como fuere, la miko sintió que el hanyou abandonaba sus brazos y, sin poder ver su rostro, el hanyou terminó de hablar—. Iré a buscar leños y algo que puedas comer. Quédate aquí, volveré de inmediato. ¡No se te ocurra poner a mi cachorro en peligro! —Entonces se marchó a toda velocidad, dejándole sola con sus pensamientos sin previo aviso.

¿Era ella o Inuyasha estaba realmente raro?

Con zozobra, la miko de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se recargó en el grueso tronco del árbol y frotó sus sienes, dejando su mente volar, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Aún le hacía eco en la cabeza ese pequeño despliegue emocional del hombre de ropas rojas, siendo que usualmente evitaba hablar de cómo se sentía. ¿Suponía que era esa una buena señal?

Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que él se preocupara tanto por ella y por el cachorro? Sintió de nuevo ese repudio por el hanyou peliplateado y su hijo, creciente en su vientre. Se llevó una mano al lugar y presionó con fuerza.

Pensó que las cosas estarían mejor después de tanto tiempo ausente en casa. Inuyasha seguía raro y esquivo. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir parecía un pequeño progreso, ¿o no? Recordó momentos particulares de su vida, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, hasta la forma en cómo su relación con Inuyasha se había deteriorado desde hacía meses y nadie parecía notarlo.

O quizás estaba siendo demasiado ingenua pensando que nadie lo notaba.

Una parte de su cuerpo se sentía traicionada y no parecía dispuesta a ceder ninguna clase de permiso para que Inuyasha volviese a entrar en su corazón, siendo que estaba comenzando a expulsarlo. No obstante, por el otro, su corazón le decía que este era el momento de comenzar a trabajar en su relación. Que si la sinceridad estaba siendo un problema, ya tendría el momento de arreglarlo, ahora sólo tenía qué dejarse querer.

Sintió un ligero ardor en el estómago, gruñó molesta por las maneras tan dolorosas de respingar de su cachorro.

Inuyasha vino y volvió tan rápido como sus pensamientos tardaron en volar y, con un poco de trabajo en equipo pudieron levantar un pequeño y modesto campamento sólo para ellos dos y preparar unos cuantos peces que el hanyou había capturado a conciencia y con las prisas de volver donde su hembra; prepararon una fogata y dejaron cocinando el pescado.

Tantas emociones encontradas, como de Inuyasha hacia ella, como dentro de sí misma, estaban volviendo a Kagome una olla de presión. Es decir, quería decir mil cosas, hablar sobre sus emociones, sobre su desconfianza, su tristeza, el cachorro,... su relación. ¿Qué mierda pretendía? ¿Debía decirle sobre sus pensamientos sobre Kikyou? Ella ya sabía que a Inuyasha quiso a Kikyou y que le costó dejarla ir. ¿Sería una crisis temporal? ¿Sería conveniente castigarlo por su comportamiento tan poco apropiado como jefe de familia?

—Inuyasha...

—Kagome...

La joven del futuro se sorprendió de coincidir juntos, volviendo a sonrojarse. ¡Hacía cuánto que algo así no ocurría! Sin percatarse del nerviosismo que parecía sentir el hanyou, mismo que demostraba al titubear varias moras sin decir nada coherente, ella le concedió su turno—. ¿Sí?

—Y-yo-... me preguntaba si-... ¿Puedo tocar al cachorro? —la miko lo observó con un mohín, sorprendida. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos azules atravesaron los ojos dorados del hanyou, escrutándole y buscando alguna otra intención o algún secreto oculto en su mirada, pero sólo vio el anhelo paternal de tener contacto con su cachorro...

¿Cómo podía negarle eso a la mirada suplicante de Inuyasha?

Consintiendo aquello, Kagome se acomodó junto al tronco del árbol donde había estado descansando y se sostuvo el vientre suavemente mientras se aseguraba de que su cuerpo estuviera cómodamente. Inuyasha la siguió y se sentó lo más junto a ella que fue posible. Fue en tal momento que la miko le pidió la mano y él, inseguro, entregó su garra y ella la tomó, poniéndola suavemente sobre el abultado vientre de tres meses.

Tanto madre como hijo se crisparon al contacto de la garra del hanyou, quien dejó su mano quieta, tratando de sentir a su cachorro con más fuerza. Kagome notó cómo todo su cuerpo se exaltaba emocionado al sentir al padre tan cerca del hijo. ¿Qué rayos quería lograr el hanyou con eso? Como sea que fuera, había logrado regresar a su estómago las mariposas y el vértigo de la emoción que siempre ganaba en ella por su causa.

Recordó cuán tierno podía ser Inuyasha, siempre que había intimidad de por medio entre ellos.

En un movimiento de desconcierto, Kagome sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza cuando Inuyasha acercaba su oreja perruna al vientre con la esperanza de escuchar algo de su hijo. Ella se quedó quieta, sin moverse ni un ápice, esperando que él escuchara algo.

No tuvo que ser una genio o escuchar junto a Inuyasha para sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El cachorro. El cachorro estaba muy feliz. Se agitaba emocionado ante la cercanía de su padre. Inuyasha sonrió al sentirlo tan emocionado, teniendo en ese momento la necesidad de estar más cerca de él. El kimono de Kagome le estorbaba, así que el peliplateado desbarató ligeramente el obi y entreabrió la ropa, para el completo sonrojo de Kagome, quien trató de levantarse y cubrirse—. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —Exclamó ella avergonzada mientras intentaba cubrirse.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, tan sólo pegó su oreja de perro al vientre desnudo, su mano imitó el movimiento. Y el cachorro pataleó emocionado, como si fuera un pequeño renacuajo. Lo sentía tan cerca, como si fuera su tibio cuerpecillo el que tenía entre sus garras. Sintió que su hembra se relajaba después de unos minutos en la misma posición, luego de asegurarse de que no trataría de hacer algo indebido. Se relajó junto a ella mientras disfrutaba de ese momento tan privado.

Los últimos rayos del sol comenzaron a difuminarse en el entramado del bosque, trayendo los primeros rastros de la noche en el cabello platinado del hanyou, que perdió su energía demoníaca mientras la noche ganaba terreno en el ancho firmamento. Las garras se convirtieron en uñas humanas y las orejas perdieron lentamente su sensibilidad hasta volverse completamente humanas. Era la primera vez que Kagome observaba la transformación tan de cerca y se maravilló por completo de la radical transformación, que a simple vista sólo dejaba un hanyou más humano ante sus ojos.

Observó al cielo, tratando de buscar la luna sin mucho éxito, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que era noche de luna nueva?

Con la nueva visión de su marido convertido en su especie, una sensación de vértigo le inundó el estómago y luego sintió un pequeño golpecillo en el mismo lugar. Inuyasha despegó su rostro del vientre al instante, sorprendido. Luego intercambiaron miradas. Azul contra gris. Ambos habían sentido aquello.

El cachorro desconocía a su padre.

Con un terror casi inhumano brotando a borbotones de los ojos entristecidos de Inuyasha, hizo ademán de retirar la mano que posaba sobre el vientre de su mujer con impotencia y desazón. Pero ella la sostuvo fuerte y lo retuvo a pesar del terror en la mirada de Inuyasha—. Eres su padre, no podrás huir de él cada vez que esto pase. —Ella se aferró a la mano y enfocó su atención en la desesperada y muda súplica del cachorro de alejar aquel extraño cuyo aroma y presencia se le hacía cada vez más y más familiar...

Una pequeña descarga quiso alejar al extraño que se esforzaba por tener contacto con él, hasta que la queda voz de su padre alcanzó sus sentidos de bebé en el vientre de su madre—. Tranquilo cachorro... tu padre no te lastimaría... —y como si tuviera miedo de ser repudiado por su hijo, Inuyasha volvió a inclinarse hacia el vientre y acercó su oreja humana, esperanzado de poder escucharlo.

Pero sus oídos tan humanos ya no lo escuchaban.

Sin explicarse cómo sintió que sus ojos escocían, enojados y frustrados por no poder escucharlo. Pero al menos el cachorro ya no se agitaba para alejarlo; como si pudiera reconocerlo.

Kagome acarició su cabello, sintiendo una punzada de ternura llenándole. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al hanyou hablarle así al bebé y, al verlo sufrir tanto por ese repudio que su hijo tenía al no reconocer su esencia ni su persona, de alguna forma, pudo sentir ese sufrimiento como suyo propio—. Inuyasha... —Ella susurró lo suficientemente alto como para atraer su atención. El hanyou, ahora humano, levantó la vista y entonces la joven mujer se dio cuenta de que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

_Él realmente amaba a su hijo_. Él realmente anhelaba esa familia que estaba por tener, junto a ella.

Y entonces Kagome se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios suavemente, depositando un suave y delicado beso en sus labios. Inuyasha se relajó al contacto y cedió ante el impulso de su cuerpo y se acercó aún más a ella, olvidando la desdicha previa y entregándose a los besos que su mujer le proporcionaba.

¡Extrañaba tanto esos cálidos besos! Casi no podía recordar la última vez que se habían besado de esta forma. No era para menos, porque justo en ese momento tan íntimo, Inuyasha comprendió que ella sufría por algo que él mismo había provocado con la distancia que, como su marido y guardián, había interpuesto entre ellos antes de saber que ella estaba embarazada; siempre con la excusa de protegerla de todo... _incluso de él_. De forma que ahora la añoraba y ansiaba más que nunca, en forma de algo que le anhelaba todavía más, ansioso, desesperado.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin tenerla que su cuerpo luchaba por contenerse, aún siendo humano.

La forma en cómo los expertos labios del hanyou ahora humano demandaban más de su mujer hicieron del contacto más íntimo y personal, obligando a la joven madre a devolver ese beso con ansias, deseando sentir el amor que su marido ya no podía darle.

Fue en ese momento que el hanyou se alejó de ella, tratando de recobrar un poco de aire. Kagome tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas arreboladas y respiraba con dificultad; lo que llevó al humano Inuyasha a seguir el vaivén de su respiración hacia su pecho, que apenas se veía en el kimono entreabierto. Así que rebuscó con una de sus manos y dejó al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. Sus senos se movían acompasados por la rápida respiración de la miko y las formas redondeadas de su cuerpo adaptándose al próximo cambio de la madre encendieron aquella necesidad que el cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzaba a reclamar.

—Kagome... —La muchacha del futuro observó nerviosa a su esposo, quien además le abrasaba con el calor del deseo chisporroteando en sus ojos. De pronto se sintió nerviosa—. Kagome... _quiero tocarte_... —susurró con excitación en la voz, haciendo que el estómago de la miko se precipitara al vacío de la emoción—. Quiero... _quiero estar dentro de ti_...

Y los ojos atónitos de Kagome que en un instante se encendieron de deseo la acercaron a los labios a su amado hanyou; respondiendo a su muda súplica con un beso más profundo y apasionado que el anterior.

_**Fin del capítulo X.**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Bueno, aquí les he traído (un pelín tarde, pero llegó) el capítulo 10 :D como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo una escena InuKag :D espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gustó mucho escribirla(L). Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo tendrá otra escena entre este par, una escena bonita *-*

No hubo mucho avance respecto a lo que Inuyasha tiene qué contarle a Kagome y sobre lo que Kagome le tiene que contar a Inu, pero dénle uno o dos capítulos, las cosas empezarán a ponerse buenas ;)

A favor de la campaña _**"Con voz y voto"**_. Si te gusta mi fanfic, por favor, no dudes en comentar :) siempre es un gusto leerlos :D y respondo los reviews ;) además, es una motivación para una como ficker.

Espero leerles pronto (y espero no volverme a retrasar con la actualización X3).

**_Onmi._**


	13. XI

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**XI.**_

Sonrió, mientras sus manos se mojaban agradablemente en el arroyo. El agua era fresca y el estar jugueteando la tentaba a tomar un baño. Y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, no creía que el bebé fuera a reprobar la idea de tomar un baño revitalizante en esos momentos.

Luego lo pensó un momento y recordó su objetivo al ir al río. Así que llenó la caneca vacía con el agua y se levantó, dispuesta a dejar los juegos para después.

Al principio, se sorprendió de lo terriblemente difícil que estaba resultando para ella cargar la caneca rebosante de agua, lo que en cualquier otro tiempo habría hecho sin ninguna dificultad; después, al sentir un pequeño calambre en el vientre, recordó su condición.

Claro, el embarazo la fatigaba más. Pero sin quejarse mucho más, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para caminar lo que ahora le parecía el siempre eterno sendero que llevaba a la aldea y a su hogar. Para su beneficio, además, hizo pausas cada tanto del camino, asegurándose de que el bebé estuviera lo menos incómodo o cansado posible.

_El bebé._

Sonrió con travesura, soltando una risilla. Si no estuviera esperando al hijo de Inuyasha, habría podido ir y venir por agua al arroyo sin ningún problema. Pero ahora, llegar al mismo sin ser detectada por su marido era todo un reto, y ahora regresar era todo un suplicio para ella.

Se recordó que era por el bien de Inuyasha y que algún día se lo agradecería (aunque fuera más probable que le escupiera en la cara con lo irascible que se encontraba).

Le tomó lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegar a la aldea, pero lo hizo. Sintió que un peso marchaba lejos de su espalda cuantos más pasos la acercaban a su hogar, en los límites de la villa. Y todo hubiera seguido de maravillas, sino fuera porque a escasos metros de su cabaña, su marido asomó la cabeza pasando la esterilla de bambú y la observó, molesto.

Ella trató de sonreír para conservar la calma, pero entonces era muy tarde. Inuyasha, que de un salto había salido de la cabaña, se aproximó a ella con pasos veloces y la observó, enfadado.

—Perra estúpida. ¡Te dije que no está bien que hagas esfuerzos! —y diciendo esto, le arrebató el cubo con agua, soltando un quejido molesto mientras lo hacía. La aludida frunció el ceño, indignada.

—Perro imbécil, te perforaron el estómago ayer. Esa herida nunca se curaría en menos de 24 horas. Te lo dije. —dijo ella mientras trataba de arrebatarle el cubo; pero entonces el hanyou ya lo alejaba de ella, dispuesto a llevarlo hasta la casa.

—No tan rápido, perra. El cubo lo llevo yo. —repuso, mientras la tomaba del hombro y la empujaba suavemente para rezagarla. Entonces ella fue más rápida y alcanzó uno de los mechones de su cabello, jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Argh! ¡Estúpida Kagome! ¡Suéltame!

Ella no obedeció a la orden y lo jaló más fuerte, con toda la intención de enfrentarse a él en un duelo de miradas. Ambos con indignación, se miraron el uno al otro intensamente, por lo que pareció una corta eternidad. Una pequeña contracción en el cuerpo de Kagome la hizo protestar suavemente, lo que consecuentemente permitió que soltara a su marido del agarre.

Inuyasha la observó atento, tratando de detectar el problema sin éxito alguno. Se sintió de pronto muy inseguro. No era la primera vez que sucedía en esa semana y eso le preocupaba. Ella no decía nada, tampoco le daba razones o explicaba, aun si se lo pidiera. Era como si lo rechazara para que no pudiera entrar a una burbuja muy personal de su vida donde sólo había cabida para ella y su hijo. Fue eso mismo lo que le motivó, en un extraño intento por tranquilizar a la joven miko, a estrechar a la joven azabache entre sus brazos; a pesar de que ella se tensó por la repentina muestra de afecto.

Desde su último día con la tribu de youkais lobo, la relación entre ella e Inuyasha parecía recuperarse, a pasos lentos, pero lo hacía. Después de una calurosa nueva discusión, logró convencer al hanyou de permanecer en la aldea, junto con todos sus amigos y él. Y todo estaba bien. Incluso era extraño que ningún youkai u oni llegara a la aldea en pos del cachorro; en lo que les pareció la semana más corta que jamás habían tenido.

Hasta el día anterior, claro está; cuando un grupo de soldados desertores, en compañía de un youkai, asaltaron la aldea con toda la intención de secuestrar a Kagome. Evidentemente, el grupo de Inuyasha frustró los intentos de llegar a la cabaña, pero Inuyasha había resultado con una perforación bastante desagradable en el estómago mientras buscaba defenderse de tres soldados que terminaron muertos, pese a las quejas de Kagome por tal acción.

Insegura e incapaz de decidir si esto se trataba de una buena señal o no; la miko de ojos azules finalmente tomó la fuerza para estirar bien sus brazos y responder al abrazo del hanyou de ojos ambarinos. Él la aferró con más fuerza al sentir la correspondencia, como tratando de embriagarse de su aroma antes de soltarla.

Lentamente, la tensión de Kagome fue cediendo, hasta relajarse por completo en sus brazos. ¡Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan relajada! Tal vez se estaba yendo muy lejos al pensar en eso, pero la última vez que recordaba sentirse en completa paz, fue aquella noche que él y ella-...

Se sonrojó. Tenía qué dejar de pensar en eso o su mente comenzaría a hacer juegos con ella que terminarían vulnerándola frente a Inuyasha, y eso era lo que menos quería. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte; por ella, por el bebé. No permitiría que Inuyasha la lastimara de nuevo, incluso si eso implicaba no volver a confiar en el plenamente; pero para entonces, las ideas de Kagome ya iban lejos, pensando en cosas importantes, pero que no consideraba propias para tratar con el hanyou en ese momento.

Algo dentro de ella, quizás una especie de ansia naciendo en lo más profundo de su vientre, la incitó—. Inuyasha.

—¿Hmmm? —Escuchó que repetía él, sin soltarla aún. Kagome se sonrojó cuando sopesó el peso de lo próximo que diría y se contuvo unos segundos antes de responder a la pregunta muda.

—Últimamente,... he soñado mucho con el bebé. —Inuyasha aflojó un poco el agarre y la observó, algo confundido—. ¿Sucede algo? —en realidad, sucedía todo. Porque Kagome no era la única que había soñado con el cachorro.

Él llevaba toda la semana soñando a un cachorro macho, pequeño, muy parecido a él. Tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre y orejitas de perro negras. Un pequeño que había resultado ser la luz en los ojos de su amada esposa, y su pequeño orgullo. Claro, no era la misma clase de orgullo que sentía al soñar a _Hime-chan_, sosteniendo su manita y dándole las gracias de una manera encantadora; pero era el orgullo de ser padre de un cachorro macho muy sano, fuerte y terco.

Pero Kagome tenía toda la semana soñando a su pequeña Himawari, encantadora y enamorada en secreto del que sería su padrino: Kouga; la adoración de Inuyasha y la pequeña hermana consentidora de un pequeño cachorro al que soñaba creciendo en su vientre de la forma en que la cachorra lo hacía ahora dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Inuyasha? —Inuyasha regresó torpemente de sus pensamientos, para prestarle atención a su mujer. Ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada. Sabía que diría algo que la avergonzaría, por la forma en cómo jugaba con las mangas de su ropa—. He estado pensando un poco y... ¿te gustaría que tuviéramos una familia grande? —y entonces Inuyasha se alejó ligeramente más de lo que ya estaba y la observó, con los colores por brillando por toda la cara.

Estaba sorprendido, tanto, que le costaba siquiera hilar un pensamiento decente.

¿Acaso K-Ka-... Kagome quería más cachorros? Observó a Kagome enrojecer tiernamente. ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? Kagome estaba muy vulnerable al ataque de cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro la salud del cachorro; sin contar que el cachorro por sí mismo era ya un peligro para ella como madre.

Si tuviera que pasar nuevamente por dicha experiencia, no estaba seguro de lograrlo con éxito. De sólo pensarlo, sintió una punzada de dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho. El puro pensamiento lo hacía sentir desolado.

—No me importa si tenemos una familia grande o pequeña, siempre que estés siempre a mí lado. —De acuerdo, aquello había sonado no muy como él (y por supuesto lejos de lo que él realmente quería decir), pero había logrado que Kagome enrojeciera también, adorable. ¿Eso quería decir que ella le agradaba la idea?

Enternecido por la forma en que ella respondía a sus comentarios, se acercó nuevamente y la abrazó suavemente. Pero la herida de su estómago, muy abierta todavía, lo obligó a soltar un quejido indignante. Kagome se soltó al escucharlo y lo observó.

—Será mejor que limpiemos esa herida antes de que se infecte y sea más difícil curarla. —Repitió ella mientras tomaba su garra y trataba de jalarlo a la cabaña.

—¡Keh! ¡Esta herida no es nada! —Repitió Inuyasha mientras tomaba el cubo de agua que había dejado descansar en el piso cuando abrazó a su mujer. La miko sonrió autosuficiente mientras juntaba su mano en un puño y golpeaba suavemente cerca del área perforada, haciendo que el hanyou soltara un quejido de dolor—. ¡Perra! —Escupió él mientras Kagome sonreía triunfal y lo llevaba hasta la cabaña a regañadientes.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, lo empujó suavemente para que se sentara sobre el tatami y le indicó que se quitara el haori y el gi mientras ella buscaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios que extrajo de un pequeño baúl exitosamente. Con una sonrisa divertida observó a su marido y se sentó a su lado, mientras removía unos pocos parches en la herida del hanyou.

Él puso la garra sobre su mano, deteniéndola de pronto—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto? —Kagome se mordió el labio, dubitativa. El día anterior casi le vomita encima de lo horrible que le lucía la herida. Asintió suavemente y retiró finalmente los parches, mientras su cachorro daba un vuelco en su estómago y ella contenía la arcada y la respiración.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, volvió el rostro a su botiquín y lo abrió, rebuscando entre sus frascos los ungüentos y remedios herbales que guardaba para ocasiones como éstas. Extrajo uno, completamente vacío—. Inuyasha, ¿sabes qué le ha pasado a mis frascos? Estoy segura de que los dejé llenos ayer que curé tu herida.

—¡Keh! Sólo debiste olvidar que estaban vacíos. ¡Fah! Mejor para mí, no tendré que aguantar el desagradable olor de tus asquerosas hierbas. —refunfuñó contento Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a ponerse el gi.

—No tan rápido, estúpido hanyou. —dijo Kagome, picando a consciencia al joven peliplateado de ojos dorados con un apelativo grosero que últimamente, sería por los cambios de humor que se cargaba con el cachorro; estaba utilizando con frecuencia. Inuyasha se enfurruñó por la forma en que su mujer le hablaba—. Iré por más hierbas. Quédate aquí.

—¡Claro que no, estúpida! ¡Es muy peligroso que andes por ahí tú sola, ya te lo dije! —Repuso Inuyasha mientras se levantaba con dificultad para encarar a su mujer, quien se levantó al mismo tiempo.

—Llevaré mi arco.

—¡No me jodas con eso, perra! —gritó él más fuerte al ver a Kagome dar un paso hacia atrás, lista para emprender carrera hacia el bosque en busca de lo que requería, aún en contra de los deseos de Inuyasha.

—Osuwari. —y el collar de cuentas en el cuello del joven hanyou se activó, estampándolo dolorosamente sobre el piso de madera pulida. Fue entonces que la joven madre aprovechó para tomar su cesto de hierbas medicinales, su arco y apuró paso a la esterilla de bambú—. Quédate aquí. Sólo recogeré unas cuantas hierbas cerca del riachuelo, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió ella mientras caminaba, entre rápido y lento, dejando atrás los quejidos adoloridos de su esposo tratando de detenerla sin éxito.

Trató de tomarse su tiempo al caminar. Ahora que se agotaba con más facilidad que nunca, lo que menos deseaba era tomar largos descansos que la hicieran cargar un cachorro que le haría imposible el regreso a casa. Pero ahora no quería pensar en su embarazo y en lo desastrosamente rara que se estaba poniendo con él.

Sin pensar en nada realmente, se enfocó en el camino hacia el río nuevamente, tratando de dirigirse a su único objetivo que era encontrar las hierbas medicinales que necesitaba para curar las heridas del hanyou que tenía por esposo.

_Inuyasha._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, caía en la cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco grosera con él en los últimos días; cuando sus humos se calentaban de más, le gritaba osuwari prácticamente por todo y no lo dejaba estar en paz. ¿Se estaba amargando con el embarazo? Un pequeño calambre se hizo sentir en el vientre bajo, haciéndola detener sus pasos.

¿Cuánto más le faltaba para llegar al riachuelo?

Desde la noche de luna nueva en que se quedaron solos en medio de la nada, las cosas parecían ir mejorando, pero había algo en su actitud que le recordaba que Inuyasha no le era completamente honesto y fiel. Y la susceptibilidad del embarazo no la estaba ayudando lo suficiente, pues el cachorro parecía indignado con ella por la forma en que trataba a su padre.

¡Pero es que se sentía tan indignada con Inuyasha! No sólo con él, sino con su embarazo en general. No se sentía segura ni de sí misma. Estaba enojada también con el cachorro, que últimamente la hacía vomitar en exceso y comer con el doble de fervor que si estuviera hambrienta. Un segundo calambre la aturdió lo suficiente como para tener que hacer una pequeña escala cerca de la raíz de un árbol viejo.

Tratando de ignorar las molestias, se acarició el vientre levemente y reanudó sus pasos, que se detuvieron al dar la vuelta en un recodo del camino, justo cuando el sonido del agua correr se hizo más fuerte. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a la fuente de agua y examinó cuidadosamente las hierbas que crecían en la orilla, ensanchándola aún más al encontrar las hierbas que necesitaba.

Mientras se agachaba, el cachorro se movió inquieto en su interior, acompañando este golpeteo con un nuevo calambre, probablemente más fuerte que el anterior. Haciéndose ovillo suavemente, se inclinó hacia adelante cuando acariciaba su vientre para tranquilizar a un cachorro repentinamente muy quieto.

¿Qu-... qué estaba pasando con el bebé?

Acariciándolo un poco más, le habló con cierta inquietud—. Todo está bien, Himawari-chan... pronto volveremos con _papá_. —susurró ella canturreando para obtener alguna respuesta animosa del bebé. Pero nada sucedía en su interior.

Como si el cachorro hubiera...

Con cierta desesperación, trató de levantarse del suelo con las hierbas que había recolectado con éxito, pero el calambre en su interior se hizo más fuerte, obligándola a permanecer hecha ovillo. Esto no era normal. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Como si nada más pudiese empeorar, a sus sentidos llegó la energía demoníaca aproximándose en inmensas cantidades a su persona. Con la poca movilidad que tenía le sería difícil hacerse de su arco y defenderse. Eso la hizo temer.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, trató de arrastrarse hacia un arbusto cercano, pero la contracción en su vientre se hizo más fuerte; casi como si se estuviese vaciando por dentro. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado en el sitio, se tumbó en el fresco césped, a lado del arroyo.

Haciéndose ovillo lo más fuerte que pudo, trató de protegerse de aquello que venía hacia ella y el cachorro inmóvil que le estaba preocupando más de lo que ella admitiría jamás. Mientras pensaba en esto, sintió en lo más bajo de su vientre un nuevo calambre, como si desease sacar de sus entrañas mismas la vida que crecía en su interior.

El dolor fue insoportable en ese momento y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino gritar, llena de sufrimiento. En sus ojos se acumularon unas lágrimas llenas de terror mientras cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de mitigar el dolor. La energía youkai que llegaba a sus sentidos se fue acumulando de forma insana hasta que ella misma perdió noción de él mismo y de su consciencia.

Quería gritar por auxilio, llamar a Inuyasha, a alguien, quien fuera. Pero estaba sola y lejos de todo y nadie podría escucharla. Estaba sola, a merced de uno de esos tantos youkais que podían lastimarla, incluso matarla. Se sintió profundamente arrepentida por no haberse quedado junto a su amado hanyou. Y en esos últimos instantes, antes de ser encontrada y atacada sin remedio, tan vulnerable; quería sentir que, si moría, el cachorro encontraría la forma de sobrevivir a ello hasta ser encontrado por su padre.

Todo fue oscuro por unos momentos.

_**Fin del capítulo XI.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, no me pude aguantar y tuve qué publicar esto de una vez. Puedo decir con algo de tristeza que, sin contar tres sidestories que están planeadas para el fanfic y que quedan por publicarse; a partir del próximo capítulo entraremos a la recta final del fanfic. ¿Difícil de creerlo? ¡Yo no me lo puedo creer aún! Siento que ha pasado tan poco desde que empecé a publicarlo... pero ya es justo y necesario que sepan todos qué le depara a la familia de Inuyasha y Kagome. Todo tendrá una solución, os lo aseguro :D

Y bueno, se preguntarán ¿cómo mierda esta Onmi espera que en la recta final se resuelva el conflicto entre Inuyasha y Kagome, siendo que ninguno de los dos ha resuelto ni dicho absolutamente nada de sus problemas? Bueno, pues pronto, muy pronto lo sabrán :D de hecho, en el próximo capítulo estallará una bomba :3 y les esperan más sorpresas.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos para el próximo viernes, que será cuando espero publicar el próximo capítulo.

Hasta entonces, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


	14. XII

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**XII.**_

_Corrió como bólido mientras observaba a su padre apuntar en dirección al dragón que se enfrentaba directamente a su hogar. Ojeó la cabaña ser custodiada fieramente por Kohane-chan, Haruko-chan, Satoshi-kun y el padre de estos. Escuchaba los gritos dolorosos de su madre en la cabaña, siendo asistida por su tía Sango y la mujer de su tío Sesshomaru, Rin._

_Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al no verse capaz de quedarse en compañía de su madre y apoyarla en un momento tan importante para todos como familia, pero que un dragón bajara de las montañas para encarar una aldea así de la nada era algo de cuidado y, aparentemente, algo que nunca sucedía. _

_Hasta ahora._

_Notó a su padre, el hanyou de ropajes rojos, apuntar fieramente hacia la criatura, listo para lanzar su mejor ataque y ganar tiempo para que madre pudiera parir y huir efectivamente con su hermano (o hermana). Sintió otra punzada de remordimiento al pensar en ello. Siempre había sido una terrible peleadora, por esa razón la dejaban al cuidado de la comida, del cuidado de los niños más pequeños o de asistir a enfermos y heridos. Pero esta vez necesitaba ir más allá, hacer algo más por su familia._

_Por eso corrió. Corrió en dirección opuesta a la ubicación de su padre, de la cabaña, de todos. Su presencia alertó de la misma forma al dragón como a su padre, quién soltó la sarta más terrible de maldiciones a su persona, por ser tan estúpida para poner su valiosa vida en jaque._

_Si Kouga-san la hubiese visto, la hubiese reprendido por su inmaduro comportamiento. Sonrió mentalmente, con tristeza, mientras se detenía de súbito y esperaba el impacto de aquella gran criatura que se posaba muy cerca. Probablemente pronto ya no tendría capacidad de recordar nada de eso._

_Escuchó a su padre gritar desesperado por su seguridad cuando una de las garras del youkai se levantaba imperiosamente sobre ella y entonces caía hacia ella, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente en la espera de un impacto que tardó tanto que nunca llegó._

_Y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió con sorpresa que ella misma había detenido el poder de aquel youkai, manteniéndolo a raya con un campo de protección que no tenía idea de cómo convocar (mucho menos idea tenía de que pudiese levantar) y luego veía a Satoshi, el hijo más pequeño de sus tíos Sango y Miroku, apoyarla con una galante sonrisa que le tibió el corazón._

—_Has hecho un gran trabajo, Himawari-chan. —Dijo el joven mientras le alborotaba tiernamente el cabello en el instante en que ella se relajaba, el campo de protección se desvanecía, y Tessaiga se devoraba la energía demoníaca de ese dragón._

* * *

No supo en qué momento había perdido la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero se sentía increíblemente aliviada de que hubiera terminado. Se sorprendió hacia sus adentros cuando notó su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, así como el acalambrado dolor de su vientre bajo, que ya no dolía ni la limitaba en movimientos. Con los ojos cerrados, atinó a buscar aquella presencia demoníaca que había estado siguiéndola en su momento de tanta debilidad, pero se había ido.

¿Estaba muerta, acaso?

No. Hubo un simple instante en que lo consideró, hasta que el cachorro se alborotó temeroso y luego pudo sentir el fresco césped agitarse con el suave resoplar el viento. Escuchó el sonido del agua correr en el arrollo y unos pasos ansiosos relativamente cerca de ella. ¿Su salvador? Se mantuvo otro tanto quieta, tratando de reconocer aquella presencia; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una, sino dos y no pretendían acercarse a ella ni un ápice más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe en ese momento, encontrándose en la misma posición en que había caído al sentir ese terrible dolor. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se incorporó apropiadamente, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor; mientras seguía la presencia que la esperaba de espaldas a donde ella se dirigía.

Con una especie de alivio, dejó caer un largo y pesado suspiro al notar que su movilidad había regresado, así como también apreció a su salvador, que se encontraba de pie a escasos cinco metros; estoico y taimado, de espalda a ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo ahí, tan elegante y paciente esperando porque ella volviera en sí. Uno de sus acompañantes, el youkai y fiel sirviente Jaken se giró hacia ella y gritó al verla despierta.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! La humana Kagome ha vuelto en sí. —Aunque quizás redundante el anuncio, Kagome agradeció que alguien rompiera el silencio con la esperanza de que el medio hermano de su marido le dirigiera al menos una mirada y ella pudiera darle las gracias apropiadamente.

Mirada que efectivamente recibió, pero por alguna razón, Kagome tuvo la sospecha de que estaba cargada de desprecio.

Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando la estática voz del taiyoukai perro resonó en aquel lugar. Lo imperioso de su voz la obligaba a bajar la cabeza y escuchar, como si fuera una suerte de esclava siendo reprendida por su amo; como si se tratara de una suerte de hermano mayor.

—El cachorro al menos es inteligente. A diferencia del estúpido de Inuyasha, sabe bajar la cabeza ante el despliegue de un poder claramente superior al suyo. —Kagome se mordió la lengua mientras escuchaba al taiyoukai hablar de esa forma, como si quisiera saltarle encima e insultarlo por la forma en que se estaba expresando de su marido, de su familia—. ... Con el entrenamiento adecuado, ese cachorro puede llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como este Sesshomaru.

¡Ala! Pero ahora sintió una punzada de halado. Así que bajó la cabeza y frotó su vientre suavemente, encantada pero orgullosa al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente ese tipo de palabras no son las que esperaba de un individuo como Sesshomaru—. A-aún así... me parece increíble que apenas ayer fuimos atacados y hoy otro youkai aprovechara que Inuyasha quedó malherido para hacernos daño a mí y al bebé... —comentó ella sonriente, totalmente complacida, también aliviada. Escuchó a Jaken murmurar algo a pesar de no ser capaz de entenderlo, para luego notar que Sesshomaru volvía el rostro ligeramente en su dirección y la veía por el rabillo del ojo una segunda ocasión, tan llena de desprecio y odio como la primera.

—¿Youkai...? —Y la forma burlona en que habló, se le antojó a Kagome tan de mal agüero. Tembló, preocupada—. No hay un solo youkai en todo el bosque. La presencia demoníaca que sentiste era del cachorro que estás esperando.

Kagome sintió que el tiempo se congelaba en ese preciso momento, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza y las palabras de Sesshomaru retumbaban y se repetían en un eco molesto e incesante en su cabeza. ¡Eso no podía ser posible...! ¿O sí? Sonriendo nuevamente, pero ahora de forma retorcida, trató de conservar la calma—. P-pero... ¡eso no puede ser posible, Sesshomaru _oniisama_! Es sólo un cachorro, es mi cachorro. ¡No es posible que yo pueda sentir su-...!

Sesshomaru la interrumpió en ese momento, obligándola a cerrar la boca por segunda ocasión a la espera de las respuestas que demandaba—. Las hembras youkai menos honorables de nuestra especie suelen despreciar a sus hijos desde el vientre para convertirlos en seres despiadados desde incluso antes de parirlos. —Kagome escuchó atentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras el taiyokai se daba la vuelta y la encaraba finalmente. Kagome volvió a temblar y sintió que el cachorro daba un vuelco en su interior, aterrado por la presencia del medio hermano de su padre—. Repudian al cachorro hasta que tiene el poder para defenderse de su madre... Y matarla. Aún dentro del vientre.

El terror en los ojos de Kagome, luego de escuchar todas aquellas palabras, fue imposible de ocultarse. Ahora entendía (o al menos creía entender) lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, se sintió un ser abominable. Tuvo tanto miedo de sí misma y de su propio hijo que tuvo que quitar sus manos de su vientre y hundirse en su propia miseria, su abismo personal.

Ella había creado un monstruo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, asimilaba todas las veces que había despreciado al cachorro cuando él se agitaba feliz en su tibio interior; todas esas ocasiones en que había soñado con él o ella y cómo ahora todas las palabras se precipitaron sobre su garganta impidiéndole hablar por lo que a la joven miko le pareció una eternidad. Pero al final, la voz encontró camino fuera de su cuerpo y habló, quizás sonando más alterada de lo que podía reconocer—. ¿Cómo sería posible que un bebé sobreviviera a la muerte de su m-...?

—Absorbe la energía vital de la madre muerta hasta que tiene el poder necesario para salir de sus entrañas. Los cachorros hanyou de madres humanas son particularmente agresivos a su nacimiento. —la sangre se fue hasta los pies de Kagome mientras escuchaba esas palabras y entendió que ese odio que sentía hacia su propio hijo no era sólo por causa de Inuyasha, sino también por el exacerbado poder del cachorro, que ahora amenazaba con consumir su vida a causa del odio que le tenía—. Un cachorro no ataca a su progenitora deliberadamente, a menos que sea repudiado por ella.

La mirada de Kagome se clavó sobre el césped, ignorando el sonido del agua corriendo en el riachuelo, ignorando su arco y aljaba de flechas frente a ella, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido de la voz de Sesshomaru. Los ojos le escocían y le pedían a gritos llorar, pero los goterones se contuvieron en sus ojos, con toda la intención de no parecer vulnerable ante el taiyoukai.

—Estamos hablando del primer heredero del linaje del gran Inu no Taisho. Ese cachorro, esta ocasión, se contuvo al verse confrontado a un ser claramente superior, pero fue justo antes de hacer un daño real sobre ti, humana. —y ciertamente, aquellas palabras sonaron como un despliegue de egocentrismo, al objetar que nuevamente la había salvado—. No siempre correrás con la misma suerte. Probablemente ahora deberías estar muerta. —Kagome reprimió el sollozo que le vino mientras Sesshomaru escupía con odio todas aquellas palabras—. No me interesa tu relación marital con el bastardo de Inuyasha, pero siendo el primer heredero de nuestro linaje, el hanyou debe saber lo que pretendes hacer con el cachorro. Un youkai perro de tan baja calaña como el posible cachorro que nacerá de todo esto; le da mala fama a los de nuestra estirpe. Incluso nuestro honorable padre, en sus mejores años, tuvo qué disponer de estas repugnantes y sanguinarias criaturas; de la misma forma en que dispondré de ese cachorro si ve la luz de esa forma tan deshonrosa.

Luego de eso, Kagome no supo qué más podía decir en su favor, así que no dijo nada por lo que le pareció un incontable tiempo. Encogida sobre sí misma, asimiló lentamente las palabras de Sesshomaru. Definitivamente, haber evitado durante el último mes y medio, hacer alusión al desprecio que sentía por su hijo y por ella misma por seguir a lado de su marido, había resultado contraproducente: ahora corría peligro de morir si no hacía algo al respecto con su hijo.

En estos momentos, más de lo que pensó que lo haría alguna vez, odió a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar del inmenso amor que le profesaba. Era tan extraño y ambivalente todo eso que sentía que llegó un punto en que se sintió confundida y ahogada en sí. Pero si en algo podía estar de acuerdo con Sesshomaru, era en que Inuyasha merecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y el cachorro; lo aceptara o no.

Pero se sentía tan avergonzada, tan destrozada y aterrada de que el mismo Sesshomaru captara en un instante lo que ella se venía repitiendo desde hacia tantas semanas y que ahora era evidente desde su interior, donde el cachorro se debatía entre odiarla y consumirla y amarla y dejarla vivir. Mientras pensaba en esto, Kagome no pudo contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Con voz trémula, finalmente encontró alguna cosa qué decir y habló—. Me... me has salvado. Gracias. —Aunque aquello fue más bien un hilillo pusilánime de voz, se encogió en un ovillo, más vulnerable que nunca.

Para cuando tuvo el valor de enfrentarse nuevamente a Sesshomaru y su fiel sirviente Jaken, alzó la vista y descubrió que no había señal alguna de ellos.

Si los últimos tiempos se había sentido miserable, por alguna razón que no comprendía, sintió que en estos momentos había tocado fondo. Finalmente. Ahora que se sabía sola, gritó, corrompida de dolor, abrazándose a sí misma y dejando que todo ese miedo y dolor salieran de su interior, como si hubiese anhelado este momento por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se abrazó con fuerza, aferrando entre sus dedos las hierbas médicas que la habían llevado hasta el arroyo. Asustada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se enjugó las lágrimas, se recolectó a sí misma, tratando de encontrar la fuerza, tranquilidad y valor para volver a su hogar y encarar a su marido después de haber tenido esa conversación con Sesshomaru.

Con dificultad, se levantó del pasto y alcanzó su arco, sonriendo débilmente. ¡Quién lo diría! Ella podría haberse defendido contra todo, menos contra la revelación que Sesshomaru le haría respecto a su hijo. Se irguió lo mejor que pudo y tembló al sentir los escasos rayos del sol que se colaban entre los árboles, alcanzarle la cara. Dentro de unas horas se pondría el sol y le daba la impresión de que su travesía le había tomado más tiempo del que realmente necesitaba; así que emprendió camino de regreso a casa, tratando de conservarse en calma y no alarmar al hanyou que tenía por esposo; al menos no lo suficiente como para desatar un pandemónium.

* * *

Mientras se acercaba a la choza que era su hogar, a las afueras de la aldea de Kaede-sama, notó con terror que Inuyasha la esperaba, impaciente. Cuando la vio acercarse, lenta y pausadamente, se echó a correr a toda velocidad en su dirección. Kagome sintió que su estómago se vaciaba automáticamente al verlo aproximarse tan rápido como sólo él. Su cachorro dio un vuelco de nervios. Lo ignoró.

Inuyasha sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo mientras más se acercaba a su mujer. Al llegar a ella, se detuvo y la confrontó, nervioso y ansioso, por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad. La olfateó a discreción al momento en que la miko bajaba la cabeza. Quería ocultarle que había estado llorando, el rastro era reciente; pero había algo más en ella que le estaba crispando los nervios.

Tratando de morderse la lengua y no ser mordaz, habló—. ¿Estás bien? —Notó que la joven azabache se exaltaba nerviosa ante la pregunta. Esperó. Un momento, dos. Ella alzó la vista con algo de miedo y enfrentó lo que parecía la mirada más paciente de su esposo. Comprendió que era imposible ocultarle nada a Inuyasha, que sabía que había llorado.

—S-... sí. —murmuró en un hilillo pusilánime de voz; aunque para Inuyasha eso había sido una estridente respuesta.

—Hueles a Sesshomaru. —y ahí lo soltó, directo y sin suavizar. Se sintió profundamente alterado y no comprendía la razón por la que ella olía a su hermano. ¿Se habría atrevido a tocarla? Le cortaría la garganta sin dudarlo un solo segundo, sino fuera porque Kagome estaba tan descompuesta y apagada, negando tiernamente con la cabeza.

—Tuve un pequeño desmayo. Sesshomaru _oniisama_ me encontró, pero sólo eso. No me tocó un solo cabello, puedes estar tranquilo. —Ella no dijo más, tratando de parecer tranquila y resuelta, se movió hacia la cabaña, dejando atrás a su marido. El hanyou frunció el ceño mientras la seguía, como tentando terreno. Kagome sonrió, enseñándole las hierbas en sus manos—. Espero que estés listo para que te cure, Inuyasha. —El aludido frunció el ceño inseguro. Aquella sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos de Kagome.

De pronto estaba preocupado y serio. ¿Kagome estaba triste? Algo en la forma en que se comportaba se le antojó sospechoso. Y malo.

Sentándose en el tatami que cubría el piso de su pequeño hogar, Kagome se movió habilidosamente, sacando agua del cuenco que había traído previamente y mezclando y tallando las plantas medicinales para obtener una especie de pasta. Se sentía ausente, apagada, nerviosa. Tenía tanto miedo y odio en su interior que le costó mantener a raya todo lo que quería gritar en la cara de Inuyasha.

En silencio, el hanyou de ojos dorados se sentó frente a ella y se quitó el haori y el gi, dejando al descubierto la herida de su estómago. Kagome contuvo una exclamación al recordar lo terrible que esta lucía y casi no contiene las náuseas que le siguieron. Conteniendo esa pugna interna por detenerse y huir, preparó un par de gazas limpias y las mojó en aquella pasta, limpiando tierna y pacientemente la herida de su marido por ambos lados.

Con las náuseas contenidas, Kagome terminó su labor, colocando un poco de gaza y vendando su torso cuidando no lastimarle. Estaba hecho. Inconsciente, colocó una de sus manos sobre la herida vendada y trató de sonreír, aunque ésta no llegó a sus ojos. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa, como si quisiera infundirle un valor intrínseco de la situación.

Él arriesgaba su vida por ella, por _ellas_. Si alguien llegaba intentando lastimarles, Inuyasha no dudaría ni un instante en lanzarse contra su agresor, listo para matar y morir en el intento si fuera necesario. Siempre procuraba su buen ánimo, su seguridad y total bienestar. Y el cachorro parecía feliz, muy feliz; sobre todo después de haber conocido la vulnerabilidad de su padre. En esos precisos momentos lo sentía moverse alegre ante su cercanía. ¿Eso era amor, no? Cualquiera que los conociera bien sabía que sí, lo es.

Pero ¿y ella? Ella...

—Inuyasha. —habló suavemente. Las orejitas perrunas del hanyou se agitaron dulcemente al escuchar el nombre, tentándose inevitable a inclinarse hacia su rostro sin desdibujar la sonrisa en su rostro. La joven miko se tensó ante el acercamiento y contuvo la respiración horrorizada por esa forma tan sugestiva de acercarse tan súbitamente. Y cuando sintió el aliento de su marido chocar contra su rostro, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hasta sus labios, comprendió que no podía huir más de lo inevitable—. No puedo. —Alcanzó a musitar en un hilillo pusilánime de voz, moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de él.

Él no indagó, mucho menos se alejó. Por el contrario, reacomodó la postura de su cuerpo de manera sugerente en torno a ella. Pero Kagome no podía pensar en él; su mente estaba llena toda de la sentencia de muerte a la que estaba condenada. Se encontraba más incapaz que nunca de sostener el cuidado de ese hijo.

—¿Kagome?

—No puedo tener a tu hijo.

_**Fin del capítulo XII.**_

* * *

**PS.** Madres. Y que suelto la bomba D: espero que haya quedado claro todo en el capítulo, empezó a ponerse intensa la situación aquí, lo sé X3 y las cosas que vienen... nope, nos espera algo más cardíaco por aquí X3 si algo no quedó claro, pueden preguntarme y, si hace falta, vuelvo a replantear el capítulo X3

Como pueden ver, no me gusta ponerle las cosas sencillas a este par D: pero como les digo, falta poco para que termine el fanfic y las cosas mejoren :D Por cierto, no sé si han notado algo, pero al menos Inuyasha y Kagome ya tienen una idea de lo que quieren/creen que será su bebé :3 y antes de que lo olvide, ¿cómo me salió Sesshomaru? D: espero haber logrado el IC lo más posible X3 y no le pierdan la pista, que volverá a salir ;D

Haré lo posible por actualizar para el lunes o el martes de la próxima semana. Ahora se me han juntado dos proyectos de casos, mi tesina de graduación, un concurso y cinco regalos/retos. El próximo capítulo ya está hecho, sólo me falta aplicar la edición X3 pero haré todo lo que pueda :D

Si ven errores ortográficos, dedazos o algo, no duden en decírmelo :D

Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


	15. XIII

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**XIII.**_

Respiraba profundo y pausado, aunque parecía más bien el bufido de un toro iracundo dispuesto a arremeter contra su presa. Las aletillas de la nariz dilatadas le ponían en evidencia y el puño cerrado con una fuerza más allá de lo que creyó capaz, goteó carmín en pequeñísimas dosis. Se paró ante el umbral de la puerta, acomodando el último pliegue de su haori, en silencio y de espaldas a su mujer.

Observó a su mujer por el rabillo del ojo, bien compuesta y sentada sobre el tatami, con la expresión más impasible que le había visto jamás.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a Kikyou en esos precisos momentos. No estaba seguro de que fuera un comentario inteligente para hacer en ese instante.

—Esta tarde lucías entusiasmada con la idea de tener una familia... _conmigo_. —la miko del futuro notó como le costaba dejar salir aquellas palabras, cómo se mordía la lengua para evitar decir aquello que estaba realmente sintiendo. Kagome sintió un hueco vertiginoso hacerse espacio en su interior, mortificado—. Justo antes de que concibiéramos, me pedías insistentemente un cachorro.

Kagome no se inmutó ante las acusaciones de su marido—. Eso fue antes.

—¿Antes de qué, Kagome? —Escupió Inuyasha con veneno, furioso. Finalmente se atrevió a encarar a su mujer y la observo unos segundos, justo al ser absorbido en una especie de epifanía. Martirizado, Kagome supo que estaba lastimando una fibra sumamente sensible del chico de platinados cabellos—. Esto es por Kikyou.

El silencio de Kagome ante los cuestionamientos del ojidorado, elevó los humos del segundo a nuevos niveles. Gruñó por lo bajo.

—¡Carajo! ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensarlo? —y el hanyou no se molestó en controlar su volumen de voz, sediento de respuesta por parte de Kagome. Ella apretó la tela de su ropa entre los dedos al notar el reproche que bañaba esas palabras.

—Eso no lo he provocado yo. —dijo, lo más compuesta que pudo. Pero estaba aterrada por todo lo que sentía: desde el desdén hacia su hijo, el temor a morir por ello y la furia de Inuyasha que ahora comenzaba a adquirir nuevos niveles.

—¿Provocar qué? —Rugió él. Y luego observó su vientre, sin saber qué pensar. El rostro se le desfiguró con dolor—. ¿Lo vas a culpar a él? ¡Kagome, es sólo un cachorro!

—¡No es cualquier cachorro!

—¡Por supuesto que no, es _nuestro_ cachorro! ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti tenerlo? ¿Por Kikyou? ¡Feh! ¡Si no lo quieres, si ya no deseas estar a mi lado, puedes irte después de parirlo!

Kagome sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar aquello. Fue lo mismo que la motivó a levantarse del tatami y enfrentar cara a cara a su marido, con las llamas de ardientes celos haciendo flamas iracundas en sus ojos. Agarró un mechón de cabello platinado de su marido y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, obligándolo a estar a su altura—. ¿Para dárselo a tu amada mujer muerta que ni siquiera eso puede darte? ¿De veras, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, esta vez amenazante—. ¡Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas! ¡Kikyou no tiene _nada_ qué ver en esto! ¡Y no te permitiré que dañes a mi cachorro con tus celos estúpidos, perra! —y con rudeza, la tomó por los brazos y la zarandeó, casi con violencia.

El frágil cuerpo de Kagome se entregó a las sacudidas, aterrada. Inuyasha respiró hacia adentro y se tranquilizó sin soltarla; como si con ello le suplicara a su mujer por una explicación que justificara todo lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado del cielo al infierno en muy poco tiempo. No le había bastado con lo mucho que le estaba costando mantenerla sana de los peligros que la acechaban. ¿Acaso para ella nada de eso contaba? ¿Acaso esos no eran motivos para amar a ese cachorro que esperaba, en lugar de odiarlo?

Sus cavilaciones cesaron cuando sintió el suave temblor del que la miko del futuro era presa, unido al miedo que destilaban sus poros y las lágrimas saladas que fluían incontrolables de sus ojos.

Ahora temía haberle hecho un daño irreparable.

—S-si... si só-... lo... me hubieras amado a mí... Sí tan sólo no tuvieras esa necesidad-... de volver donde Kikyou una y otra vez. —y la voz pastosa y quebrada de Kagome se le acumuló en la garganta y casi sintió que le venían las arcadas y el vómito. Los ahogó—. ... ¡Tal vez entonces yo no tendría... tanto miedo y odio de enfrentar la muerte por ti y tu hijo!

En ese preciso instante, Inuyasha la soltó, como si de pronto ella se hubiera convertido en brasas al rojo vivo. La fibra sensible de los miedos más profundos de Inuyasha hacia Kagome con el embarazo fue de pronto más susceptible a las emociones de Kagome, que estaban derrapando en picada hacia lo más profundo de un abismo inmenso.

—No puedo. No puede tener a tu hijo sabiendo que amas a otra. —Kagome se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás, deseosa de alejarse y tener espacio para sí misma. Un pequeño calambre se presentó a la altura de su cachorro, quien se movió frustrado en su interior. Lo volvió a ignorar.

—No lo entiendes. —Escupió Inuyasha, ácidamente.

—El que no lo entiende eres tú, Inuyasha. He creado un _monstruo_. —Devolvió Kagome en el mismo tono. Sorbió aire por la nariz e hipó suavemente, mientras limpiaba torpemente sus ojos húmedos. Sus movimientos lentos y torpes le hacían ver que su corazón estaba roto—.No puedo sabiendo que puedo morir en cualquier momento gracias a tu amor sin medida por Kikyou.

Y luego no esperó a que su marido hiciera algo para detenerla, así que se marchó de su hogar tan rápido como sus pies y su embarazo se lo permitieron. No volvió su vista atrás, no quería encontrar esos ojos dorados reprochándole, exigiéndole un por qué nuevamente; aunque ya le había dado sus mejores razones, no estaba segura de que eso fuera todo.

_Y luego él..._

El cielo se rompió crudamente, anunciando nubarrones grises y densos sobre el cielo oscurecido.

_Dijo algo doloroso._

Sus ojos ardían mientras el viento golpeaba violentamente su cara; las lágrimas bajaban por sus heladas mejillas y ella trató de limpiarse el rostro torpemente. Quería estar sola, aunque con lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía incluso abandonada por la presencia de su propio hijo.

Todo dentro de ella dolía, sangraba y estaba roto.

¿Inuyasha la odiaría ahora por lo que había provocado? ¿Se habría ido ya a buscar a Kikyou? ¿Sería que empeoró las cosas lo suficiente como para que su cachorro pudiera matarla en cualquier momento? Por sentía que la vida la estaba abandonando segundo a segundo.

Todo eso les haría daño. ¿Pero acaso eso importaba?

El cielo rompió en aguas. Y una lluvia helada comenzó a inundar el bosque.

Se detuvo luego de andar un rato desesperada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? No tenía a dónde ir. Volver a su época haría que Inuyasha fuera tras ella con el temor de que pudiera hacerle algún daño al bebé; pero quedarse ahí en el bosque, sola y desamparada, la ponía en riesgo de morir a manos de cualquier cosa.

Estaba tan asustada.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba todo lo que ese niño había provocado y todos los riesgos a los que la estaba enfrentando! Ella no estaba lista para tener un hijo. ¿Por qué no podía ser un mal sueño, simplemente? Se aferró furiosa a su vientre y se agitó desesperada por el ardor que sentía por dentro. Sus emociones se concentraron justo en eso, como si quisiera sacar la vida de su interior antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. El cachorro devolvía las emociones casi con el doble de intensidad y rapidez que su madre en un esfuerzo por defenderse y Kagome supo que comenzaba a perder la batalla contra él.

Estaba aterrada como nunca y sentía tanta desesperación por dentro que ya no estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía con exactitud. Sólo sabía que su tiempo de vida estaba contado. E Inuyasha sólo lo había empeorado. ¿O había sido ella? Ya no quería pensar más, sólo quería doblegarse en sus emociones y dejar que éstas le consumieran viva, esperanzada en que el sentido de la vida se desdibujara lo suficiente para cambiarlo.

—¡Oh, niña! Pero mira nada más, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola y con esta lluvia? —Kagome reaccionó de un sobresalto al sentir la presencia súbitamente cerca de ella, apaciguando la batalla que se desarrollaba dentro de ella. Azorada, en una especie de sopor confuso, movió su rostro en busca de aquella voz, encontrando a sus espaldas a una mujer de cabellos canos y el rostro lleno de arrugas. Le extendía una sombrilla de bambú, con la mirada dulce y paciente de una abuelita. Parpadeó ante la obviedad de que jamás en su vida la había visto, pero le trataba como si la conociera de mucho tiempo. Aquello le trajo una especie de nostalgia que no pudo explicarse—. Ven, niña. Será mejor que te cubras. Un refrío y ese bebé se puede poner en peligro —y diciendo esto, le tendió la mano tiernamente.

El cachorro se contrajo dudoso ante aquella intromisión, pero Kagome le ignoró, rechazando a consciencia el instinto materno que le soplaba algo de sentido común en sus oídos.

La cabeza de Kagome era todo un remolino en ese momento, por lo que no pensó en rechazar esa mano amable que se presentaba ante ella como un oasis en medio del desierto. Pero cuando las manos se estrecharon, Kagome cayó en la cuenta de algo no andaba bien.

Observó hacia abajo y observó su cuerpo, bien disimulado entre los kimonos, ocultando a su cachorro de todo aquel que no fuera un amigo o familiar de la miko del futuro o que fueran los propios aldeanos a los que protegía en la villa.

Entonces... ¿Cómo sabía...? Y luego lo notó.

El círculo de sal en el que estaba metida... junto con esa mujer.

Anonada por ese nuevo descubrimiento, alzó la vista rápidamente hacia la anciana, notando la retorcida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro desfigurado, donde dos pares de finas y puntiagudas hileras de dientes amarillentos y podridos se dejaban ver.

_**Fin del capítulo XIII.**_

* * *

**PS.** Pues bien, aquí tienen la confrontación. Al fin ese par van a asumir su responsabilidad por lo que está pasando, cada quien con sus respectivos problemas. Y esto desencadenará el final, que como ya dije, está a la vuelta de la esquina X3

¿Les gustó? Yo sé que han odiado mucho a Kagome por lo que está pasando, pero compréndanla :( está asustada con todo lo que está pasando: está embarazada, en peligro de muerte, el amor de su vida "no la ama"... además, se va a redimir X3 ¡Se los garantizo! Que no es la única que anda haciendo las cosas mal por aquí. El próximo capítulo hablará sobre el punto de vista de Inuyasha de esta discusión... ¡y habrá más revelaciones!

¿A que pueden intuir quien esa mujer del final?

Nos estamos leyendo, muy prontísimo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	16. XIV

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**XIV.**_

—_¡Mamá! ¡Estás desconcentrándome! —gritó el muchacho de cabellos platinados mientras su padre, de un salto, se acercaba a su madre y le alborotaba el cabello, haciendo a un lado a Tessaiga. A su vez, la joven mujer soltó una risilla divertida. Sus mejillas estaban tibias, probablemente por el sonrojo que traía—. ¡Argh! ¡Mama! ¡Prometiste que papá __**nunca**__ se enteraría! —refunfuñó el joven de apenas catorce años mientras caminaba indignado hacia sus padres._

—_Perdón, perdón, Ya-chan. —Sonrió su madre mientras estiraba la mano para acariciarle el cabello a su hijo y alcanzaba una de sus orejitas. El cachorro se enfurruñó indignado al ver a su padre reírse a expensas de su vergüenza, pero de buena gana permitiendo que su madre lo mimara._

—_¡Mamá!_

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No lo diré más. —Rió su madre, uniéndose en coro a las risas de su padre. Había estado practicando en cuerpo y alma para este momento, la prueba definitiva. Era el momento, pero ni su padre ni su madre decían absolutamente nada al respecto._

_Le encantaba pasar el día como un lirón, acostado en la rama de algún árbol; o acompañando a su padre, a Miroku-san y Satoshi a alguna aldea a hacer encargos de trabajo; Le gustaban mucho las visitas de Kouga-san, que solía enseñarle nuevas formas de picar a su padre; adoraba las visitas de su oniisama, Shippou, que le enseñaba los trucos más recientes aprendidos en la academia de kitsunes; amaba a su madre casi tanto como su padre lo hacía y amaba tanto viajar con ellos al mundo de su madre, donde la abuela lo consentía a montones y el tío Souta lo llevaba a lugares raros como ciudades de metal._

_Lo mejor de su familia era que, cuando viajaban (ya fuera por trabajo o con sus padres); su padre le daba la oportunidad de lucir sus habilidades si se veían en peligro. Aunque, hasta la fecha, se encontraba reticente a manejar la espada; no así lo fue con las habilidades físicas (que había desarrollado desde pequeño) o el poder espiritual heredado de su madre, combinándolos a su antojo y dándole mucha ventaja contra muchos youkais._

_Pero la verdad es que nunca había estado especialmente alejado de sus progenitores. Eso lo tenía un poco inseguro._

—_Creo que Yamato-kun está listo. —el aludido observó a su madre en un mohín y la vio abrazarse a su padre, quien asintió con aprobación._

—_¿Qué? De... ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que soy terrible defendiéndome de papá? —su madre tomó la mano de su padre y la apretó con fuerza._

—_Yamato. —el ojiazul tragó duro al escuchar a su madre llamarlo de esa forma, como nunca lo hacía. La observó sonreír tiernamente y luego se acercó para abrazarlo—. Ahora que estás por empezar tu viaje, comprenderás que la fuerza no es lo que te hace más fuerte. —su padre sonrió mientras observaba la escena y notó que ambos estaban poniéndose muy melancólicos._

_Era hora de despedirse._

_Su madre lo abrazó durante un largo tiempo y le murmuró palabras de consuelo, de ánimo y le pidió que volviera a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo, porque no deseaba perderse mucho de ese pequeño cachorro que a los catorce años estaba por empezar un viaje con su tío Sesshomaru. Sí, el mismo que había llegado a la aldea unos cinco años atrás a dejar a su preñada tía Rin al cuidado de su madre, y aclarando que vendría a por él en un par de días, como una forma de saldar ciertas cuentas entre hermanos. Su madre y él se prepararon arduamente para ese momento, siendo que el Taiyoukai tardó todos esos años en volver (y de paso conocer a su primogénita, vaya cosa)._

_Sería que a los youkais les transcurre el tiempo diferente._

_En eso sintió que su padre le alborotaba el cabello, recordándole lo orgullosos que se sentían de él._

—_¡Oh! Y sé que eres todavía un bebé, Ya-chan, ¡pero no regreses hasta que no traigas a una buena mujer contigo y dispuesto a hacerme abuela! —reprendió su madre, haciendo que su hijo se alejase de ella, completamente sonrojado._

—_¡Mamááááááá!_

* * *

—El que no lo entiende eres tú, Inuyasha. He creado un _monstruo_. —Las palabras habían sido más duras de lo que él había creído que podrían ser y, aunque eso último no lo había comprendido del todo, fue como una patada en el hígado, directo hacia arriba que golpeó su corazón—. No puedo sabiendo que puedo morir en cualquier momento gracias a tu amor sin medida por Kikyou. —los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron enormes al escucharla decir aquello.

¿Morir? Hablar de _muerte_ en un momento en que se sentía tan susceptible a esa clase de temas (a pesar de que la vida estuviera creciendo en ella y él fuera parte de todo ese proceso), fue un duro golpe para el hanyou.

Ella se marchó, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más o impedir su huída. Aún cuando trató de moverse y seguirla, sin entender del todo cómo mierda habían terminado así. El ardor en su herida recién curada se volvió de pronto tan insoportable como para mantenerse de pie (o quizá no había reparado en él por estar pensando en Kagome y su desagrado al cachorro) y salir en pos de ella.

El cielo tronó con violencia, anunciando la próxima tormenta que se avecinaba. A su olfato llegó el olor a humedad aproximándose a paso veloz hacia la villa y comenzó a sentir las emociones revueltas en el fondo de su estómago.

_Kagome odiaba al bebé._

El sólo pensamiento le causaba un dolor en lo más profundo de su interior. ¿En qué momento ella había dado vuelta a todos esos sentimientos para reemplazarlos con odio? ¿Dónde estaba esa cándida niñata a la que le había entregado a su amor, luego de tantos años separados, luego de toda una aventura sin tregua detrás de la sombra de su antigua encarnación?

¿Dónde había dejado ella todas sus promesas de amor? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo esto? Sentía como si el cachorro los hubiera vuelto un par de desconocidos. Además de eso, hasta ese momento no entendía cuán cerca estaba Kagome de la muerte por cargar a su hijo en el vientre. ¿Tan peligrosa era la cría de un bebé hanyou? Ya antes se había planteado el miedo de que el cachorro destrozara a su mujer, pero...

Pero esto era demasiado.

Con el intento de ignorar el dolor que sentía en su adolorido cuerpo, procedió a acelerar algunos pasos para ir detrás de su mujer, pero luego el cuerpo acalambrado lo hizo caer al piso en seco y tembló, sin poder entender de dónde venía aquel dolor iracundo que quemaba sus entrañas como si fuera un incendio.

El cielo comenzó a llorar a través de una lluvia torrencial. Como si supiera la desgracia a la que se sentía sometido en ese preciso momento.

Intento levantarse, pero cada vez que lograba realizar un movimiento indicador de que su postura cambiaba, el dolor atravesaba su interior con la clara intención de devolverlo al suelo, como si fuera un _osuwari_ conjurado en la distancia, como si todo el peso de la gravedad se concentrara ahí, sobre él, en ese preciso momento. Y su cuerpo. ¡Dios! Su cuerpo parecía irse rompiendo en estructuras de tejido más simples con cada punzada de dolor.

Temió el oscuro llamado que sentía en sus adentros, como si fuera la fuente de la vida de su propio hijo lo que estuviera condenándolo a ese dolor del que no podía salir. Un segundo intento con mucha más fuerza de voluntad lo estrelló con mayor violencia. Sentía que sus extremidades se estiraban en mil direcciones posibles y que su piel pronto rechazaría tanta fuerza ejercida en ella y se rompería. Empuñó la mano desesperado.

Esto no era normal y no comprendía la causa de semejante dolor. Había sido atravesado con un arma y le habían perforado del estómago. Eso estaba bien y aunque había sido un dolor insufrible, nada se compraba al estarse revolcando contra el dolor interno que producía _algo_.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de ello o podría tener miedo entonces.

—¿Inuyasha, Kagome? ¿Está todo bien? —a lo lejos, acercándose hacia su hogar, Inuyasha captó en medio de su suplicio el sonido de la voz de Sango acercándose peligrosamente. Desesperado, trató de responder, pero comprendió que las palabras no podían salir de su boca; no muy seguro de si se debía al shock, al terror o al dolor que sentía—. Miroku y yo hemos escuchado algo de alboroto y hemos venido a hablar con ustedes. ¿Será posible que...?

Inuyasha tembló en un frustrado intento por alertar a sus amigos de lo que estaba pasándole, pero sus malestares apenas le permitían hacer algo al respecto. El sonido de la esterilla de bambú moviéndose para dejar ingresar a alguien en su hogar lo alteró; aunque sus sentidos se habían distorsionado con el dolor que sentía.

Algo en su interior buscó por el cachorro y sólo recibió silencio. Un silencio incómodo y furioso.

—¡Oh, por Buda! ¡Inuyasha! —No escuchó bien lo que le decían aquellas voces, al menos no hasta que sintió que su postura cambiaba y se le permitía levantarse con la ayuda de otros cuerpos que le auxiliaron. El dolor le pareció que disminuía unos momentos y que sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad. Internamente luchaba por tener respuesta del furioso bebé que se quedaba mudo.

Tuvo miedo. Quizás más del que Sango y Miroku le mostraban con sus miradas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Kagome? —preguntó Sango alarmada mientras ayudaba a su marido a sentarlo en el piso de madera pulida. Entonces se curvó hacia adelante para minimizar el dolor que sentía, omitiendo las preguntas de su amiga—. ¿Hablaste con ella sobre lo que está pasando? —y esta ocasión, su mirada y su voz fueron severas—. Inuyasha, ¿Dónde mierda está Kagome?

—¡No lo sé! —Rugió furioso que hizo que Sango guardara silencio y se alejara de él y se acomodara cerca de Miroku—. Todo estaba bien. Pensaba... pensaba decírselo esta noche. Y luego... yo empecé a sentirme así y... ocurrió algo. —se justificó.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas, preocupados.

—Pelearon. —acotó Miroku. No era una pregunta.

De cualquier forma, Inuyasha no respondió, más bien se concentró en el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, deseoso de obtener una respuesta del cachorro que ahora mismo le estaba alborotando todos los miedos y llevándolo a pensar en lo peor.

—El cachorro... no responde a mi llamado. Alcanzó a murmurar Inuyasha en medio de su propio sufrimiento, alertando a sobremanera a la pareja que le acompañaba. Y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para suprimirlo.

—Será mejor que te mantengas erguido, Inuyasha. Eso mantendrá al bebé quieto y dejará de hacerle daño a Kagome. —Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras las palabras llegaban a sus oídos y se repetían una y otra vez como un eco incansable. Dirigió su vista hacia Sango y sintió que le fallaba la vista, quizá por el miedo. Se tocó la cabeza nervioso y sus orejas se movían desesperadas por respuestas.

Todo esto estaba tan mal.

—¿Es eso posible, querida? —Cuestionó Miroku mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del hanyou, tratando con ello de brindarle alguna clase de apoyo que Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado en atender y aceptar.

—No estoy muy segura, pero alguna vez escuché rumores de cachorros hanyou y youkai que atacan a sus progenitores, devoran a su madre y enfrentan a muerte a sus padres; luego se convierten en criaturas despiadadas. —Sango se levantó ansiosa del tatami y caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta—. Desconozco las razones, pero si Inuyasha no recibe respuesta al llamar a su cachorro... Eso no es normal. Kagome-chan puede estar en peligro. No sólo de cualquier ataque, sino del propio bebé.

Las puertas del infierno se abrieron bajo los pies del hanyou, quien casi sintió que se desvanecía. La descabellada idea de que su amada mujer pudiera morir desgarrada por su cachorro (una idea que había planteado su cabeza cuando se enteró de su preñez y que había procurado no pensar de nuevo), ahora era algo no muy lejano a la realidad. ¿A esto se refería Kagome cuando dijo que tenía miedo de morir?

Se sentía un imbécil.

Como si aquello hubiese sido una especie de combustible para Inuyasha, el joven de ojos dorados y ropa roja se levantó con tal rapidez y corrió hasta el umbral, haciendo a un lado a la mujer que estaba estorbándole el paso—. Tengo qué encontrar a Kagome. —declaró puntual, sorprendiendo a Sango y a Miroku por la fuerte devoción mezclada con convicción en las palabras.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Te perforaron el estómago! ¡Tu hijo te está atacando! ¿Qué harás si alguien te ataca en el bosque? ¿Qué harás si esa-... cosa, decide atacarte esta noche? ¡No estás en condiciones de proteger a Kagome-chan! —gritó Sango mientras Miroku se acercaba a ella y la sostenía por hombros.

—Si a ese jodido bastardo se le ocurre atacar esta noche, tengo qué estar ahí. No puedo permitir que Kagome salga lastimada de esto. Ya no más. Tengo qué encontrarla. —y diciendo esto, echó a correr sin esperar que nadie lo detuviera. De todas formas no esperaba ser detenido.

—Iré a dejar a los niños con Kaede-sama. Alcanza a Inuyasha y no permitas que cometa alguna estupidez, Miroku. —Rogó Sango mientras ella y su marido salían en medio de la lluvia, completamente conmovidos por el acto de Inuyasha. Luego corría hasta su hogar, mientras el houshi salía corriendo en la dirección que Inuyasha había seguido para internarse en el bosque.

* * *

La lluvia le estaba haciendo su búsqueda seriamente difícil. El rastro de Kagome ya se había difuminado con la humedad del ambiente, volviendo imposible su rastreo. Bufó desesperado mientras el calambre en su interior clamaba adolorido por descanso. Y luego sintió ese latido, ese llamado frustrado y temeroso por dentro de su cuerpo.

El cachorro había pasado del enojo al terror; ahora clamando por el auxilio de su padre.

Cada vez más desesperado, Inuyasha se movió entre el húmedo bosque siguiendo el llamado de su hijo, internándose cada vez más en lo profundo del follaje, cada vez más lejos de los sitios que su mujer solía frecuentar. No tenía más opción que confiar en ese instinto paternal que le guiaba, ya que sus sentidos estaban embotados no sólo por el ataque de un rato atrás, sino también por la lluvia. Y luego detectó la energía maligna que iba concentrándose cada vez más hasta alcanzar la forma física de una espeluznante horda de youkais y onis de baja categoría en su camino, impidiéndole el paso más allá del bosque, como si se tratase de una suerte de barrera.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, desenfundó su Tessaiga y la apuntó directamente a la densa masa de mala energía que desprendían todos esos youkai juntos. Empuñó con fuerza y se movió, listo para lanzar cualquier ataque que le facilitara cualquier acceso más allá del que esa pesada nube oscura le permitiera.

—¡Inuyasha! —Escuchó a coro las voces de Sango y Miroku acercándose velozmente a su amigo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, para posteriormente notar que el hanyou bufaba, engreído. Y es que no había prestado atención por analizar su entorno y el llamado de auxilio que le buscaba insistentemente—. ¡Por Dios! ¿De dónde han salido todos estos youkais? —continuó Sango mientras se aferraba firmemente a su Hiraikotsu e Inuyasha empuñaba su respectiva arma.

—El cachorro... está asustado. Puedo sentirlo. Detrás de toda esa escoria está Kagome. —la certeza en las palabras del hanyou fue todavía más convincente cuando lo vieron alzar Tessaiga mientras adquiría la textura de diamante del Kongousouha y luego apuntaba amenazadoramente hacia la densa masa de humo venenoso que se concentraba con todo ese maldad. Se inclinó un poco, como para tomar impulso y abrirse paso, cuando todo el miasma se desbarató y retrocedió.

Ninguno bajó la guardia, temiendo que esto sólo dejara venir lo peor. Y entonces pasó lo que tanto temía, helando la sangre de Inuyasha, que se estancó como charco en sus pies. Todo ese miasma había dejado pasar y entrar escena al objeto de su búsqueda de la manera menos deseada.

A algunos metros del suelo, Kagome parecía flotar, atada de brazos y pies, bocabajo y, contrario a lo que debería ser, pálida, muy pálida; desvanecida en lo que parecía un simple e inocente desmayo. A su lado y a la misma altura, la sombra de una mujer con el rostro desfigurado en una sonrisa putrefacta dentro de una boca ensanchada y asquerosa y cuerpo fétido y gris, acarició la curva de la miko del futuro, desde el muslo hasta el vientre, como si fuera un objeto valioso para ella.

Inuyasha tembló de escalofríos al sentir aquel tacto. Las emociones del cachorro traspasaron a su madre con tanta fuerza que Inuyasha no pudo menos sino sentir miedo ante desgarrador llamado—. Nos encontramos de nuevo, bastardo hanyou. —escuchó la voz distorsionada y sucia de aquella mujer, provocando que Inuyasha siseara disgustado ante tal atrevimiento.

Había luchado desesperado durante meses para que esto no ocurriera y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a palabras con aquello contra lo que tanto luchó. Kagome había caído finalmente en sus garras y necesitaba salvarla antes de que corriera mayor peligro, no sólo del cachorro asustado y nervioso en su vientre, sino... —. Devuélveme a mi mujer, escoria.

La mejilla de Kagome parecía herida y luego una gota de sangre fluyó de su mejilla. La vieja se acercó a su rostro y lo tomó entre sus dedos—. ¿Y que si esta mujer no quiere, hanyou? ¡Se te escapó de los dedos! —y la escuchó reír, convenciendo a todo el Inutachi* de que era esa la risa más asquerosa que hubieran escuchado jamás—. ¿Ya le preguntaste? Esta mujer parece confundida y triste. —Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y siseó más fuerte, de manera sumamente amenazadora y sin dejar de apuntar a Tessaiga, listo para atacar en cualquier momento—. Mis tácticas han estado funcionando.

—Fuiste tú quién engañó a Kagome en el bosque haciéndose pasar por Kikyou.

—Y si no hubiera sido por ese asqueroso Inutaiyoukai, hubiera devorado a esta mujer mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba tan cerca, la tenía en mis garras. —y se lamió los labios arrugados con aquella lengua azulada, dejando ver su placer y deseo inmoral. Y luego, de improviso, lamió la sangre en la mejilla de Kagome, soltando a la miko en el proceso y retorciéndose por un placer desconocido. Inuyasha gruñó y saltó para alcanzar a su mujer, pero la vieja desapareció con Kagome en el instante en que el hanyou ojidorado lanzó el ataque.

—Esta mujer guarda en su vientre un cachorro más poderoso de lo que pensé. Y no sólo eso, ¡tanta tristeza ha hecho que su sangre también sea deliciosa! —escuchó en el bosque el retumbar de aquella desgarradora voz, que destazó sin piedad los ánimos del hanyou.

—_Onibaba_*, maldita. ¡Te encontraré y yo mismo te desollaré por haber tocado a Kagome! —Amenazó Inuyasha mientras trataba de conservar la calma para atender las emociones descontroladas de su cachorro aterrado y seguir su rastro.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —inquirió Sango, terriblemente alterada. Miroku se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, viéndola con una seriedad sepulcral. La Taiji-Ya entendió—. N-no... —y la voz se le rompió mientras los ojos se le aguaban y se hacía ovillo en un abrazo a su marido.

—Inuyasha, ¿puedes sentir al bebé? —Quiso saber Miroku, tratando de no perder los estribos con semejante problema. Inuyasha gruñó y asintió mientras buscaba el energía vital de su cachorro, perdido relativamente cerca de ellos. Trató de avanzar a lo más profundo de esa sección del bosque, cuando el miasma se lanzó sobre ellos, dispuestos a impedirles el paso. Cientos de youkais se arremolinaron estrepitosamente contra el grupo, como si quisieran detener el avance en pos de Kagome—. Son demasiados.

—Miroku, Sango. Es hora de trabajar. Como en los viejos tiempos... —murmuró Inuyasha mientras escupía frustrado, blandiendo Tessaiga y listo para arremeter contra el primer youkai que le saltara encima.

_**Fin del capítulo XIV.**_

* * *

*Onibaba, según el folclore japonés, es un youkai que devora humanos. Con la apariencia de una anciana, suele engañar a las mujeres embarazadas, proveyéndoles de una falsa seguridad, para luego matarles y comerse su hígado. Aunque hay otras versiones que dicen que se comen el hígado de los fetos.

* * *

_**PS.**_ ¡Por Dios, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más serias por aquí! Creo que ahora ya se entiende qué pasó con esto de Kikyou y lo que sentía Kagome, pero ¿por qué un youkai así anda detrás de Inuyasha? El próximo capítulo nos traerá de vuelta en el tiempo para que conozcan lo que provocó todo esto. Y bueno, para que no crean que no me olvido de otros personajes, tenemos SessRin implícito en este capítulo XD

Espero leerles pronto, probablemente actualice el jueves (que es cuando empieza mi fin de semana), así que estén al tanto, que la actualización va para esos días. Al fin que actualicé prontísimo y poco a poco van descubriéndose las cosas. Por cierto, ¿qué les parece este youkai que anda detrás de Inu y Kag? ¡Espero sus comentarios! :D

_**Onmi.**_


	17. Sidestory V

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**Sidestory V.**_

La vida podía ser increíble y maravillosa en ocasiones. Sólo cuando uno ha vivido las cosas más terribles y ha sufrido como para desear morir, aprende a valorar lo que es la vida y los magníficos regalos que ésta suele otorgar. Momentos como el que estaba viviendo justamente ahora podían considerarse un ejemplo. Ahí, tumbado sobre el futón, compartiendo el estado de desnudez con su mujer, atrapada firmemente entre su férreo abrazo; Inuyasha estaba seguro de que la vida no podía ser tan mala.

Respiró mientras sonreía y luego sintió que aterrizaba de vuelta en el mundo real, lejos de su imaginación, lejos de su lecho marital... lejos de Kagome. Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba, luego de quedarse atrás en el paso que Miroku, su compañero de trabajo, llevaba.

—¿Aún no llegamos? —preguntó con cierto fastidio mientras bufaba, cruzado de brazos y acelerando el paso ligeramente, para estar al altura de su compañero, quien le aventajaba por algunos metros. El aludido soltó una risilla ligera, como las campanillas. Inuyasha le observó con un dejo de indignación.

—Andas distraído hoy, Inuyasha. —Observó Miroku con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo enrojecer suavemente a su amigo—. Siempre que has pasado una _divertida_ noche con Kagome-sama, sueles andar distraído. ¡Pero que no se te olvide que de este trabajo depende el mantener a tu mujer! —rió el houshi, de buena gana.

—¡Keh! Kagome está feliz y eso es lo que importa. —dijo el hanyou, enrojecido hasta las orejas, mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado y luego se detenía a pensar. Escuchó la respiración pausada y tranquila del monje y eso lo alarmó un poco. Generalmente el bonzo tenía algo qué decir: ya fuera un comentario agudo o algo subido de tono que lo haría enrojecer hasta las orejas. Pero no esta ocasión.

Pero _mierda_. Le ponía las cosas difíciles.

Se rascó una oreja y chasqueó. En realidad había esperado una conversación más elaborada de Miroku. _¿Se suponía que eso debía ser normal?_—. Llegaremos pronto. Los aldeanos dijeron que el dragón se alejó en esta dirección, así que no debemos estar lejos. Será mejor mantener la guardia hasta encontrarnos con él... y esperemos que esa pobre mujer y su bebé aún sigan con vida. —respondió el monje luego de regodearse un rato en sí mismo, disfrutando de la tortura mental a la que era sometido su amigo.

—¿No es un poco extraño que un dragón secuestre mujeres preñadas para devorarlas?

—Hay demasiados youkai en el mundo espiritual que aún desconozco. Ni con el más extenuante entrenamiento budista me creo capaz de conocerlos a todos algún día. Debe ser alguno de esos youkai de _refinados_ y extraños gustos. Tú deberías saberlo mejor, eres un hanyou.

—¡Keh! —Bufó el aludido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba, aventajando el paso al houshi. Y fuera de eso, se mantuvo más bien callado mientras continuaba el camino, siguiendo de cerca a su amigo. Luego lo observó, nervioso. Si bien había logrado desviar el tema, aún seguía pululando en su cabeza algo que pugnaba por preguntarle. Había estado esperando todo el día por ese momento, pero le avergonzaba mucho hablar de esa clase de temas con él. Siempre encontraba una forma de burlarse o humillarlo ¿estaría bien? Agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Había hablado con Kagome muchas veces sobre el tema, pero estaba entrando a un punto en que sus intentos parecían castigo de alguna deidad. ¿Sería? Entonces, la imagen experta de Miroku apareció en su vista como una respuesta a sus problemas ¿Kagome se molestaría si lo hiciera? Esperaba que no, porque no encontraba alguna otra opción para encontrar respuesta a su inquietud—. Inuyasha...

—¿Cómo fue que tú y Sango decidieron que tendrían cachorros tan pronto? —habló Inuyasha interrumpiendo al monje, casi sintiendo que el color de su cara cambiaba al menos siete veces y luego sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse un ovillo hasta convertirse en un rábano, de la vergüenza. Miroku parpadeó un momento y sonrió mientras observaba a su amigo devenirse entre ir a ahogarse a algún río o salir huyendo. Luego captó la mirada de su amigo pelinegro y enrojeció aún más—. ¡Yo-...! ¡No me malentiendas! ¡Lo que pasa es que-...!

—¿Kagome-sama quiere tener hijos? —Adivinó Miroku mientras trataba de infundirle seriedad y respeto al tema. Inuyasha asintió, agachando la cabeza y evitando el contacto visual con Miroku. El houshi volvió a sonreír, caminando hasta el hanyou de ropajes rojos y poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Bueno, mi estimado Inuyasha, ¡Felicidades! ¡Esa es la mejor parte del matrimonio! Está demás decir que será mejor que terminemos nuestro trabajo pronto, para que puedas trabajar en eso...

—¡Miroku...! —gritó Inuyasha completamente enrojecido y levantando la garra, listo para hacer lejos al monje y evitar que continuara molestándole; cuando detectó el sonido de algo que se arrastraba desesperado por el suelo en su dirección.

El viento cambió de dirección de pronto. Tanto monje como hanyou notaron la inmensa cantidad de energía maligna que se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Auxilio! —una voz femenina y añeja se escuchó a lo lejos, acercándose a una velocidad impresionante mientras Inuyasha se volvía a Miroku con una mirada de advertencia y ambos se ponían en posición de guardia, enfrentando aquella cosa rastrera que se acercaba por el sureste—. ¡Ayuda, por favor, que alguien me salve! —y luego un golpe de árboles cayendo a escasa distancia de ambos, permitió que un dragón de piel rojiza se levantara por sobre los árboles mientras aferraba con su cola a una anciana que parecía agotada de luchar por liberarse de las garras de la criatura.

Miroku dio un salto hacia atrás mientras Inuyasha desenfundaba a Tessaiga y apuntaba directo a la cola del dragón que inmediatamente después se precipitaba hacia ellos, obligándolos a saltar para evitar ser heridos. La anciana gritó con más fuerza, mientras joven de ropajes rojos buscaba algún punto débil por donde atacar, Miroku preparó sus talismanes y luego ambos se voltearon a ver.

—¡Trataré de inmovilizarlo mientras tú liberas a la anciana! —Indicó Miroku mientras lanzaba un par de pergaminos sagrados, que se volvieron cenizas ante el hálito de fuego de la criatura. Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción que generaba Miroku para saltar por encima del dragón y luego apuntó su espada, haciendo un corte limpio en la cola, que se desbarató en miasma al desprenderse del cuerpo.

La anciana comenzó a caer, algunos metros de altura. Por fortuna, Inuyasha alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que diera con una caída atroz que la desfigurara—. ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Auxilio! —Inuyasha tembló frustrado mientras se alejaba de la mujer, aparentemente en crisis, y corría a auxiliar a Miroku.

—¿Está la señora bien? —gritó Miroku mientras lanzaba otro pergamino sagrado, que se consumió bajo las llamas exhaladas por el dragón. Inuyasha gruñó sin responder mientras preparaba su espada listo para lanzar un _kaze no kizu_, cuando algo rozó uno de sus brazos.

El dragón se desbarató en humo venenoso en ese preciso instante, frente a los atónitos ojos del hanyou y el houshi, que apenas habían comenzado una aguerrida lucha contra la criatura. El peliplateado se tocó el brazo, que ahora comenzaba a sangrar copiosamente, extrañado. La herida era pequeña y mínima, como un pequeño corte y no había forma de que Inuyasha encontrara normal ese sangrado. Aún omitiendo la molestia, se enfocó en los gritos desesperados de la anciana que habían rescatado unos instantes atrás y que pronto dejaron de escucharse. Fue en ese momento que ambos tuvieron atino a volver el rostro ella.

_Como si fuera una maldita trampa._

La mujer ahora estaba quieta, de pie, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia el frente, lo cabellos despeinados y los brazos colgando en el aire, en una postura poco apropiada para una mujer en edad. Se sacaba a pedazos la piel y pronto, ambos varones se percataron del olor a sangre (muy bien oculto por el olor del azufre que emitía el dragón) que bañaba a la mujer. Apenas ambos la notaron con detalle y ella tiró una masa pesada sobre el suelo: la piel de una mujer joven. Entonces fue que ella se levantó por fin, mostrando su rostro. Y la cara desfigurada, mandíbula gigante, dientes podridos y cuerpo en descomposición, les hicieron caer en la cuenta.

_El dragón sólo había sido un señuelo._

Observaron a la mujer olfatear desesperada, como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. Miroku se movió rápido y sacó otro talismán, mientras se preparaba para poner una barrera que los protegiera. Inuyasha preparó su katana y se aferró aún más a la empuñadura.

—Esa sangre huele deliciosa. —la escucharon decir, mientras se retorcía de placer ante el simple olor. Ambos compañeros de equipo sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar el cambio de voz en la mujer, que apenas dio un paso para acercarse.

Y luego todo fue muy rápido. La vieja se movió con rapidez, tomando incautos a Miroku e Inuyasha. El primero en lanzarse hacia ella fue el azabache con la intención de crear un pequeño campo de protección; pero antes de siquiera lograr articular algún movimiento de protección, fue sostenido por la cabeza con una mano negra y uñas aún más largas que las del propio Inuyasha y fue enviado directamente a estrellarse contra un árbol.

—¡Miroku! —Inuyasha tuvo a buen acierto el retroceder de la impresión, pero tan sólo hizo falta que uno de sus pies diera un paso de retirada para socorrer a su amigo cuando sintió la fuerza de una larga uña clavándose en su piel, a la altura de su hígado. Y luego una corriente eléctrica adormeció todos sus sentidos y le impidió moverse.

—Así está mejor. —escuchó canturrear a la vieja, que se acercaba lentamente hasta él. El ojidorado luchó con fuerza, tratando de alejarse de ella, pero su cuerpo entumecido no le respondía.

¡Mierda y más mierda!

La vieja le sostuvo con la mano libre su brazo y lo movió, de manera que tuviera acceso a la herida que tenía, relativamente cerca del hombro. Colocó su boca entonces en el punto donde manaba la sangre y chupó el fluido que manaba; para inmediatamente después soltarlo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, tembloroso e inmóvil; de manera que pudiera retorcerse como si sufriera un agudo dolor.

Sin embargo, por los quejidos que lanzaba, parecía que estuviese disfrutándolo. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, incapaz de hacer algo en su defensa, temiendo que su descuido les costara aún más que ese pequeño encuentro casual con aquella extraña mujer que desprendía maldad por cada poro de su cuerpo—. ¡Ah! —un espasmo de placer la obligó a retroceder aún más.

Inuyasha sintió asco al escucharla regodearse de placer. Cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo hasta que pudiese moverse y arrancarle la cabeza por su osadía. Escuchó con sus sensibles orejas los pasos de ella aproximándose nuevamente a él. Esperó que el tacto de aquellas asquerosas manos lo volvieran a tocar, en un tiempo que le pareció incontable. Extrañado por aquello que tanto demoraba en llegar, abrió los ojos tan sólo para encontrarse a Miroku, con un talismán en la mano y apoyándose de su báculo sagrado. Estaba muy cerca de él, como si hubiese alejado a aquella repugnante mujer de él.

—Tu sangre es deliciosa, hanyou. —la voz de aquella vieja, de alguna parte en el bosque, retumbó e hizo eco en la zona en que se encontraba. Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y lo ayudó a incorporarse, a pesar de que todas sus extremidades aún no regresaban a andar como era apropiado—. Ahora sé de dónde provienes. Encontraré la forma de obtener tu sangre... aún si tengo qué deshacerme de lo más valioso para ti. —Luego se escuchó su jadeo, como excitada, antes de que el bosque volviera a la normalidad.

El trabajo había terminado. Pero parecía que para Inuyasha apenas había comenzado. Lucía tenso y reflexivo.

—¿Estás bien, Inuyasha?

Pero Inuyasha no respondió a su pregunta. Por el contrario, siguió pensativo en las declaraciones y amenazas de aquella extraña anciana y su primer pensamiento fue temer por Kagome.

—Será mejor que volvamos a Musashi cuanto antes. Kagome puede estar en peligro. —declaró Inuyasha con la voz pastosa, ligeramente tembloroso. Miroku asintió se daba la vuelta para regresar por donde habían vuelto. Primero informarían sobre el trabajo realizado y cobrarían por sus servicios.

Aunque Inuyasha ya no se conservó tranquilo. Apenas se encontraron en los límites de aquella aldea, cuando sintió un extraño pesar cayendo sobre sus hombros al poblar su mente de la imagen de Kagome. Ahora ella estaba en esa época, él era su marido y tenía qué responder por ella.

Si algo le pasaba, ¿con qué cara iba a responder a su familia, a sus amigos?

De pronto, tuvo miedo.

—¿Miroku?

—¿Sí, Inuyasha?

—Ni una palabra de lo que ha ocurrido a Kagome. Me desharé de esa vieja antes de que pueda siquiera acercarse a ella. —Confió Inuyasha. Habiendo sido confidente del monje en más de una ocasión por el bien de Sango (para muestra estaba aquel momento en que el kazaana lo dejó en un estado muy delicado), resultaba imposible que Miroku le traicionara. Miroku suspiró, angustiado, dedicándole la mirada paternal más comprensiva que le hubiera dedicado nunca a su amigo.

—Como desees, Inuyasha.

* * *

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo? —Kagome gritó angustiada mientras inspeccionaba a consciencia el brazo de su marido, revisando entre los pliegues de la tela y observando la horrorosa cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿El youkai que exterminaron fue más aguerrido de lo normal? —la miko le revisó por todas partes, mientras lo veía por cada lado que le era posible examinar y se percató de que era la única herida que el hanyou traía consigo.

Inuyasha no respondió a las exigencias de su mujer, mientras le evadía la mirada. Kagome notó ese detalle, el lucía tenso y esquivo, como no lo recordaba. A pesar de eso, no dijo nada, seguramente se trataba de alguna extraña broma del monje que lo había enfurruñado.

Pero el chico de ropas rojas no se estaba tranquilo, y mientras sentía la tierna paciencia de Kagome examinando su estado físico de bienestar, a su mente llegaba el pensamiento de que no muy lejos, a una distancia segura y prudente, la vieja que se habían encontrado esa tarde Miroku y él, los observaba, ardiendo en el deseo de tomar su sangre.

—Oye, Inuyasha, ¡respóndeme!

—¡Ya déjame en paz, perra! —gritó el hanyou mientras se soltaba el brazo y la empujaba levemente lejos de él. Su esposa le observó extrañada mientras fruncía el ceño, aturdida. Entonces Inuyasha captó el detalle de lo que había hecho y, tembloroso, se llevó la garra a la cabeza, como si se sintiera confundido, y se dio la vuelta—. Iré a dormir afuera. —la declaración fue contundente y dura, que llevó al hanyou de ropajes rojos a salir rápidamente de la cabaña y dejar a su mujer sola y con mil preguntas en la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? —se quejó Kagome mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se daba la media vuelta, para seguir con sus actividades nocturnas previas a dormir. No sería la primera vez que se enfadaban y él se marchaba a dormir fuera. Con algo de suerte, más tarde volvería a casa y se reconciliarían de alguna manera linda y romántica. Y quién sabe, quizás y ahora sí podían entrar al tema de los hijos, que ya la tenía rondando la cabeza desde hace tan poco tiempo.

Pero la miko no se imaginó que lejos de que las cosas mejoraran, empeorarían.

_**Fin de la sidestory V.**_

* * *

**PS. **Bueno, mi intención con esta sidestory es contar lo que pasó unos tres meses antes de que Kagome quedara embarazada. Este capítulo explica lo que desencadenó tooodo nuestro fanfic :3 me pareció pertinente explicarlo a estas alturas, también con la intención de darle profundidas a nuestro villano/villana en turno: Onibaba. Además hasta apenas el capítulo anterior, no teníamos ni idea de qué estaba detrás de Kagome... y vemos ahora que de Inuyasha también.

¿Qué las parece? Sé que me tardé un poco más de lo prometido, pero me pasaron mil cosas la semana pasada y eso me impidió actualizar ;w; tenía unos trabajos que me estresaron demasiado y un examen este lunes, que ya rendí y ahora puedo confesarles que me siento orgullosamente libre de toda mortificación (al menos un par de días).

El próximo capítulo será otra sidestory. Otro racconto, como este capítulo. Sólo que en esta próxima avanzaremos un pelín más en la historia :3 y veremos sobre el punto de vista de Kagome. Y ya lo edité y ya lo cargué a fanfiction, para no tener fallas con la publicación X3

Espero que la historia les esté gustando :D quedan siete capítulos + epílogo para que este fanfic se termine X3 aún queda para rato, así que no se sientan taaan desesperados, las cosas irán mejorando. Ya casi acaba la parte dura X3

Nos leemos prontísimo :D y un abrazo a todos ;D

_**Onmi.**_


	18. Sidestory VI

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**Sidestory VI.**_

Con la mirada apagada, se perdió en algún punto de la madera de su hogar, mientras cepillaba su cabello dentro del futón. Se encontraba sospechosamente ausente. Después de toda la búsqueda de Shikon no kakeras y Naraku, Kagome sólo recordaba haberse sentido así antes, en concreto en ciertas ocasiones.

_Cuando Inuyasha se marchaba por..._

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose con esmero en su cabello negro y luchando por apagar su cerebro y evitar pensar en cosas dolorosas y recuerdos que ella juraba haber guardado cuando habían dejado de mermar en su espíritu. Luego dejó el cepillo a un lado, aún exagüe. Sentía la cabeza hecha toda una maraña de emociones, muchas de ellas desagradables.

La forma en que él la evadía, en cómo se mostraba tan pensativo, ido. Sus ojos ya no la veían a ella, su mente parecía clamar por alguien más.

Inuyasha sólo era así cuando se trataba de... _de ella_...

Ocupó sus manos entre su cabeza, presionándola suavemente. Sus emociones desbordadas la estaban atormentando. ¿Por qué? Todo parecía ir de maravillas: ella e Inuyasha eran felices. ¡Todo podría ser perfecto! Incluso esos detalles que lo hacían a él orgulloso y testarudo y esas características que la marcaban a ella como una mujer malhumorada pero única. Todo era maravilloso tal y cómo estaba.

Pero desde las últimas semanas, todo era tan raro. Cuando ella se acercaba, él prefería marcharse o mostrarse esquivo, arisco. Incluso dejó de dormir en casa y se dedicó a pasar las noches enteras despierto, en un árbol cercano.

Al principio creyó que sólo estaría irritado por el viaje o alguna broma de mal gusto de parte del monje durante su trabajo; pero luego de la primera semana, Kagome comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera algo más que eso.

Hasta que se encontró con su mirada, luego de días y días buscando un poco de comprensión y atención de su pareja.

Pero su mirada ya estaba viendo a _otra_ en ella.

Le dolía, en lo más profundo de su corazón no podía olvidar la angustia que le provocaba la simple idea de saber que su amado tenía sus intereses fijos en otra mujer, pero luego se lo reconsideró. Inuyasha era un hombre fiel (algo bien marcado de un perro, si le preguntaban a ella), no era como que su hanyou pudiese olvidar las cosas que habían compartido juntos, al menos no tan fácilmente. Y si un carajo le había costado aceptarse a sí mismo para aceptarla a ella; con mayor razón un nuevo amor afloraría en su corazón.

Por eso la idea de que Inuyasha recordase viejos amores (no por eso menos conflictivos) fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Kagome. Y esto se acentuó más cuando notó que las miradas de Inuyasha veían más allá de sí misma y le daba la impresión de que viajaban al pasado hacia su encarnación previa.

Aquello casi la mata, por completo. La simple idea de abandonar su mundo por el amor de un hombre que pronto había dejado de buscarla a ella para seguir pensando en otra persona era una puñalada al corazón de Kagome.

.

—_¡Eres estúpida o qué! ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa manera?_

—_P-pe-... perdón._

—_¿Acaso no entiendes que me moriría si hubieses salido lastimada? ¿Acaso no entiendes que te necesito?_

_._

Y luego del ataque a la aldea esa mañana, donde casi pierde la vida por defender la tumba de su predecesora. El mismo en que Inuyasha, después de un mes, se atrevió a hablarle directamente, sin evasivas ni respuestas cortas...

Sin poder contener más tanto dolor acumulado en su pecho, Kagome empezó a llorar en silencio, procurando mitigar sus sollozos a través de la suave cobija que la cubría. ¿Por qué él no podía darle las respuestas que buscaba? ¿Qué no sabía que aquello sólo estaba aplazando su dolor? Se acostó y cerró los ojos sin encontrar el consuelo que buscaba, quedándose dormida con esa expresión sufrida que la atormentaba en los últimos tiempos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que ella concilió el sueño, pero su cuerpo y su instinto le gritaban que no había forma de contenerse ni un segundo más. El viento soplaba suavemente esa noche en particular y el simple hecho de sentir esa suave brisa colarse en el interior de su hogar, aumentaba los deseos que nacían en el fondo de su estómago y que lo provocaron a caer en la tentación de entrar a la cabaña sin mayor preámbulo. Cuando la estera de bambú se abrió por un feroz e instantáneo aire travieso, pudo aspirar a consciencia el olor contenido en el interior de la cabaña; confirmando así sus sospechas con una sonrisa socarrona y, hasta cierto punto, mal intencionado.

Entró con el sigilo de un ratón a la cabaña y se acercó desesperado al futón en que su mujer dormía, olfateándola con descaro. Estaba extasiado por el aroma, así que levantó las mantas y olió mejor, aspirando profundamente, notando cómo se arremolinaba esa dulzura que desprendía su cuerpo, deliciosamente, en un punto en específico.

Sonrió, encantado.

_Su mujer estaba en celo._

Con un gruñido gutural, Inuyasha se colocó justo encima de su mujer, con mucho cuidado. Notó ese rostro atormentado y descubrió que ella no la estaba pasando nada bien, así que tal vez sería mejor andar despacio para no asustarla o lastimarla. Pero se sorprendió a sí mismo deseándola incontrolable, como si sus instintos más primitivos estuviera a flor de su piel, listos para reclamarla suya por primera vez, no estaba muy seguro de aguantar mucho tiempo.

La sensación de un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, provocó que la miko abriera los ojos perezosamente y se encontrara cara a cara con cierto esposo suyo que parecía más atrevido y cariñoso de lo que recordaba. Al menos en el último mes. Atontada y cansada, ladeó su cabeza a un lado mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, como si con eso pudiese descifrar los pensamientos de su marido.

—¿Inuyash-...? —la voz adormilada de Kagome fue acallada por un beso ansioso que le atrapó los labios y que lentamente la devolvió a la realidad. Una realidad donde su marido, esquivo y sin deseos de intimar, le sacaba con las garras la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y la desnudaba entre sus brazos, apenas moviéndose lo justo necesario.

Sus preguntas murieron en su boca cuando los besos desesperados del hanyou sobre su piel desnuda la hicieron gemir y lo escuchó gruñir, ansioso. Luego sintió la excitación de él entre su ropa, provocando que ella jadeara mientras la emoción le dejaba el estómago vacío, comprendido al instante lo que eso significaba.

Quería respingar, alejarlo de ella y reclamarle por buscarla en ese momento, sólo por aquellos deseos que primaban sobre su cuerpo y no para cumplir verdaderamente su rol de marido, pero luego se lo pensó. La idea de ver a Inuyasha tan sediento por ella luego de tanto tiempo sin buscarla le pareció completamente inverosímil. Así que, atribuyéndolo completamente a su somnolencia, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y sus emociones y se entregó a aquel placentero sueño que tenía.

Desesperada, quitó el haori y el gi del hanyou, desnudando su torso y teniendo contacto directo con la ardiente piel de su marido. Se refugió ansiosa en su pecho y gimió más fuerte cuando él se movió hacia un lado hasta tenerla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, entregándose por completo al éxtasis de placer que pronto acompañaría ese momento de intimidad con su marido.

* * *

Esa mañana, al despertar, Kagome se encontró desnuda entre las sábanas de su futón, cuando los albores del día habían terminado de levantar todo en la villa. Siendo aún presa del sueño, apenas se tallaba los ojos cuando notó el cuerpo carente de ropa justo a su lado, poniendo sobre la mesa lo evidente. Sonrojada y nerviosa cayó en la cuenta de que nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche había sido producto de alguno de sus sueños, haciéndola sentir particularmente extraña. ¿Sería que finalmente, Inuyasha...?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, enrojeciendo de pudor y emoción. ¡Inuyasha había llegado a sus brazos de nuevo, casi sin proponérselo! Y ella que estaba pensando lo peor. Seguro que ahora _las cosas estarían bien_ y ella podría inquirir acerca del extraño comportamiento de su hanyou.

Enrojeció todavía más con ese último pensamiento. Tal fue el poder de sus pensamientos, que apenas notó cuando el cuerpo masculino comenzó moverse para finalmente despertar y abrir los ojos de golpe. Kagome se congeló en su sitio al escuchar los gemidos aquejumbrados del despertar de su marido, quitando las manos de la cara y sonriendo avergonzada a su marido, percibiendo que él ya le dedicaba una larga y densa mirada que rayaba en el terror.

No entendió a qué se debía, pero no dejó que aquello la turbara. Sonrió—. Buenos días, Inuya-...

—Mierda. —Él interrumpió de repente, tembloroso y apenado. Se levantó del futón, dispuesto a cambiarse rápidamente. Kagome se dio la vuelta para seguirlo con la mirada, repentinamente ávida de curiosidad.

—¿Está todo bien? —Apenas pudo articular ella.

Inuyasha se congeló mientras arreglaba su hakama, de espalda a ella. Luego prosiguió con mayor rapidez mientras asentía con la cabeza, sin voltear a verla ni por un momento. Kagome se levantó, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y le tocó la espalda, todavía más extrañada.

Él nunca era tan pudoroso con ella. ¿Acaso había algo que no le estaba contando?

—Kagome. —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda desnuda de la miko al escuchar aquel tono tan suave que había empleado. Y mientras eso ocurría, el hanyou se giró para verla, completamente vestido, y Kagome tiritó al notar que era esa mirada que le dedicaba cuando estaba angustiado y arrepentido—. Lamento haberte lastimado. Yo... no volverá a ocurrir.

El tiempo se congelo para la azabache por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos se aguaron de repente y luego él le tocó un hombro para hacerla volver—. ¿De qué estás-... hablando? —Quiso saber ella, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para alcanzarlo, pero entonces el hanyou se abalanzó sobre ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, fuerte y posesivo.

Era uno de los abrazos más hermosos que él le había dado en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos. Pero aún así, Kagome no entendió por qué, pero se sentía como si estuviese despidiéndose de ella, _para siempre_.

—¿Inuyasha? —Titubeó ella.

—Yo... tengo qué irme. —dijo él de pronto mientras la soltaba y empujaba la esterilla de bambú para salir casi huyendo de su hogar. El impulso con que Kagome abandonó sus brazos la hizo tambalear de pronto, cayendo en el futón de nuevo. No se percató de que sus ojos ya estaban anegados en lágrimas, indicando que pronto lloraría.

Y así lo hizo exteriorizando el dolor, el miedo y el desamparo que sentía, acumulándose todo un vacío incomparable. Por primera vez en años, Kagome se sentía verdaderamente sola. Sola en una era donde nadie podría entender ni su postura, ni el desamor que la embargaba en ese momento.

Sola para afrontar una vida que ella había buscado siguiendo promesas de amor y felicidad y que, con desilusión, encontró que sólo había sido un mero engaño.

_**Fin de la sidestory VI.**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Hola a todos y todas :D volví muy prontísimo a traer esta nueva sidestory, la penúltima de ellas. Esta vez avancé un poco en el tiempo y les digo que esta sidestory es como... el día en que este par quedó embarazado :P

Pero bueno, pronto traigo ya el capítulo donde tenemos continuación del secuestro de Kagome, yo sé que es un pequeño descancito dentro de tantas cosas que sucedente, pero estamos en el punto más álgido de la tensión X3 y pronto todo irá mejorando, lo juro :D

Y una cosilla más, ¡Llegamos a los CIEN reviews! Venga, me siento muy contenta por el logro y aceptación que ha tenido el fanfic, y no sólo eso ¡Gracias a ustedes, estimados y apreciados lectoras y lectores, por hacerlo todo esto posible! *O*

Aw, qué emoción(L).

Nos leemos pronto, chicos y chicas ;D ¡no se muevan de sus asientos que la cosa se pondrá mejor!

_**Onmi.**_


	19. XV

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**XV.**_

Ya había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido tan extraña en el tiempo que tenía de embarazo como ahora. Trató de evocar los últimos recuerdos que juraba conservar y lo único que volvió a su mente, una y otra vez, era la mirada sufrida del hanyou a quien ella amaba: reprochándole, exigiéndole respuestas que ella no sabía cómo dar.

Ya recordaba. Le había dicho a Inuyasha que no quería tener al bebé.

Pero, ¿era realmente eso?

Evocó en su mente la funesta conversación que había sostenido con Sesshomaru, quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás. Ella podría morir en cualquier momento, gracias al odio que sentía contra un producto de su propio ser. Ella se había condenado, ¿o no? Aunque quisiera culpar a Inuyasha, o todavía más allá, a Kikyou; la culpa volvía sobre ella, persiguiéndole.

¿Es que había algo que se estaba perdiendo?

En aquél espacio oscuro, a la deriva en sus pensamientos, su ligero cuerpo comenzó a encontrar algunos resquicios de luz, en algún punto lejano.

Se abrazó a sí misma, temiendo por lo que encontraría al acercarse a aquella fuente de calor. ¿Sería que aún estaba a tiempo de salvarse? ¿Podría? Mientras se recolectaba a sí misma, sintió una pequeña fuente de calor asiendo una de sus manos y aferrándose firmemente a ella. Azorada por la sensación tan tibia que le proporcionaba, trató de encontrar la forma incorpórea que le entregaba aquella forma de fuerza emocional para continuar su camino y alcanzó a distinguir una tierna silueta; pequeña, como cuando su hermano tenía apenas unos 8 años.

_Era una mano._

¿Sería que aún estaba a tiempo de ser feliz?

Se escuchó un eco en aquel espacio, cantarín. Era como una risa, la más dulce que ella recordaba haber escuchado en su vida. Luego llegó la sensación de ese tibio cuerpo halándola hacia la luz, como si fuera una motivación para que ella retomara las energías y siguiera luchando.

Hasta el último aliento.

Se concentró en la figura etérea que la guiaba con lentitud, tratando de identificarla sin éxito. Fue ese momento en que un latido interno retumbó en sus oídos, un latido pequeño y desesperado. El latido de alguien que lucha por su vida.

_Su bebé_.

Recordó todas las veces que le había soñado, imaginando a un cachorro (o cachorra) sano, fuerte, lleno de energías. La luz de sus ojos. De ella e Inuyasha. Entonces, ¿por qué una parte de ella se rehusaba a entregarse por completo al amor de su cachorro?

De pronto, se detuvo. Muy cerca de la luz, Kagome pudo apreciar con mayor claridad la imagen incorpórea que comenzaba a tomar mayor nitidez. Casi sintió que los ojos se le aguaban cuando aquella sombra se movió a su alrededor y ella pudo apenas gesticular—. ¿Himawari? ¿Yamato? —y escuchó esa cantarina risa de nuevo y Kagome sintió un vacío en su estómago mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte y un sonido violento rompía el sonido.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo sin descanso en su cara fue uno de los primeros sonidos que la alertó al regresar a la realidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada apenas era capaz de enfocar claramente cualquier cosa. De cualquier forma, estaba todo oscuro por la entrada noche y el cielo nublado, como para poder enfocar algo. Trató de incorporarse, pero descubrió con desagrado que estaba atada de manos y pies y le sería imposible escapar de esa forma.

El cachorro en su vientre se agitaba desesperado, trayendo una molesta náusea que provenía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. No estaba segura de si la forma en que el cachorro se movía debía considerarlo algo normal o incluso si eso se trataba de una buena o mala señal.

Quiso pensar que era positiva. Después de lo que acababa de soñar, no podía ser menos.

Buscó con la mirada alguna cosa que le fuera útil liberarse de aquellos amarres, pero su mirada tardaba en enfocar y le era difícil distinguir algo entre tanta lluvia y oscuridad. De súbito, escuchó el sonido de las cuerdas rompiéndose de la nada. Con el control de sus extremidades ya recuperado, Kagome frotó sus muñecas para aliviar las molestias y luego se tocó el vientre muy despacio, para tranquilizar al bebé que crecía en su vientre.

Luego escuchó a alguien salivar.

Cautelosa, Kagome giró su rostro hacia la fuente de aquel sonido. El cielo rompió en relámpagos, cayendo un rayo relativamente cerca de su ubicación y nublando su visión por unos instantes. La visión que le entregó aquel fenómeno natural la dejó petrificada y horrorizada.

Era una mujer, putrefacta y desfigurada. Por lo que sus sentidos le proveían, sabía que era un youkai... quizás algo más que eso. Tembló al sentirse de pronto tan insegura. El peso de su pequeño vientre de embarazo se hizo más fuerte, de manera que apenas tuvo a buen atino arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás.

—Me gusta que mis presas corran, niña. Así será más divertido destriparte y devorarte con todo y tu cachorro. —dijo aquella mujer mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y daba un paso, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Luego arrastró el mismo pie lejos del cuerpo de la miko del futuro. Observó en el piso, el mismo círculo de sal que había visto antes de desvanecerse inconsciente.

La había liberado, a propósito. Insegura acerca de aquellas facilidades que se le otorgaban para escapar, Kagome no tuvo qué esperar a que esa criatura dijera más nada para entender qué era lo que pretendía hacer con ella y su hijo y luego, como su cuerpo se lo permitió, levantarse para echar a correr en un intento desesperado por postergar su vida o, en el mejor de los casos, salvarla.

Corrió. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. La tierra pronto se convirtió en fango, volviendo difícil la huida de la futura madre y haciéndola resbalar en ocasiones. Los arbustos, raíces y ramas húmedas tampoco hicieron su camino más sencillo; aun a pesar de que, de cuando en cuando, le servían de soporte. Luego escuchaba la boca de aquella criatura que la seguía, salivando, relativamente cerca de ella; y antes de que terminara de recuperar el aliento, la miko ya había emprendido carrera de nuevo.

Había momentos en que algún youkai se le interponía en el camino; pero entonces, aquel algo que la seguía se lanzaba contra su atacante y lo destrozaba hasta desbaratarlo en miasma. Kagome nunca se quedó a esperar más tiempo para huir, sólo corrió.

Le había parecido que tenía toda una vida corriendo, cuando sintió calambres en las piernas y el cuerpo le rogaba por detenerse a respirar y recoger oxígeno. El cachorro se movía más desesperado que nunca, como si quisiera decirle algo. Para su buena suerte, el bebé no había prestado resistencia alguna al intento de escape de su madre.

Era como si fuera consciente de los peligros que estaban acechándola.

Sus intentos de escape acabaron cuando llegó hasta al risco que delimitaba la extensión del bosque y pensó con desolación que necesitaba encontrar una alternativa de escape. Y pronto.

¡Carajo!

Se tranquilizó a sí misma mientras esperaba que el juego del gato y el ratón terminara. La criatura que la seguía pronto apareció detrás de un árbol y se aproximó hasta ella, sonriendo con esos dientes negros y la boca enorme, curveada en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—El hanyou llamado Inuyasha no vendrá a rescatarte. No llegará a tiempo. —se mofó aquella criatura, mientras estiraba una de sus manos en dirección a Kagome. Ella se hizo tanto como pudo al borde de aquella estructura rocosa y se mantuvo lo más tranquila que pudo.

La joven humana sintió un pinchazo de dolor a la altura de su corazón, obligándole a evocar lo acontecido ese día. Esa montaña rusa de emociones que había atravesado y de nuevo el rostro de Inuyasha exigiéndole respuestas a todo lo que ella sentía.

Le escocieron los ojos mientras trataba de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y enfocarse en evadir el peligro al que estaba siendo sometida—. No necesito que él me salve.

—Por supuesto que no. No tienes forma de escapar. Ahora mismo te devoraré a ti y a tu vástago. Y cuando haya terminado con todo aquello que ama ese bastardo hanyou, su sangre finalmente será mía. —Kagome abrió los ojos para ver mejor a la criatura y luego parpadeó sin entender del todo.

—Inuyasha no vendrá por mí. —Insistió.

—No si no corres peligro. —y diciendo esto, estiró su brazo, como si fuera de goma, hasta alcanzar a Kagome, a gran velocidad. La azabache retrocedió tratando de esquivarlo, resbalando con las rocas húmedas y saliendo por el aire fuera de la tierra firme, donde aquel brazo alcanzó a atravesarle uno de los costados, provocando ardor en la zona afectada.

Y de pronto, había tranquilidad. Podía sentir el aire fresco y las gotas de lluvia golpeándole el rostro. Nada se movía o temblaba, tan sólo volaba. Llegó de pronto la sensación del vacío en el estómago, de ir cayendo. Luego todo fue muy rápido.

Jadeó de dolor mientras volvía a la realidad y movía su cabeza a un lado, para apreciar que tan lejos estaba de la tierra. A su mente llegó una nueva punzada de dolor y tosió, escupiendo sangre en ese momento. El bebé seguía moviéndose frustrado, tratando de hacer algo por salvarse. Su vientre estaba helado y ella tenía miedo.

Hubo un instante en que sus ojos ya no pudieron soportar tanto dolor, tantas emociones y tanto shock, cerrándose. Y en ese momento de inconsciencia, el cuerpo etéreo en que había encontrado consuelo anteriormente, apareció a su lado, tratando de infundirle valor.

Si ella no hubiera odiado al bebé, ¿las cosas habrían sido distintas? Algo le decía que sí, pero era muy tarde para saberlo. ¿Estaba realmente en tanto peligro por culpa del bebé? Los youkai, el bebé... y ahora esta criatura que estaba detrás de ellos... ¿Tan difícil era el tener un cachorro hanyou?

Algo por dentro le hizo saber que no. Que esto se trataba de una de esas cosas extraordinarias que parece que llegan a la vida castigando sólo a una persona. Que, si ella salía con vida de esto y tenía la oportunidad de tener otro bebé, las cosas serían diferentes...

_... Como en sus sueños._

Y entonces recordó el ser incorpóreo que lo acompañaba y se dirigió a él, ansiosa—. ¿Himawari? ¿Yamato? —Algo le decía que ese bebé respondía sólo a uno de los nombres. Pero tenía tan poco de embarazo y estaba tan nerviosa que no estaba segura de estar lista para saber el sexo de su bebé, no así—. Tu papá... ¿tu papá me perdonará por todo esto? —cuestionó ella mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos como grandes goterones salados, dirigiendo la atención a eso cuya silueta sólo podía ver.

.

_De alguna forma, pudo ver más allá de lo que el estado puro de sus pensamientos le transmitía, viendo en el bosque, en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad; a Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, luchando contra una horda de youkais que les impedía avanzar por el bosque húmedo. Observó particularmente a su esposo hanyou, quien gruñó con rabia mientras empuñaba a Tessaiga, gritando._

—_¡Déjenme pasar, malditos bastardos! —y entonces Tessaiga comenzó a brillar de color negro y luego la agitaba desesperado—. ¡Meidou Zangetsuha! —y lanzó una cuchillada que rompió el aire, en un intento de tragarse tantos youkais como le fuera posible._

_._

Aquella revelación le trajo una extraña sensación a su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Alivio, alegría? Inuyasha simplemente pudo haberse desentendido y marcharse. ¡Él podía marcharse! Con Kikyou... con quien sea que él se sintiera mejor. Pudo haberlos olvidado donde Kouga. Pero él volvía una y otra vez.

Él estaba luchando por protegerlos. A ella y al bebé.

Alguna vez se quejó de lo poco que él confiaba en ella y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo ahora. ¿Realmente sería que Inuyasha tenía una explicación para todo lo que estaba pasando, para todo lo que estaba pasándole _a ella_?

Se enjugó las lágrimas que no se detenían y se dirigió a la imagen a su lado y con una sonrisa triste, húmeda por las lágrimas, habló—. ¿Podrás perdonarme después de todo lo que te he hecho?

A fin de cuentas, era sólo un cachorro. Uno inocente. Ella siempre detestó a esas mujeres que culpaban a sus hijos de las desgracias que atravesaban y ella estaba haciendo lo mimo. ¿Su hijo la entendería, le daría la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores? Escuchó una risilla cantarina haciendo eco en su mente.

Era su turno de luchar. O por lo menos, de intentar hacer algo bien esta vez y salvar a su hijo. Aunque le costara la vida.

Y mientras todo se oscurecía en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, casi puede jurar que escuchó una voz, antes de volver a su estado somnoliento. Una voz que, aún con las distorsiones del sonido, creyó que le había llamado _'mamá_'...

_**Fin del capítulo XV.**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Bueno, chicos y chicas, aquí traigo la continuación del capítulo XIV :D le acaba de pasar algo horrible a Kagome D:! Pero también pueden ver que ella está redimiéndose de lo que sentía por su hijo X3 (ya era hora, lo sé :I). Ahora, ¿creen que se salve? Inuyasha no ha llegado por ella ;w; pero para este viernes, más o menos, verán lo que le depara a Kagome y si Inu llegará X3 lo aseguro.

Me está entrando algo de angustia de saber que ya pronto se acabará el fanfic. Especialmente porque todavía no termino el último capítulo, mucho menos he empezado el epílogo ;w; creo que debería de ponerme a escribirlos de una vez...

En fin, nos veremos muy pronto chicos y chicas. ¡Miles de gracias por todos sus reviews! Os juro que en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre (o mucho, tal vez), me pondré diligentemente a contestarles sus apreciables comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


	20. XVI

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

* * *

**As if in a dream**

**por Onmyuji**

_**XVI.**_

—¡Hiraikotsu! —Agitando el boomerang, el cuerpo de la Taiji-Ya se dobló ligeramente hacia adelante mientras tomaba impulso y lanzaba su arma hacia la horda de criaturas sobrenaturales que se cernían sobre ella y su marido. En el proceso algunos youkais cedieron y otros tantos cayeron, muriendo en las manos de la experimentada cazadora, que recibió por enésima ocasión su Hiraikotsu... antes de volver a arremeter.

—¡Son demasiados! —gritó la voz de Miroku que ya se lanzaba nuevamente con sellos sagrados contra sus atacantes y lograba deshacerse de algunos cuantos en su camino.

Luego sintió la adrenalina sobre sí mismo mientras se daba la vuelta para lanzar una estocada a la primera cosa que se atreviera a acercársele. Se sintió ansioso.

—A este paso nunca llegaremos a tiempo con Kagome.

—¡Mierda! —siseó Inuyasha mientras empuñaba su arma y destajaba algunos youkais de bajo rango que se le acercaban para impedirle el paso. Tembló frustrado, sintiendo que el cachorro se relajaba un poco y luego comenzaba un nuevo oleaje de emociones, que lo pusieron peor. No recordaba haberse sentido tan desesperado antes.

Necesitaba atravesar ese cúmulo de youkais cuanto antes. Su cachorro y su mujer clamaban por él en alguna parte del bosque que repentinamente le pareció más lejos de lo que realmente era.

Gruño, encolerizado, apretó la empuñadura de Tessaiga y se lanzó hacia el frente principal, agitando la katana—. ¡Déjenme pasar, malditos bastardos! —y entonces la espada comenzó a brillar de color negro, justo antes de agitarla, desesperado—. ¡Meidou Zangetsuha! —Lanzó una cuchillada que rompió el aire, en un intento de tragarse tantos youkais como le fuera posible.

Una vez que el Meidou se tragó una parte considerable de los youkais que le impedían el paso, clavó a Tessaiga en el suelo y se apoyó en ella, respirando dificultosamente. Sintió un ardor en su interior y luego sintió algo líquido corriendo por su estómago.

Se llevó una garra a aquel lugar, torpemente, sólo para encontrar que la herida en aquella zona, se acababa de abrir y había sangre fresca corriendo por su cuerpo. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse más débil. Maldijo.

—¡Inuyasha, mejor será que te adelantes, Sango y yo te cubriremos! —gritó Miroku mientras se preparaba para detener a lo que quisiera cerrarle el paso de lo poco que quedaba en el bosque. Observó a su amigo de cabellos plateados más agitado de lo usual y un nuevo vistazo confirmo lo que más temían su esposa y él: Inuyasha estaba sangrando de nuevo.

Un intercambio de miradas y supieron que debían darle al hanyou la posibilidad de hacerse paso a buscar a Kagome. No importaba cuántas veces trataran de subyugarlo para que descansara y ellos se pudieran hacer cargo de la situación: Inuyasha era testarudo como sólo él. Y por otra parte, ni Sango ni él podrían darle casa a un youkai como ese, mucho menos encontrar a Kagome con las inclemencias del tiempo que caía sobre la región.

Inuyasha contuvo el dolor y la respiración cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo el monje, guardando su espada mientras asentía y le dedicaba al matrimonio una mirada de agradecimiento y luego se echaba a correr, siguiendo el rastro de su cachorro y su mujer.

El rastro de Kagome se había difuminado con la lluvia, así que el hanyou tuvo qué confiar en su instinto paternal y seguir las emociones del cachorro, que le provocaron un vuelco en el estómago sangrante y adolorido. Corrió otro poco más, sentía algo de magia cerca...

Y luego llegó hasta un claro que, aparentemente, había sido una especie de centro de operaciones de la vieja asquerosa. Había sal regada por todos lados, aunque ya mezclada con la tierra Inuyasha podía percibir claramente el olor, revolviéndole las emociones de forma degradable de sólo pensar que ahí pudo haber estado su mujer.

—¡Kagome! —llamó él, mientras comenzaba a correr nuevamente, siguiendo la energía de su hijo. Lo sentía muy tranquilo para estar en una situación de riesgo como aquella, pero aún era lo suficientemente fuerte para encontrarlo. Y siguió corriendo, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

Esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a Kagome de la criatura que los buscaba, de su hijo... de él mismo. Sentía la sangre acelerarse en sus venas y el corazón latiéndole rápido por la adrenalina. Si no se apuraba, no podría hacerse responsable de lo que hiciera.

¡Mierda!

—Inuyasha no vendrá por mí. —sus orejas de perro se movieron rápidamente cuando captaron a lo lejos una voz, en medio de la lluvia que caía. Sintió una especie de ansiedad embargarlo mientras se movía hacia donde venía aquella voz, dura y firme.

_Era Kagome._

Sintió algo de alivio conforme seguía la voz, aunque pronto se detuvo al escuchar que esta se apagaba y volvía el silencio a sus finos oídos. Siseó de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Necesitaba encontrarla pronto antes de que-...

—No si no corres peligro. —y la voz tan cerca de su posición, le indicó que debía correr hacia el norte y emprendió la carrera más veloz que había dado en días. Y tras esquivar una serie de árboles, sintió que el vértigo se arremolinaba en su pecho junto a las emociones del cachorro y luego cruzó unos arbustos para encontrarse con Onibaba, cuyo brazo derecho se encontraba estirado hacia el frente y luego llegó a su olfato el olor de la sangre de su mujer.

La youkai se percató de su presencia y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, girando la cabeza sobre su hombro, ligeramente. El hanyou tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, aunque parecía como si todo estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta. Y luego él se precipitó contra el risco, mientras Onibaba se desvanecía en el aire antes de ser alcanzada.

Observó a su mujer cayendo, mientras la sangre fluía como gotas de alguna herida en su cuerpo, escapando vertiginosamente. Sintió que los ojos le escocían cuando, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo un solo segundo, ya se había lanzado al vacío para atraparla—. ¡Kagome! —y luego trató de inclinarse hacia adelante para tomar impulso y atraparla antes de que la caída terminara por destrozarla.

Inuyasha se sintió profundamente turbado en cuanto una de sus garras alcanzó una mano de su mujer y luego la haló hacia él, acunándola entre sus brazos. El cachorro no le proveía información de su madre y Kagome lucía incluso más pálida de lo que recordaba, ni siquiera se movía ante su contacto.

Trató de moverla, de encontrar señal de algún signo vital, pero sonido del viendo rompiendo en sus oídos, acompañados con lluvia, embotaron sus sentidos cuando en un golpe duro aterrizó finalmente; sin que Inuyasha soltara a su mujer por un segundo.

Un cráter se formó alrededor de él, que se mantuvo en una posición protectora en torno al cuerpo de la miko. Sonrió suavemente mientras trataba de moverla, tratando de recibir información de su vida—. Kagome, por favor, vuelve en ti. —suplicó él con voz queda mientras su nariz se iba llenando del olor a sangre de ambos que había manchado sus ropas y luego a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de una respiración inexistente, así como el latido de un corazón.

Inuyasha se aferró aterrado al cuerpo inerte de su mujer y sintió que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, sin saber tener idea de qué sería de él después de esto.

Porque _Kagome estaba muerta_.

Se sintió desconsolado y triste. En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, se había jurado a sí mismo que la protegería de todo mal y la mantendría con vida aún a costa de la suya propia. ¿Y qué pasaba? Esperando un hijo suyo, lo manda todo al carajo y ahora la había perdido.

Había tenido tanto miedo de enfrentarse a un mundo donde ella no existiera más, especialmente en un momento como este, donde tenían un futuro prometedor, sin nada que los alejara el uno del otro. ¿Y ahora? Ahora francamente no creía tener algo realmente.

¿Sería que la vida es tan efímera como muchos dicen que es?

Un pequeño zumbido llamó su atención, descubriendo que este venía del interior de Kagome. Algo inseguro, separó su cuerpo de Kagome y al sentir el golpeteó de una emoción desesperada en su interior, comprendió que el cachorro, su hijo, seguía vivo.

Vivo dentro de Kagome.

La recostó sobre la tierra, tomando férreamente su mano entre sus garras ensangrentadas y suplicó a alguna deidad que le perdonara por no ser capaz de salvar a su mujer. No tenía cara para explicar lo que sentía, ni la forma en que lucía. Era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismo y ahora no tuviera qué hacer o a dónde ir. Y ahora podía imaginar lo que vendría: un cachorro destrozando a su madre y luego enfrentarlo a muerte... como había dicho Sango.

Aunque poco le importaba si moría a manos de su hijo. Lo merecía por ser tan incompetente, por no haberlos cuidado como debía.

Era el momento de que viniera lo peor.

—El cachorro no se está moviendo. —Inuyasha abrió los ojos cuando reconoció la voz que le llamaba en medio de la lluvia y luego levantó la cabeza, mojándose todo. La mirada ausente que dedicó a su taimado y estoico interlocutor explicaba muy bien su estado de ánimo, quizás permanentemente.

—¿Qué estás-...?

—El cachorro no está haciendo nada por destrozar a Kagome y salir. —una nueva voz, una femenina, se agregó a la conversación y descubrió, con desazón y sin saber desde cuánto tiempo atrás; que no estaba solo, en lo absoluto.

Inuyasha apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, así que se enfocó en su hijo, aún aferrado al interior de Kagome. Lo sentía particularmente asustado. El chico de ojos dorados se percató de que había un instinto superior a la propia fuerza de voluntad del bebé que lo obligaba a desgarrar a su madre, a pesar de que luchaba por contenerse.

A este paso, el cachorro gastaría toda su energía demoníaca vital conteniendo esos instintos que buscaban poseerlo y moriría agotando su vida.

—Qué interesante. —Fueron las palabras de aquel hombre de hielo, imponente frente a Inuyasha. El hanyou se encogió sobre sí mismo sin soltar a su mujer, incapaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo era consciente de que su cachorro estaba más quieto de lo que recordaba y que Kagome ya no estaba más viva.

El sólo pensarlo le causaba dolor en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

—Tal vez... Sesshomaru. —la voz de Miroku habló en medio de la lluvia, dirigiéndole una mirada que casi rayaba en la súplica al taiyoukai frente a ellos.

—Tal vez tú podrías... —Inuyasha captó al vuelo las intenciones de sus amigos mientras alzaba la cabeza y veía con determinación a su medio hermano imponerse frente a él. Y finalmente entendió las advertencias de su hermano.

Tratando de evitar ese destino de que Kagome cayera en las garras de Onibaba, se había condenado a pasar por él. Por no haber escuchado, ahora se encontraba en esta situación.

Pero eso no era su motivo para pensar ahora. Él sólo tenía en mente una sola cosa en la cabeza. Con la misma mirada determinada pero desahuciada, Inuyasha clavó sus ojos sobre la cintura de su hermano, donde descansaban un par de espadas—. Tenseiga...

—El cachorro ha destrozado una parte del cuerpo de tu hembra por dentro, intentando contenerse. —Sesshomaru podía ver a los sirvientes del infierno concentrándose específicamente en el vientre de la humana, esperando que el cachorro terminara de gastar su energía para romper por completo a la madre. Sin embargo no ocurría nada—. Es posible que nunca más pueda tener descendencia.

Inuyasha empuñó las manos mientras sopesaba esa declaración. ¿Y qué esperaba, que la dejara ser devorada por los sirvientes de la muerte que venían a apartarla de su lado? Si tenía qué haber sacrificios en orden de salvar a esa mujer, entonces que así fuera.

Empuñó las garras, completamente seguro de que esto era la mejor opción. Salvar a Kagome de la forma que le fuera posible era su principal prioridad. Sesshomaru pudo percibir aquella decisión impresa en el hanyou. El albino mayor gruñó, amenazador, dándose la media vuelta al haber adivinado por completo las intenciones de esos humanos y su estúpido medio hermano hanyou. Él no se rebajaría a salvar a ningún asqueroso humano, no de nuevo. Nadie era digno de ser salvado gracias a su grandeza y poder.

Pero desde que Rin había aceptado quedarse en la aldea con esos humanos, no era especialmente amable con ellos, mucho menos con el estúpido de Inuyasha, a quien seguía guardándole repudio. Si bien tenían una tregua de paz por el bien de los humanos, él...

Sesshomaru tenía algo qué hacer.

Y con una mirada que indicaba claramente su superioridad y supremacía sobre ellos como criaturas efímeras y débiles; Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y encaró finalmente a su hermano, que casi se desmoronaba frente a él con el orgullo quebrantado.

_**Fin del capítulo XVI.**_

* * *

**PS.** Y como prometí, os traigo el nuevo capítulo :D ya lo tenía editado, así que fue realmente rápido hacerlo. ¡Por favor! No me odien si alguna cosa es tan terrible o triste ;w; yo sé que Kagome ya no está, pero les juro que todo se va a solucionar de aquí en más X3

Este capitulo en particular me gusta mucho, porque ya se dan trazas de cerrar hilos e ideas sueltas que se presentan a lo largo del fic. Si leyeron con atención, seguro que ya notaron todo, ¿A que adivinan qué es? :D

Y bueno, al meollo de todo. Es probable que la próxima actualización me tome una semana. Una semana y media a lo sumo. Esto se debe a una serie de proyectos que tengo inconclusos (cofcoffanficsderegalocofcof) así como una investigación final en uno de mis cursos más importantes del semestre. Dado que me voy a graduar, debo darle triple esfuerzo a la cuestión. No crean que me voy a desatender del fanfic (lo quiero mucho y no podría hacerle esto porque me costó unos cuantos años X3); pero aún me falta corregir detalles de los útlimos dos capítulos y, en parte, haciendo esto me pongo unos días de colchón para avanzar sin prisas. Espero que puedan comprenderme X3.

Gracias por sus preciosos reviews. Siempre son una motivación para seguir escribiendo. Os juro que los contestaré apenas tenga tiempo X3 ;w; Nos vemos prontísimo. Sin Falta X3(L).

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
